Hanya Kamu (?)
by oishiit
Summary: Ch.13 [The Last] : "Tadaima, Nozaki-kun." •#•Menikah dengan seorang mangaka yang sangat di idolakan adalah kebahagian yang tidak terduga bagi Sakura Chiyo. Namun, pernikahan itu malah menghasilkan bulir bulir air mata. Nozaki Umetarou, menganggap pernikahan mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar permintaan semata. OOC-ROMANCE...
1. Chapter 1

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **belong to Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rated T**

 **A/N : Dalam fanfiction ini semua Out of Character namun masih ada sedikit sifat asli yang tertanam. Nozaki Umetarou usianya jauh lebih tua 6tahun dibandingkan dengan Sakura Chiyo. Mereka bukanlah anak sekolah lagi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **and then, Happy Reading**

 **a Fanfiction of Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **"Hanya kamu (?)"**

 **by Shireni Hime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

"Bukankah lebih baik kalau kau menikah, Umetarou?"

"Hah?"

"Setidaknya akan ada yang mengurusmu. Lihat ruangan ini", wanita paruh baya itu merentangkan tangannya. Menunjukkan isi ruangan yang tidak asing bagi Nozaki Umetarou. Yah, ini adalah ruangannya sendiri.

"Daripada tempat tinggal, ruangan ini lebih layak disebut gudang sampah", lanjutnya.

"Akan aku rapi kan nanti", jawab pria bertubuh jangkung yang masih asik di meja kerjanya.

"Lihat!", sang ibu membawa cermin dan memaksa anaknya untuk menatap cermin itu. "Lihat! Wajahmu tidak segar sama sekali! Kau seperti orang mati!"

"Kejam sekali. Padahal kau adalah ibuku", tangan kekarnya menangkis pelan cermin itu.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Pola hidupmu benar-benar buruk", Ia menatap kesebuah sudut kamar. "Apa kau akan hidup hanya memakan sampah itu?"

"Mie instan tidak akan membunuhku bu", tangannya masiih sibuk diatas meja kerja.

"Oh, jangan bodoh kau seorang sarjana. Bagaimana mungkin tidak mengerti hal sepele seperti ini!", suara Ibu Umetarou semakin meninggi. Pria itu sudah tidak bisa melawan wanita yang paling disayanginya. Tangannya berhenti. Tubuhnya berbalik, kini ia menatap Ibunya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Siapa yang akan menjadi istriku?"

"Hah? Kau tidak punya kekasih?", Ibu nampak terkejut. Tapi mulai tersadar mengingat pekerjaan anaknya yang seorang komikus ternama yang memiliki banyak karya.

"Aku mana sempat"

"Ka...kalau begitu biar Ibu saja yang tentukan!", Ibu sangat antusias. Ia punya calon ttersendiri untuk anak sulungnya itu.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan siapa. Yang penting aku menikah, iya kan?"

.

oOo

oOo

.

Seorang gadis dengan pita di belakang rambutnya baru saja sampai dari aktivitas perkuliahan. Ia menyimpan perlengkapan lukisnya di sudut kamar dengan hati-hati, sementara tas ranselnya ia banting ke atas kasur. Ia menatap cermin yang memantulkan seluruh badannya. Cermin yang cukup besar. Tergantung dengan cantik di tembok berwarna pink. Ia membuka pita yang mengikat rambutnya kebelakang. Kemudian memasang pita yang lain di kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Ah... Ingat masa lalu yah. Aku masih seperti anak SMA", dia tertawa kecil lalu Ia berputar dan berjinjit. Berjinjit, dan berjinjit. "Apa aku tidak bisa lebih tinggi lagi?", keluhnya dengan kedua tangan di pinggang mungilnya.

"Ara... Chiyo", suara yang lembut datang tiba-tiba dari balik pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat itu. Chiyo memalingkan wajahnya. "I...i..ibuuuu", dia cukup terkejut dan dengan refleks melepaskan pita-pita yang bertengger manis dikepalanya itu. Sementara wanita yang dipanggil ibu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Chiyo...", Ibunya duduk dengan tenang di atas kasur. Ia memegang pita yang chiyo pakai ketika kuliah.

"Hai", jawabnya.

"De..ngar Chiyo. Kau tahu Yumeno Sakiko,kan?"

"Yumeno Sakiko?", wajahnya tampak berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia melirik meja disisi tempat tidurnya. Menatap sebuah figura dengan tanda tangan bertanda 'Yumeno Sakiko'.

"Ah, Yumeno Sakiko. Ada apa dengannya?", Ia menatap cermin dan meerapikan rambutnya.

"Yah, kau akan menikah dengannya.", sebuah kalimat yang sangat indah. Bahkan ibu Chiyo mengatakannya dengan senyuman. "Ahhh akhirnya aku mengatakannya", ia bahkan memegang kedua pipinya dengan malu. Sementara itu Chiyo hanya mematung di depan cermin, terasa cermin itu retak dan pecah berkeping-keping. Ia berusaha menggerakkan kepalanya. Menatapa sang ibu.

"I...ibu. Kau tidak bercanda, iya kan?"

"Hora, apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bercanda", Chiyo menatap lekat ibunya. Hanya senyuman dan sipuan malu di pipinya. Sesekali bahkan ibunya menjerit kegirangan tidak jelas.

"I...ibuuu, apa kepergian ayah membuatmu kehilangan akal sehat?", Chiyo mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Ia yakin ini semua hanya keisengan ibunya saja.

"Ara.. tidak sopan bicara seperti itu pada ibumu", tangannya yang mungil memukul kepala Chiyo lembut.

"Tapi bu!"

"Apa kau tidak senang akan menikah dengan idolamu sendiri. Kau seperti tergila-gila kalau sudah menyangkut orang itu"

"di...dia itu perempuan bu"

"Hah!?", kini ibunya lebih terkejut dari Chiyo.

"Ibu bahkan tidak tahu itu, dan ingin menikahkanku dengannya? Sungguh...", Chiyo terhenti. Sebuah tawa yang keras menghiasi kamar Chiyo. Ibunya sesekali menyeka air mata dari matanya. Tawanya sangat puas.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia perempuan?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang bahkan tidak terlintas di kepala Chiyo. Apa ibunya benar-benar gila hingga mau menikahkannya dengan seorang wanita. Lagi pula, dia sudah punya orang yang ia sayangi. Kini, ia harus menikah dengan oranglain. Terlebih orang itu adalah seorang wanita.

 _'Ibuku benar-benar sudah gila'_

"Sudah, tidak usah takut. Yumeno Sakiko itu banar-benar impianmu, Chiyo", kali ini tubuh Chiyo bergidik ngeri mendengar nama idolanya itu. Seorang komikus shoujo manga yang karya-karyanya berbaris rapi dilemari buku milik Chiyo.

"Yumeno... Yumeno Sakiko ... Yumeno Sakikooooo~", Ibu Chiyo keluar kamar menyanyikan nama itu dan membuat Chiyo benar-benar bergidik ngeri. Ibu memunculkan kembali kepalanya dari balik pintu. Ia berkata, "Nee, besok dia akan datang melamarmu. Chiyoooo-chaan~". Lalu pergi sambil terus bersenandung.

Chiyo kembali menatap dirinya di cermin. "Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Me...menikah dengan Yumeno sensei", Dia menutup matanya dengan jemari kecilnya, kemudian membukanya. "Dia itu... PEREMPUAN!"

.

oOo

oOo

.

"Chiyo... Jangan membuat tamu kita menunggu. Cepatlah!"

Chiyo menatap cermin riasnya. Ia merapikan pita yang mengikat rambutnya kebelakang. Merapikan sisa-sisa rambutnya yang masih tergerai. Beberapa kali ia menarik napas yang cukup dalam. Mencoba setenang mungkin menghadapi apa yang akan ia hadapi. Ia memutar tubuhnya, ia masih terduduk. Menatap lurus kedepan. Ia membulatkan tekadnya. "Aku akan menolak pernikahan gila ini!".

"Chiyooooooo~ Hora! Cepatlah! Apa yang kau lakukan?", Ibu berdiri didepan pintu dan menyilangkan tangannya. "Kasihan Yumeno Sakiko menunggumu", kata-kata itu berhasil membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

.

.

.

Chiyo menuruni tangga dengan jantung yang hampir jatuh. Semakin jauh dia turun, semakin kencang debaran jantungnya. Hingga anak tangga yang terakhir ia mencoba menarik napas sedalam mungkin. Menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Chiyo-chan", seorang wanita paruh baya menyapanya. Dia tidak tua masih tetap muda, terlihat seperti orang yang Chiyo kenal.

"Bibi!", Chiyo tersenyum bahagia. Ternyata bukan orang asing yang akan ia temui. Kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan langkah berat yang ia seret semenjak tadi. Memeluk wanita itu dengan hangat.

 _'Tunggu kalau aku akan menikah dan bertemu dengan Yumeno Sakiko, itu berarti bibi...'_

"Yumeno Sakiko?", Chiyo menarik diri dari pelukan hangat itu. Dan teriak begitu keras, penuh keterkejutan.

"Hai?"

Sebuah suara yang berat menyahut dari belakang Chiyo. Sementara wanita dihadapannya hanya tersenyum dan membalikkan tubuh Chiyo ke asal suara itu.

"Kau, memanggilku?"

"Yu...meno sen..sei", gumam Chiyo. Kini ia berhadapan dengan seorang pria berbadan jangkung. Ia bahkan harus mengangkat lehernya lebih tinggi untuk menatap wajah pria itu. Mata mereka bertemu dan sesuatu yang hangat, Chiyo merasakannya begitu dalam.

"Ah... kau jatuh cinta pada perempuan, Chiyooo", bisik sang ibu ditelinga Chiyo. Seketika semburat merah keluar dari pipi Chiyo.

"Apa kau lupa padanya, Chiyo-chan?", kata bibi memegang pundak Chiyo. "Pria jangkung dihadapanmu itu adalah Umetarou", seru nyonya Nozaki.

"Saya Nozaki Umetarou, senang berkenalan dengan Anda", anak sulung Nozaki itu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"A...akuuu", ucapan Chiyo terputus.

"Apa-apan kau ini, jangan terlalu formal seperti itu. Kalian kan sudah dekat sejak kecil", Ibu Nozaki memukul anaknya ringan. "Hora, Chiyo-chan kau boleh melakukan kebiasaanmu dengan Umetarou. Lagipula kalian kan akan menikah~ me-ni-kaaaah~"

"Kebiasaan? Apa?", tanya Umetarou dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jangan belagak bodoh, Umetarou!", sebuah tangan yang besar bersarang diatas kepalanya. "aaa!", erang Umetarou.

"Paman!", Chiyo langsung berlari ke dalam pelukan orang tua itu. Tentu Chiyo sangat merindukan sosok seorang ayah. Lelaki yang dipeluknya adalah sosok pengganti ayahnya, ketika Chiyo ditinggalkan untuk selama-lamanya. Chiyo cukup lama mendekap tuan Nozaki. Pelukannya semakin kuat. Pria itu tahu, gadis kecil ini merindukan ayahnya. Ia hanya bisa memeluk kembali Chiyo dan mengelus rambutnya lembut penuh kasih sayang.

"Chiyo..", suara sang ibu menyadarkannya. Chiyo menarik dirinya. Jemarinya yang kecil itu menyeka buliran air mata. "Aa, paman maaf bajumu jadi basah".

"Aku siap dibanjiri air mata olehmu. Lagi pula kau akan menjadi anak ku, Chiyo", ayah Umetarou mengacak rambut Chiyo dengan hangat. Benar-benar nuansa yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Nee, Umetarou Nii-san..."

"Umetarou nii-san?", Tanya Umetarou. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aaah Chiyo-chan selalu memanggilnya begitu yah. Aku jadi iri~", seru Ibu Umetarou.

"Apa kau benar-benar Yumeno Sensei?", Chiyo mendekatkan duduknya pada Umetarou. Ia menatap pria kekar disampingnya. Jantungnya berdebar bukan main. Sepertinya sesuatu telah menggerakkan hatinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, sangat kencang.

"Begitulah", Pria ini hanya meliriknya kecil.

"Yumeno sensei?"

"hai"

"Yumeno sensei?"

"hai"

"Yumeno sensei? Yumeno sensei? Yumeno sensei?"

"hai...hai...hai..."

"Yumenoooooooooooo senseiiiiiii!". Nozaki Umetarou hanya dapat menghela napas. Melihat tingkah gadis kecil disebelahnya.

 _'Apa gadis ini cukup umur untuk menikah denganku. Ah, terserahlah.'_

"Ayah, langsung saja. Aku masih ada deadline", Nozaki Umetarou sangat serius dan membuat Chiyo sedikit gugup. Semua orang menjadi cukup serius.

"Yah, baiklah", ayah Umetarou berhenti sejenak. "Tentu kalian sudah tahu kedatangan kami kesini. Selain melaksanakan amanat dari ayah Chiyo yang juga teman baik ku, tentu aku ingin menjadikan Chiyo putriku seutuhnya", ia terhenti lagi. Seolah berpikir. "Aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat. Umetarou terlalu sibuk dengan dunia kerjanya sampai lupa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Aku ingin ada seseorang yang dapat mengurus anakku dengan baik, dan aku tahu betul siapa orang itu", ia melirik Chiyo. "Maukah kau menikah dengan Nozaki Umetarou, putraku?", Chiyo yang ditanya seperti itu menjadi bingung. Tentu dia akan menjawab 'iya', tapi ternyata Nozaki Umetarou melamarnya bukan atas kehendak dirinya sendiri. Tangannya saling mulai ragu.

 _'Aku butuh waktu'_

"Sakura Chiyo, menikahlah denganku", Seketika pikiran Chiyo membuyar. lelaki disampingnya kini berlutut dihadapannya. "Aku...", Umetarou mengambil kertas note dari sakunya. Ia merobek dan memelintirnya menjadi sebuah lingkaran kecil. "Saat ini, hanya ini yang dapat aku berikan", ia menyematkan kertas itu dijari manis Chiyo. Cukup membuat hati gadis bermata besar itu luluh. "Aku janji, akan aku belikan cincin yang lebih indah dari ini." tambahnya. "Biar aku yang menjelaskan pada guru disekolahmu. Tidak akan ada masalah dengan sekolahmu". Kalimat terakhir yang membuat ayah dan ibu Umetarou menggernyitkan dahi. Bahkan Ibu Chiyo menutup mulutnya, ia sangat terkejut. Atau malah sebaliknya. Ia tertawa dibaliknya.

"Umm..metarou nii-san, eto... aku bukan anak sekolahan lagi",

"Ha?", suaranya benar-benar datar namun terselip keterkejutan disana.

"Umetarou, anak bibi walaupun kecil begini dia sudah 20 tahun", Ibu Chiyo memegang pundak Chiyo.

"Yang benar?", Umetarou kembali duduk di bangku. Ia memangku kepalanya, sesekali jarinya menggosok dagu. "Ah, maaf kan aku. Kau terlalu kecil untuk anak seusiamu"

"Chiyo, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Meskipun kau menikah dengan putraku kau masih tetap bisa kuliah. Aku dengar kau ingin menjadi pelukis pro dan membuka pameranmu sendiri. Tentu aku tidak akan menghancurkan impian putriku"

"Benarkah?", Wajah Chiyo sangat gembira. Ia bisa merasakan kebahagian didepan matanya. Lagi pula, orang yang disayanginya akan menjadi suaminya sendiri. "Aku akan menikah dengan Umetarou nii-san". Senyuman hangat keluar sangat tulus dari bibir Chiyo. Membuat para orangtua merasa tenang dan lega. Umetarou menatap dari ekor matanya, dia cukup merasa nyaman dengan senyuman itu. Senyuman seorang gadis yang tengah bahagia memeluk jari manisnya yang tersemat cincin dari kertas.

.

oOo

oOo

.

Hari yang paling mendebarkan bagi Sakura Chiyo yang akan berubah menjadi Nozaki Chiyo. Ia terus menatap cermin dihadapannya. Memegang pipinya sendiri. Mencoba merasakan kehangatan dari sana. Dengan _tsuni kakushi_ dan balutan _shiramuku_ yang cantik membuat tubuh mungil Chiyo semakin tenggelam, namun ia tetap cantik.

Waktu yang mendadak tidak dapat membuatnya memilih gaun pengantin. Tapi dia cukup senang karena memakai pakaian pengantin yang ibunya pakai saat menikah dengan ayahnya. Dengan nuansa tradisional jepang yang sederhana dan dihadiri keluarga serta teman dekat, pernikahan ini menjadi semakin sakral. Chiyo beberapa kali menarik napasnya.

Kini Chiyo memasuki ruang tengah. Pernikahan memang dilakukan dirumah Chiyo, dengan alasan jadwal gedung dan gereja yang sudah penuh. Lagi pula, ini hanya pernikahan sederhana. Bahkan Chiyo tidak dapat mengundang semua temannya. Hanya Seo Yuzuki, sahabat baiknya yang sedaritadi mencoba menenangkannya.

"Jadi, Chiyorin seperti apa suamimu itu?", Bisik Yuzuki. "Ah, dia teman kecilku"

 _'Aku tidak akan bilang kalau dia adalah Yumeno Sakiko,kan?'_

"Apa dia tampan? Seumuran dengan mu dong?"

"Dia, 6tahun lebih tua dariku, Yuzuki"

"Heee, jadi kau menikah dengan pria dewasa..."

"Begitulaaah. Dia melamarku dengan ini", Chiyo menunjukkan cincin kertas yang masih melingkar manis di jarinya.

"Apa dia semiskin itu sampai melamarmu hanya dengan kertas?", Yuzuki mengangkat tangan Chiyo dan menatap dalam cincin kertas itu.

"Bu...bukan begitu Yuzuki, ini karena lamarannya mendadak. Nanti dia akan memberikanku cincin sungguhan"

"Jadi kau MBA, Chiyorin?"

"Yuzuki...", kelakuan sahabatnya sedikit mencairkan ketegangan Chiyo. Tapi sosok Nozaki yang berbalut _montsuki haori hakama_ benar-benar keren di mata Chiyo, cukup membuat hatinya berdegup semakin kencang. Bahkan riasan wajah tidak dapat menutupi semburat tomat di pipinya.

"Hoh! Sensei!", teriak Yuzuki. Ia bangun dari duduknya. Seisi ruangan hanya menatap gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Kau datang, Seo?", ia melambaikan tangannya kepada Yuzuki. Chiyo menatap heran pada Yuzuki, tangannya terangkat seolah bertanya. Sementara itu Yuzuki hanya tersenyum garing.

 _'Apa ini? Yuzuki mengenal Umetarou nii-san? dan... ia memanggilnya sensei...'_

"Nee, Kau mengenal Yuzuki", bisik Chiyo pada lelaki disisinya.

"Ah, dia asistenku"

"USO!", gadis itu langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Sssst... Chiyo!", Ibunya menegur. Chiyo hanya tertawa dan meminta maaf. Calon suaminya hanya diam saja tanpa ekspresi.

.

.

.

Mereka manuangkan arak pada dua buah piring kecil. Pendeta mengucapkan ikrar suci yang akan dijawab oleh kedua mempelai. Dengan tegas Nozaki Umetarou menjawab 'iya'. Tidak ada keraguan disana. Chiyo yang menyaksikan itu semakin menguatkan hatinya. Ia memegang cincin kertas dijari manisnya dan menjawab 'iya' dengan tenang. Kini, mereka meminum arak yang sudah di siapkan sebelumnya. Saling menyilangkan tangan. Chiyo agak kesulitan karena tubuh Umetarou yang tinggi, dan memaksakannya untuk menurunkan tubuhnya hingga mereka sejajar. Sedikit gelak tawa terdengar diruangan itu. Membuat kehangatan tersendiri untuk Sakura Chiyo, atau Nozaki Chiyo.

Kini mereka resmi menjadi suami dan istri. Pendeta menyuruh Umetarou untuk menyematkan cincin kepada Chiyo, setelah itu ia boleh menciumnya. Umetarou mengambil cincin pada sebuah nampan berhiaskan mawar putih dan merah. Cincin itu berwarna putih bersih, bersinar dengan satu buah mutiara yaang tertanam di tengahnya. Ia menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Chiyo.

"Sakura, cincin kertasnya mengganggu. Lepaskan saja yang itu"

"Hey... kau ini masa memanggilnya Sakura. Dia itu sudah menjadi Nona Nozaki sekarang", seru sang ayah.

"Baiklah. Biar ku lepas cincin kertas ini", tangan Chiyo menghentikan jari jenjang Umetarou untuk melepas cincin itu.

"Ti...tidak usah", Chiyo tersenyum simpul. "Biarkan aku memakai keduanya", lanjutnya.

"Terserah kau saja kalau begitu".

Nozaki Umetarou disaksikan oleh peendeta dan tamu undangan lainnya, menyematkan cincin di jari manis Sakura Chiyo yang kini telah menjadi Nozaki Chiyo. Ketika cincin itu dimasukkan, Umetarou terhenti. Ia menatap Chiyo tanpa ekspresi kemudian melihat kembali jari manis Chiyo. Para tamu dan pendeta menjadi penasaran.

"Cincinnya... terlalu besar", bisik Umetarou. Chiyo yang mendengar hal itu menjadi panik. Ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Umetarou dengan kencang, bahkan Umetarou bisa merasakan perihnya.

"Ja...ja...jangan panik... tersenyumlah", pria yang tengah kesakitan itu menenangkan istrinya. Bukan senyuman pura-pura, Chiyo malah polos hampir menangis. Air matanya hampir saja tumpah ruah. Akhirnya Umetarou mendorong cincin itu dengan kuat, memaksa masuk walau sebenarnya banyak ruang tersisa, tapi itulah masalahnya. namun, cincin itu berhasil masuk dan tersemat di jari manis Chiyo, tidak longgar. Rupanya cincin itu menindih cincin kertas yang masih setia melingkar disana. Entah karena ketakutannya atau rasa sakit di jarinya Chiyo tidak sanggup menahan air matanya. Ia menyeka air matanya sendiri.

Karena merasa bersalah, Umetaraou yakin Chiyo menangis karena sakit dijarinya. Pada akhirnya ia memegang pipi Chiyo lembut dan mengecup keningnya. Chiyo masih menangis dan berakhir dalam pelukan Umetarou. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang benar-benar terjadi pada saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **belong to Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rated T**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **A/N : Mulai dari sini author akan menyebut Nozaki Umetarou sebagai Nozaki. Rasanya lebih nyaman kalau pakai nama Nozaki. Don't blame me if you found to many conversations, it's just your delusion. Yes. Your delusion.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **and then, Happy Reading**

 **a Fanfiction of Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

" **Hanya Kamu (?)"**

 **by Shireni Hime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura Chiyo. Bukan. Nozaki Chiyo, seorang gadis mungil yang sedang menikmati rasanya menjadi pengantin baru. Ia masih dapat merasakan kehangatan malam pernikahan itu. Ia mengingat bagaimana suaminya mencium keningnya lembut. Wajahnya mulai nampak memerah, bahkan tomat akan kalah dengan warna merah membara itu. Siapa yang menyangka lelaki yang tidak pernah ditemui nya selama tujuh tahun kini menjadi pendamping seumur hidupnya. Harapan yang tidak pernah ia gantung terlalu tinggi. Ia menatap sosok jangkung yang tengah berjalan di hadapannya. Lelaki itu menenteng sebuah tas yag cukup besar. Bukan. Tas itu bukan miliknya. Tas itu milik istrinya yang akan menempati apartemen miliknya. Mata gadis itu tidak bisa lepas dari sosok suaminya, tanpa ia sadari mereka sudah ada di depan pintu kamar Nozaki.

"Sudah sampai", Nozaki meletakkan tas besar itu disisi kanannya. Chiyo hanya mengintip kecil dari balik tangan kekar Nozaki saat pria itu membuka kunci pintu apartemennya.

"Masuklah, Sakura"

Gadis itu hanya diam ia masih menatap punggung yang kini sudah berubah menjadi dada bidang. Wajahnya tidak bisa berhenti memerah.

"Sakura?", sekali lagi suaminya memanggil. Chiyo masih diam.

"Eh?"

"Apanya yang eh? Kau mau masuk atau tidak, Sakura?"

"Umetarou nii-san?", suara Chiyo penuh keheranan.

"Ah, berhentilah memanggilku dengan nii-san. Aku bukan kakakmu kan?"

"Anata?", Chiyo tersenyum kecil ia sedikit malu dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Nozaki saja sudah cukup. Sekarang masuklah. Aku banyak pekerjaan"

Lagi, gadis itu mematung di daun pintu. Sementara sang suami berjalan didepannya, masuk ke ruang tengah di balik pintu geser.

"Ah, maaf Sakura. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku hanya ingin membuat ibu-ibu itu sedikit lebih tenang dan tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku lagi. Jadi mengertilah.", ia terhenti. Lalu membalikkan badannya. "Masuklah, jangan hanya berdiri disana. Ah dan maaf sedikit berantakan"

Chiyo masih mematung ditempatnya. Tersentak dengan perkataan suami yang baru menikahinya belum lebih dari 24 jam. Air matanya seperti akan mencair. _"Apa yang kau mengerti tentang perasaanku? Apa ini hanya sebuah permainan untukmu? Aku tidak mengerti, sangat tidak mengerti..."._ Ia memegangi cincin pernikahannya, kertas itu masih tersimpul manis disana.

"Sakura?", suara Nozaki membangunkan lamunannya. "Hai..", Chiyo hanya menjawab seadanya kemudian ia masuk ke ruang tengah. Disebelahnya ada dapur. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Tapi sesuatu yang menutupi ruangan itu. Aroma tidak sedap juga keluar dari sana. Chiyo langsung menutup hidungnya. Dia cukup terkejut dengan kondisi seperti ini. Mungkin ini lebih dari persepsi 'kapal pecah'. Dengan sigap gadis itu mengambil langkah kebelakang hingga ia keluar dari pintu geser dan tersudut pada dinding.

"Ahhh... Maaf aku belum sempat membersihkannya karena upacara pernikahan kita yang mendadak. Entah apa yang dipikirkan orang tua itu", Nozaki berjalan ke ruangan disebelah kanan. Dengan napas yang berat Chiyo terpaksa mengikuti Nozaki. Dengan langkah yang hati-hati dia berusaha untuk tidak menginjak beberapa sampah yang berserakan. Walau kenyataannya sangat sulit, karena ruangan ini hampir penuh dengan sampah. Aroma yang menusuk hidung Chiyo pun tidak bisa ia singkirkan, begitu menusuk setiap pori dan langsung menyergap ke dalam lubang hidungnya padahal tangan mungil itu sudah tersangkut manis menutup hidungnya.

"Ini kamarmu, Sakura", lelaki itu menunjukkan sebuah kamar dengan kasur besar. Sangat berbeda dengan ruang tengah, kamar tidur benar-benar rapi dan bersih. Chiyo bahkan bisa melepas tangannya dengan santai. Mengambil udara segar yang tersisa diruangan itu. Ia mebuka jendela agar udara bertambah segar. Ia bisa merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari dan sejuknya angin yang melewati daun jendela. "Segarnya..."

"Nee, Um-"

Kalimat itu terpotong. "Nozaki, Sakura"

"Hei, kalau kau tidak berniat menikahiku kenapa kau tidak menolaknya saja?", Chiyo merasa sudah cukup untuk saat ini. Dia tidak mau menaggungnya sendiri, sebelum semuanya terlanjur lebih jauh, sebelum terlanjur perasaanya semakin dalam.

"Ini kenapa aku benci anak-anak", Nozaki mendesah pelan. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Nozaki Chiyo. Ah, bukan. Kau, Sakura Chiyo. Kenapa langsung menerima lamaranku begitu saja? Bukankah ini sepenuhnya kesalahanmu?"

"Kau bilang kau mengerti perasaanku, perasaan apa yang kau mengerti?"

"Kau menyukaiku kan, Sakura?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat lehernya menegang seolah tidak bisa berpaling dari tatapan Nozaki. Tatapan tajam itu, entah kapan terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?", Chiyo menaikkan suaranya. Kembali menatap tajam Nozaki. "Ma.. ma..maksudku, kita teman sejak kecil! Lalu apa masalahnya?", ia terbata lalu meninggi. Sementara Nozaki hanya melenguh sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan se-menyusahkan ini. Kenapa wanita itu tidak bisa membiarkan aku hidup tenang sedikit saja"

"Hei! Aku belum selesai!"

"Istirahatlah, Sakura. Aku akan ada di ruang kerja, panggil saja jika butuh sesuatu", Nozaki membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap gadis yang membelakanginya. Melenguh penuh beban, menatap tangan istrinya yang menggenggam erat bajunya sendiri. "Kau itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku, Sakura. Tolong jangan menyusahkanku, anggaplah rumah mu sendiri". Istrinya tidak menjawab, bahkan suara napas pun tidak terdengar darinya. "Ah, akan aku telpon jasa tukang bersih. Beristirahatlah"

.

.

"Apanya yang mengerti! Apanya yang tanggung jawab! Apanya yang menikah! Apa!", Chiyo menekan suaranya. Beradu dengan napas yang cepat tangannya menutup seluruh wajah chubby itu. Jelas ia dapat merasakan cairan hangat membanjir, meluap dari balik tangannya. Namun, suaranya masih terpendam jauh di bawah kerongkongannya. "Aku di permainkan... Ibu..."

Ketukan pintu kamar membuyarkan tangisnya. Tenggelam bersama air mata yang di seka. Pintu itu masih tertutup. Sang pengetuk pintu memang tidak berniat untuk membukanya.

"dengar, Sakura. Asisten-asintenku akan datang. Tolong bersikaplah seperti seharusnya"

"Apa yang seperti seharusnya?", suaranya pelan namun masih bisa di dengar dengan baik oleh Nozaki.

"Jadilah istri yang baik, Sakura"

Kemudian suara itu menghilang dan seolah pergi menjauh. Chiyo bergumam pelan, sangat pelan bahkan telinganya tak mampu menangkap gelombang itu. "Istri yang baik ya...".

Chiyo menegakkan dirinya menatap tas yang besar di sisi daun pintu. Setidaknya dia harus membereskan barang bawaanya. Ia melucuti setiap isi tas itu. Hanya berisi pakaian dan beberapa buku kuliah, dan juga manga yang selalu ia baca."Bagaimana orang sepertinya bisa menjadi Yumeno Sakiko, Yumeno sensei..."

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Dua orang perempuan yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya berlari di antara lalu lalang orang. "Yuzuki! Ayo cepat kalau tidak antriannya akan panjang"

"Pelan sedikit, bodoh!", wanita berambut cokelat itu menghentikan langkahnya. Napasnya sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Ini Yumeno sensei, Yuzuki. Yumeno sensei!", jelas sekali nampak aura kegembiraan luar biasa dari gadis berpita polkadot merah itu. Wajahnya bahkan tersipu merah muda.

"Iya aku mengerti, tapi aku baru selesai klub basket. Energi ku tidak sebanyak anak klubb seni yang hanya duduk dan memandang sesuatu"

Akhirnya mereka hanya berjalan santai.

"Yumeno sensei~ Yumeno sensei~"

"Chiyorin! Tidak usah bernyanyi seperti itu, kau akan menyesal kalau bertemu dengan orang itu"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja yah begitulah"

"Yuzuki?"

"Tidak apa-apa lupakan"

Mereka tiba di depan toko buku yang cukup besar. Ada sebuah _x-banner_ disana, berisi mengenai Yumeno Sakiko yang akan memberikan tanda tangannya. Sayangnya mereka sudah bukanlah lagi telat, melainkan sangat telat. Sudah terlambat untuk Sakura Chiyo untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan mangaka idolanya dan juga bertemu dengannya, dia sangat ingin tentunya. Wajahnya yang tadi ceria kini bermuka agak sedikit kecewa, namun ia tetap mempertahankan senyumnya dihadapan sahabatnya, Seo Yuzuki. Yang melihat perubahan ekspresi itu dengan tanpa segan menarik Chiyo ke dalam toko buku tersebut.

"Ayo Chiyorin. Dia masih ada di dalam"

Chiyo menahan langkahnya, hingga langkah Yuzuki pun terpakasa terhenti.

"Eh,, Yuzuki. Tapi sudah selesai, aku tidak apa-apa Yuzuki. Mungkin la-"

Yuzuki tidak menyerah dengan perkataan itu dan dia tahu sahabatnya sangat-sangat ingin. Setidaknya Yuzuki benar-benar tahu kalau Yumeno sensei masih ada di toko buku. Yuzuki membawa Chiyo ke ruang staff yang sebenarnya terlarang untuk mereka masuki. Tolong jangan salahkan pesona Seo Yuzuki yang berakal sedikit bulus. Ia menelpon Yumeno Sakiko untuk menunggunya sampai tiba di toko buku walaupun acaranya sudah selesai. Sangat mudah untuk Yuzuki, karena dia adalah asisten mangaka itu.

"Chiyo tunggulah sebentar", Yuzuki meninggalkan Chiyo ditengah keramain karyawan toko buku yang bersiap untuk menutup tokonya. Chiyo bisa melihat Yuzuki tengah berbincang dengan seorang wanita dewasa. Ia hanya bisa mengira-ngira kalau gadis itu adalah Yumeno Sakiko. Namun ia juga dapat melihat seorang lelaki jangkung yang membelakangi pandangannya. Kalau lelaki itu jelas jauh dari perkiraan Chiyo, tentu dia bukan Yumeno Sakiko. Menurutnya.

.

.

"Ini berikan pada sahabatmu itu", lelaki itu menyodorkan papan kertas berbubuh tanda tangan tertanda Yumeno Sakiko. "Ah tapi", lelaki itu menatap teman di sebelahhnya. "Mungkin lebih baik kau yang memberikannya, Miyako".

"Oh ayolah, aku masih harus bersandiwara setelah lelah melayani penggemar-penggemarmu"

"Anak itu tidak boleh tahu kalau aku adalah Yumeno Sakiko"

"Heeeeeh~~~ Aku akan kena marah Maeno lagi kalau seperti ini terus, UME-TA-ROU-"

"Kak Miyako aku mohon!", Yuzuki menginterupsi kekesalan Miyako.

"gomen ne Seo-chan, Umetarou... aku harus pergi sekarang juga! Jaa~"

Wanita itupun hilang dari pandangan mata Chiyo. Namun Miyako sempat menatap dan melambaikan tangannya pada Chiyo. Sukses membuat sipuan merah di pipinya. Saat Miyako berlalu dan hilang dari pandangan Chiyo, Yuzuki masih berbincang dengan lelaki jangkung itu. Chiyo mencoba meruubah posisinya untuk melihat wajah lelaki itu tapi ia tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Lagi pula, ruang geraknya juga sedikit terbatas.

"Katakan saja padanya, aku sedang sibuk dan tidak dapat menemuinya. Miyako bodoh, kenapa dia harus melambaikan tangannya? Menyusahkan"

"Sensei"

"Ada apa, Seo?"

"Dia sangat menyukaimu"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Sampaikan maafku untuknya"

"Dia sangat menyukaimu, sensei!"

"Aku tahu, Seo"

Kemudian Yumeno sensei memberikan tanda tangan kedua yanng berisi permintaan maaf untuk Sakura Chiyo. Yuzuki kembali dengan membawa dua buah tanda tangan di tangannya. Menyerahkannya pada Chiyo.

"nee, Yuzuki. Lelaki jangkung itu siapa?"

"Ah, dia? Hanya kenalan di toko buku ini"

"Begitu yah? Pantas kau bisa masuk dengan mudah..."

"Ah, Yumeno sensei meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menemuimu. Dia sangat sibuk, katanya..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Aku sangat beruntung masih bisa mendapatkan tanda tangannya. Ahh, Yumeno sensei itu cantik sekali yah. Dia sangat dewasa", saking senangnya Chiyo memeluk tanda tangan itu.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Chiyo mendesah pelan mengingat kenangan itu. "Jumlahnya jadi dua, ya... kebohongan yang indah, suami ku..."

Chiyo melanjutkan kegiatan rapi-merapikan barangnya. Hampir seharian tidak ada interaksi di apartemen berukuran cukup besar itu. Nozaki dengan kesibukannya hampir tidak keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Waktu terasa begitu lama bagi Chiyo. Ia menatap tumpukan sampah dan aroma yang menusuk hidungnya. Benar-benar tidak bisa ia abaikan. Sepertinya Nozaki lupa untuk menelepon jasa tukang bersih. Ah, bahkan Chiyo agak malas untuk menanyakannya. Tanpa ia sadari matahari mulai enggan menemaninya dan mengirimkan bulan untuk menerangi Chiyo dengan cahaya temaramnya. Ruangan itu kini sudah rapi, sudah tidak ada tumpukan sampah lagi, sudah tidak ada lagi aroma tidak sedap. Beruntunglah Chiyo yang membawa pengharum ruangan dari kamarnya yang dulu. Yah faktor utamanya karena sudah tidak ada tumpukan sampah disana.

"Permisi~", sebuah suara terdengar dari balik pintu. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari kediaman Nozaki.

"Ano.. sensei? Kau mengunci pintumu~", katanya lagi. Nozaki yang mendengarnya merasa heran. Ia tidak pernah mengunci pintu apartemennya. Jadi asistennya dapat masuk tanpa mengganggu pekerjaan Nozaki.

Nozaki bangun dari kursinya, ia menatap tumpukan deadline di meja kerjanya. Napas agak berat ia hembuskan. "Menyusahkan", keluhnya.

Namun ketika Nozaki membuka pintu ruang kerja, ruang tengah di hadapannya sudah bersih. Benar-benar bersih. Ia bahkan dapat mencium aroma pinus yang menyegarkan. "Apa aku sudah menelpon jasa tukang bersih? Dia tidak meminta bayaran?" Ia berpikir sebentar. Pada nyatanya ia tidak benar-benar menelpon jasa tukang bersih. Karena ia lupa dengan itu dan terfokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Hey Nozaki, cepatlah diluar dingin sekali!", seru suara itu. Ia berhenti memikirkan hal tidak penting itu. Kemudian berlalu membuka pintu.

"Tidak biasanya dikunci?", tanya seorang pria ber tubuh kecil yang sedang menggosokkan kedua tangannya. Nozaki terpaksa menurunkan jauh pandangannya untuk melihat surai biru milik pria itu.

"Ah, sumanai. Sepertinya Sakura yang mengunci pintu"

Mereka masuk kedalam dengan Nozaki berada didepan. "Apa benar ini apartemenmu, yo Nozaki", pria itu tidak bisa berekspresi melihat ruangan yang lebih bersih dari biasanya. Kemudian datanglah Chiyo dari kamar mandi. Ia menutup kepalanya dengan handuk. "Ah, ada tamu.", dia tersenyum ramah.

"Sakura Chiyo?", Lelaki itu jelas terkejut dan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ho... Ho... Hori senpai?"

"Senpai?", Nozaki menaikan sebelah alisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **belong to Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rated T**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **A/N : If you found to many conversations, don't blame me. It's just your delusion. Yes. Your delusion.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **and then, Happy Reading**

 **a Fanfiction of Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

" **Hanya Kamu (?)"**

 **by Shireni Hime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

"Senpai?", tanya Nozaki. Wajahnya tidak terlalu terkejut. Ia hanya sekedar bertanya. Hanya sebuah pertanyaan retorika belaka. Lelaki ini tahu betul jika Hori dan Chiyo memang saling mengenal.

"Dia adalah senior ku dikampus, suamiku~", Chiyo sedikit menggoda Nozaki. Ia tahu telinga suaminya itu akan sedikit iritasi dengan kata itu. Seperti yang di harapkan. Mata Nozaki sedikit menajam menatap Chiyo, sementara yang di tatap hanya cuek menuju dapur.

"Nozaki!", Hori meninggikan suaranya. "Jadi kau dijodohkan dengannya, hei Nozaki!", lanjutnya. Suaranya sedikit terkejut. Tentu, Nozaki tidak pernah menyebut nama Chiyo ditelinga Hori.

"Begitulah..."

"Apanya yang begitu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau dijodohkan dengannya?"

"Se..senpai?", Chiyo meragu.

"APA!"

"Hori Senpai!", Nozaki sedikit berteriak kepada asisten sekaligus seniornya ketika kuliah. Dengan sigap jemarinya yang panjang menutup mulut itu. Ia melenguh kesal. Nozaki tidak tahu kenapa ia ikut berteriak seperti Hori. "Maaf sepertinya aku kurang sehat", tambah Nozaki lemas.

"Mungkin karena kau belum makan, suamiku. Akan ku buatkan sesuatu untukmu". Chiyo terlihat gembira. Yah, dia gembira. Meskipun ini seperti sebuah dusta yang memilukan. Mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya tak pernah ingin ia ketahui, jika perlu ia tidak usah mengetahuinya.

"Semuanya benar-benar mendadak, Hori senpai". Nozaki memutar lehernya menatap dinding ruang yang polos. Memijat lehernya yang tidak pegal. Ia hanya menghindari tatapan seniornya itu.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak mengundangmu, senpai. Apa suamiku tidak mengundangmu juga?". Chiyo tersenyum ringan, ia meletakkan secangkir teh di hadapan Hori. Hori hanya menjawab dengan desahan napas yang agak berat. Diminumnya teh hangat itu. Cuaca diluar tentu sangat dingin, jam di dinding ruang tengah kini sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

"Dia tidak mengundangku. Hanya bilang akan dijodohkan dan menikah, tanpa memberi tahu dengan siapa —kapan—dimana dia menikah!", Hori meletakkan gelasnya dengan kesal. Lalu meminum tehnya lagi.

Nozaki mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di atas meja. Nozaki tahu betul sumber kekesalan Hori, namun ia tidak peduli dengan celotehan kekesalan itu. Ia menunggu sesuatu. Dia bukan sedang menunggu Hori yang tengah menikmati teh hangatnya, melainkan ia menunggu secangkir teh miliknya. Ekor matanya menelisik meraih tatapan Chiyo, namun istrinya tengah menatap isi kulkas dengan serius. Nozaki yakin Chiyo akan menjadi istri yang baik dihadapan Hori. Meskipun Nozaki tahu akan ada masalah disini.

"Aku hanya menemukan ini di kulkas suamiku, senpai. _Gomenne._...", Chiyo memberikan sebungkus _potato chip._

Akhirnya, Nozaki melenguh. "Apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu, Istriku yang baik?". Entah kenapa kalimat yang dilontarkan Nozaki begitu menggelikan di telinga Chiyo, padahal Nozaki mengatakannya penuh dengan penekanan. "Ahh, kurasa tidak ada", Chiyo tersenyum kemenangan. Nozaki hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Dirasa memang Chiyo tidak cocok untuk seorang gadis yang sudah berusia 20 tahun. Lagi. Nozaki melenguh kesal.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengundangnya, suamiku?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin menyakitinya"

"Begitu kah, Nozaki?", Hori tertawa garing. Kemudian melepas napas yang sedikit dalam. Nozaki hanya mengetukkan jari di meja dengan cepat. Matanya melirik Chiyo. Dan, lagi. Ia melenguh kesal.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke minimarket sebentar", Chiyo berdiri dari duduknya. Ia masuk ke kamar dan keluar tidak lama kemudian dengan mengenakan jaketnya. "Akan ku belikan camilan untuk kalian dan juga ba—ha—an ma—ka—aa—nan". Ia mengangkat kantong plastik transparan berisi mie instan dan mie cup instan. Mata Nozaki mengejang mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Chiyo pada makanannya. Padahal, Nozaki menyetok untuk beberapa minggu kedepan.

"Tolong kembalikan itu ke tempat semula, Nona Nozaki". Wajah lelaki bertubuh tinggi terlihat serius.

"Tidak mau! Aku akan membuang sampah ini, atau aku bisa menukarnya kembali dengan uang"

"SAKURA!", suara Nozaki meninggi. "kembalikan ke tempat semula", tambahnya dengan suara rendah.

"Kenapa kau berteriak? Aku sedang menjadi istri yang baik untukmu...", Chiyo melempar kantong plastik itu ke lantai. Membuat isinya tumpah ruah. Nozaki mengurut dahinya yang tidak terasa penat. Hanya saja sedikit bingung, bagaimana Chiyo bisa kekanakan seperti ini. Dan hal ini membuatnya membiarkan Chiyo pergi begitu saja. Bantingan pintu terdengar begitu jelas menggema di gendang telinga Hori dan Nozaki. Membuat keduanya mendesah kesal bersamaan.

"Kurasa kau berlebihan, Nozaki"

"Biarkan saja, dia masih anak-anak", Nozaki mengangkat tubuhnya hingga tegap. "Sekarang lakukan pekerjaanmu, Hori senpai. Ada beberapa latar yang harus kau kerjakan dari pekerjaan dua hari yang lalu". Ia berjalan ke arah depan, meraih mie instan yang berserakan nakal di lantai.

"Hei, Nozaki"

"Ada apa?", ia menoleh sedikit. Tubuhnya masih setengah terduduk.

"Tolong jangan membentaknya seperti tadi". Hori menelan ludahnya. Mata Nozaki membuatnya sedikit kikuk, meski tatapan itu adalah tatapan Nozaki seperti biasanya. "Ma...maksudku. Aku masih temannya, aku tidak ingin melihatnya sedih seperti tadi"

"Kalian sangat dekat", Nozaki mengalihkan perhatiannya pada teman setia yang menemani malam-malam _deadline_ nya. Teman yang dibuang begitu saja oleh istri yang baru di nikahinya.

"Kau tahu itu kan, Nozaki. Apa benar kau di jodohkan dengannya?", matanya melirik Nozaki yang masih memungut mie-mie itu. Tidak ada jawaban dari Nozaki. "Aku mengenal Chiyo saat reuni klub seni di kampus. Kalau tidak salah Chiyo baru saja lulus SMA waktu itu. Dia sangat polos. Bahkan sekarang juga masih sama polosnya". Hori tertawa kecil. Nozaki tidak merespon perkataan senpainya. Namun, ia mendengarkan dengan sangat baik. Termasuk tawa kecil itu. "Tidak ku sangka, akan secepat ini dia menikah. Terlebih dengan mu, tidak pernah terlintas dalam benakku".

Hori menarik tubuhnya, menyangganya dengan kedua tangan. Menatap langit-langit yang hampa. Mendesah dengan pelan. "Yasudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi"

"Maaf senpai aku tidak bermaksud", gumam Nozaki.

"kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada", Nozaki berdiri memeluk kantong plastik itu. Ia berjalan ke ruang kerja. "Akan lebih aman menyimpannya disini". Sementara Hori hanya melenguh menanggapi kelakuan _boss_ nya yang suka sekali memakan mie cup instan.

.

.

.

"Pintunya terkunci, bagaimana ini Yuzuki?"

"Apa dia belum kembali?"

"Dia yang menyuruh kita kesini, bodoh"

"Kalau begitu kau telepon dia"

Sepasang kekasih itu tengah asik berdiri di depan apartemen orang. Mereka tampak begitu kedinginan.

"Yuzuki? Wakamatsu?", yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke arah suara.

"Chiyo-chan?", Wakamatsu heran kenapa Chiyo ada disini. "Apa rumahmu pindah di sekitar sini?", tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tinggal disini", Chiyo berdiri tepat di pintu bertuliskan 'Nozaki'. "Aku tinggal bersama suamiku"

"Oh begitu. Rupanya kau sudah menikah dengan laki-laki itu". Chiyo hanya mengangguk dan sambil membuka kunci pintu apartemen. "APA?!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Apa maksud kalian tidak menceritakannya padaku? Hah?", Chiyo kini berdecak pinggang menghadang mereka di depan pintu. Nozaki yang mendengar teriakan Wakamatsu menjadi kesal dan menyuruh Hori keluar.

"Aku hanya... ha...nyaaa", Wakamatsu terlihat bingung. Begitu juga Yuzuki, yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia tahu kelak Chiyo akan menanyakan hal ini, dan pertanyaan itu terlontar beberapa detik yang lalu. "Kalian sudah datang?", Hori muncul begitu saja dari balik pintu geser.

"Ah, senpai! Ayo cepat! Sensei menunggu kita!"

"Kalian berhutang penjelasan padaku, Yuzuki, Wakamatsu", bisik Chiyo ketika mereka melewati dirinya.

.

.

Nozaki menatap heran asisten perempuannya yang tengah asik mengintip keluar ruang kerja. Wanita itu tengah menatap sahabatnya yang sedang memasak dengan gembira. Kikikan kecilpun keluar dari bibir gadis berdada besar itu. Nozaki yang mulai terganggu melempar bola kertas kepada Wakamatsu. Jarinya menunjuk kekasih lelaki itu, sementara Nozaki tidak menolehkan pandangannya dari naskah yang sedang ia buat. Wakamatsu yang melihat ekspresi serius Nozaki tidak menjawabnya dengan kenapa atau ada apa. Ia cukup mengerti apa yang di inginkan _boss_ nya itu.

Napas berat keluar dari mulut pria berotot itu. "Hei, Yuzuki. Apa yang kau lakukan?". Yang dipanggil menegakkan tubuhnya. Menoleh ke arah Nozaki.

"Hoi, aku yang memanggilmu! tataplah aku"

"Oh, Waka! ada apa?"

"Ada apa matamu!? apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kerjakan _beta_ -mu itu"

"Ha? Kenapa jadi kau yang menyuruhku?"

Siku-siku kekesalan mulai nampak dari kening Nozaki. Pensil yang ada ditangannya patah begitu saja. Hori yang menatap kejadian itu segera menghentikan percakapan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Hei, sudahlah Wakamatsu.. Seo.. Cepat kerjakan saja pekerjaan kalian", Hori memberi isyarat atas kemarahan Nozaki. Ia menunjuk pensil patah yang sudah berpindah tempat dari lengan Nozaki ke atas meja. Wakamatsu dengan sigap kembali ke meja di ikuti Yuzuki.

"Yang benar saja, aku bahkan tidak bisa lebih tenang dari biasanya. Menyusahkan~"

"Ada masalah, yo sensei?"

"Masalah ya?", Nozaki malah menanggapi pertanyaan Yuzuki dengan pertanyaan balik, untuk dirinya sendiri. "Masalah... masalah... masalaah...", gumamnya kecil. Tangannya yang berpangku dagu mengisyaratkan ia tengah berpikir keras, cukup keras. "Tidak ada...", lanjutnya datar. Ia kembali mengerjakan sebagian naskahnya yang masih berbentuk draft kasar.

"Kau tidak sedang bertengkar dengan Chiyo kan, sensei?"

"Kerjakan saja pekerjaanmu, Seo"

Satu jam berlalu dan pekerjaan mereka hampir selesai. Mereka bisa di bilang asisten-asisten pro yang bisa mengerjakan _deadline_ dengan cepat dan tepat.

Tepat saat mereka menyelesaikan _deadline_ aroma yang menggugah selera menari-nari seolah memancing mereka untuk keluar dari sangkar itu. Masakan Chiyo tersaji rapi dihadapan Wakamatsu yang berdiri di depan pintu kerja. Entah kapan ia membukanya. Wakamatsu yang disusul oleh Yuzuki kemudian Hori menghampiri meja makan tanpa di undang. Chiyo mengintip Nozaki yang masih terduduk di meja kerjanya. Namun, Nozaki berdiri dan menghampirinya. Ia berdiri di daun pintu. "Kalian makanlah duluan, aku masih ada pekerjaan". Kemudian pintu tertutup. Membuat Chiyo tidak bergeming. Ia mematung beberapa detik disana.

"Apa dia masih marah padaku?"

"OH! Jadi kalian sungguh sedang bertengkar?"

"Bukan begitu Yuzuki. Tapi, sepertinya seperti itu"

"Appaw mawkswut mo?"

"Telan makananmu dulu, Yuzuki", Wakamatsu memperingatkan. Meski begitu Chiyo paham apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya. Yuzuki memang sering seperti itu sejak mereka SMA.

"Akan ku buatkan teh untuknya"

Mendengar itu Hori melarang Chiyo keras, "Di..a, anu se..senseei sedang sibuk. Kau tidak boleh mengganggunya Chiyo"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan teh ini", Chiyo siap dengan segelas teh hijau hangat dan botol madu di tangannya.

"Yuzuki! Bantu aku!", pinta Hori.

"Percayalah kau tidak ingin melihat aktivitas ' _deadline'_ nya itu, Chiyorin". Chiyo menatap Yuzuki yang berwajah serius. Kemudian Hori mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Hei, Wakamatsu"

"Hm?", jawab Wakamatsu ia sedang mengunyah nasinya. Namun matanya menatap Chiyo.

" _deadline_ apa setelah _deadline?"_ , pertanyaan yang cukup membingungkan. Namun, karena wakamatsu hanya konsen makan dia tidak tahu topik apa yang sedang dibicarakan. Dengan enteng Wakamatsu menjawab,"Tentu saja makan!"

Tanpa basa basi dan mempedulikan Hori juga Yuzuki, Chiyo nekat membuka pintu ruang kerja Nozaki. Ia membukanya dengan pelan namun menutupnya dengan keras. Cukup membuat Nozaki tersedak beberapa helai mie di tenggorokannya.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintunya terlebih dulu?"

"Aku ke minimarket membelikanmu ini" Chiyo meletakkan teh hijau hangat beserta sebotol madu di meja kerja Nozaki. Tangannya mengepal kuat. "Jangan membentak ku di hadapan Hori senpai. Kumohon padamu, Nozaki-kun!"

Nozaki meletakkan mie cup instannya di atas meja, "Kau menyukainya, Sakura?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja Hori senpai akan megkhawatirkanku. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir"

"Dengarkan aku..."

"Aku tidak mau mendengarmu. Aku sudah mendengarkanmu, dan aku melakukan apa yang kau pinta. Tapi kau tetap membentak ku, Nozaki-kun"

Nozaki merebahkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku kerja. Ia menatap gadis di hadapannya tengah menahan air mata yang akan tumpah. Sudah tidak akan terbendung lagi. Nozaki membawa tangan kanannya ke kepala Chiyo yang lebarnya tidak lebih dari telapak tangan Nozaki. Ia menyentuhnya dengan lembut. "Dengarkan aku...", katanya lagi. "Jangan menggoda ku dengan hal konyol, jika kau melakukannya lagi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Kau tahu alasanku menikah denganmu, itu semua tidak akan merubah apa yang sudah terjadi"

"ceraikan aku...", gumam Chiyo.

"Apa?"

"CERAIKAN AKU! DASAR BODOH!",Chiyo keluar dengan penuh air mata. Mengunci pintu dengan rapat. Nozaki yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Chiyo berlari mengejarnya. Namun, ia kalah cepat. Chiyo sudah masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu.

"Chiyo! Buka pintunya!", Nozaki mengetuk pintu dengan keras. Asisten yang tengah makan hanya menatap kejadian yang baru saja terjadi seperti sebuah drama. Tentu mereka mendengar teriakan Chiyo yang meminta cerai. Karena mie cup instan yang membuat Chiyo meminta di ceraikan. Setidaknya itu cukup untuk saat ini.

"Mungkin kalau kau memakan ini ia akan memaafkanmu, sensei", celetuk Wakamatsu polos.

"Mungkin saja Chiyorin sedih karena kau lebih memilih mie cup itu daripada masakannya"

"Waaah masakan Chiyo memang benar-benar leezat~", Hori merebahkan tubuhnya diatas lantai. Perutnya terasa sangat penuh. "Kau harus benar-benar memakannya, Nozaki. Hargailah istrimu", wajahnya benar-benar serius. Nozaki hanya menghela napasnya. Kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Ia berhenti di daun pintu.

"Setelah makan kalian pulanglah. Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku"

BRAAAAK! Pintu kamar Chiyo terbanting hebat.

"Aku mau pulang! Kau bahkan lebih peduli pada pekerjaanmu!" teriaknya. Kini Chiyo sudah memutuskannya dengan serius. Dia tidak bisa untuk hidup seperti ini. Sekalipun ia mencintai Nozaki.

"Tidurlah, lebih baik kau istirahat. Bahkan kau belum makan nasi. Setidaknya pikirkan dirimu dulu, baru kau boleh memikirkanku. Ingatlah, kau menjadi tanggungjawabku sekarang". Chiyo hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan suaminya. Begitu pula dengan para asistennya. Kalimat itu terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang khawatir.

"Nah, Chiyorin. Coba kau pikirkan lagi tentang perceraian. Kalian baru bertemu lagi setelah tujuh tahun, mungkin kalian harus masih beradaptasi dengan sifat baru masing-masing"

"Apa maksudmu dengan bertemu lagi setelah tujuh tahun, Yuzuki?", Hori nampak penasaran. Wajahnya sangat jelas menggambarkan raut itu. Entah kenapa Nozaki hanya melenguh. "Nozaki!", panggil Hori. "Bukankah kau dijodohkan dengannya?", Hori terhenti. "Selama ini kau tahu, Nozaki?" Nozaki hanya diam. Ia membuang perhatiannya pada jendela yang tidak menarik sama sekali. "Aku bertanya padamu, Nozaki!"

"Ada apa, senpai? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?", tanya Chiyo. Hori malah melakukan hal yang sama dengan Nozaki. Namun ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lantai. Kini Nozaki dan Hori saling berpaling wajah.

"Ini bukan salahku", kalimat super yang berhasil membuat telinga Hori cukup merah. Hori mengepal kedua tangannya. Gigi bagian atas dan bawahnya bergesekan di sudut bibir. Cukup membuat ngilu dirinya sendiri. Dengan penuh penekanan suara Hori keluar, "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Nozaki!". Ia mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi. "Terimakasih makanannya, Chiyo. Senang bisa memakan masakanmu".

Hori berjalan melewati pintu geser, langkahnya terhenti. Kepalanya muncul bersamaan dengan mundur langkahnya. Menatap Nozaki serius, "Lebih baik kau hajar saja orang yang tidak mau memakannya. Aku pulang dulu". Ucapannya sangat tegas. Kini Hori benar-benar berlalu. Meninggalkan tanda tanya pada benak Chiyo.

"Hori senpai?", gumam Wakamatsu. Wakamatsu yang satu klub dengan Hori dan Chiyo tentu tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh senpai bertubuh tinggi rata-rata itu. Namun ia hanya bisa diam, kemudian ia menyenggol siku lengan Yuzuki. Memberi tanda bahwa sebaiknya mereka juga pergi dari sini. Yuzuki mengerti, ia hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kami juga pulang. Terimakasih untuk makanannya, Chiyorin. Seperti biasa sangat lezat"

Mereka berlalu meninggalkan dua insan yang masih membisu disana. Tanpa saling menatap hanya kesal dalam diam. Nozaki mengambil langkahnya lebih dulu. Membawa raganya ke dalam ruang kerja. Namun suara Chiyo menghentikannya.

"Jadi apa alasanmu tidak mengundang Hori senpai, Nozaki-kun?"

Nozaki tidak pernah berpikir untuk mendengar nada serius dari mulut Chiyo. Seorang gadis yang bersikap kekanakan. Pertanyaan itu membuatnya melenguh untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kalau ku katakan ia menyukaimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sakura?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **belong to Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Rated T**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **A/N : If you found to many conversations, don't blame me. It's just your delusion. Yes. Your delusion. Remember, this is drama.**

 **Make sure you have times, this chapter will kill your times.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **and then, Happy Reading**

 **a Fanfiction of Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

" **Hanya Kamu (?)"**

 **by Shireni Hime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kalau ku katakan ia menyukaimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sakura?"_

" _ia menyukaimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sakura?"_

" _ia menyukaimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

" _ia menyukaimu"_

" _ia menyukaimu..."_

"–Sakura..."

"...Sakura..."

Chiyo mengerutkan dahinya. Matanya masih terpejam dibawah sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela. Suara berat itu memanggil namanya, membuatnya tersadar dari bisik-bisik mimpi buruknya. Seketika raganya terbangun. Napasnya beradu dengan cepat. Ia memegang dadanya, mencoba mengatur udara yang melewati rongga paru.

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk, Sakura?"

Chiyo menatap lelaki jangkung yang tengah berbalut handuk di sebagian tubuhnya. Gadis itu bisa melihat dada bidang milik Nozaki. Bukan tanpa alasan, pria itu hanya sedang mengambil pakaiannya. Bagaimanapun kamar yang ditiduri Chiyo adalah kamarnya juga.

"Ap! Apaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan! Ke... kenapa dengan pakaianmu?", Chiyo refleks menarik selimut yang sudah agak menjauh dari tubuhnya. Ia menutupi tubuh dan wajahnya dengan selimut itu.

"Pakaianku?", Nozaki memegang _t-shirt_ nya. Terbesit dalam benaknya untuk menggoda gadis yang baru ia nikahi dua hari yang lalu itu. Dengan masih mengenakan handuk ia berjalan mendekati Chiyo. Nozaki berdiri tepat di sisi Chiyo. "Apa yang kau takutkan? Aku sudah memakainya. Sekarang buka selimutnya, Sakura"

Chiyo menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh suaminya, Nozaki. Wajahnya seketika memerah. Tepat di hadapannya terpampang sebuah perut kencang lengkap dengan ototnya. _Six pack._ Perut itu milik suaminya sendiri, Nozaki Umetarou. Mata lelaki itu mengejang, napasnya terhenti sepersekian detik melihat tingkah gadis polos dihadapannya. Dengan wajah merah padam Chiyo kembali menutupi wajahnya, kali ini dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Ap.. Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Dengan sigap Nozaki mengenakan _t-shirt_ yang di pegangnya. Sungguh ekspresi yang mengejutkan bagi Nozaki. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang. Mengambil jemari Chiyo yang menutupi wajah _chubby_ itu. Seketika jantung Chiyo berdegup kencang. Seperti tabuhan _drum band_ di festival.

Nozaki tertarik pada cincin yang tersemat indah di jari manis Chiyo. "Kau belum melepasnya, Sakura?". Pandangannya beralih pada pemilik tubuh mungil. Kemudian kembali pada cincin itu. "Kertasnya..." Nozaki memutar cincin yang menindih kertas itu, seolah ingin melepaskan.

"JANGAN!", teriak Chiyo. Ia menarik lengannya. Mendekapkannya pada dada. Jemari lengan kanannya menamengi cincin itu. Mendekapnya kuat. "Jangan di lepaskan, ku mohon"

"Tidak kah itu menyakitimu, Sakura?"

Hanya gelengan kepala yang di dapatkan oleh Nozaki. "Berapa ukuran jari manismu? Akan ku belikan yang baru"

Chiyo mengangkat wajahnya. Ia cukup mendongak hebat meski dalam keadaan duduk sekalipun. Matanya sedikit sayu. Mungkin karena baru terbangun dari mimpinya. Namun Nozaki dapat menangkap tatapan nanar itu. Sesuatu yang datangnya jauh dari hati. Sesuatu yang sedikit mengoyak batinnya.

"Hanya ini yang dapat menjaga perasaanku padamu, Um–"

Seketika itu pula Nozaki terbangun dari tatapan yang hampir saja membius dirinya. Dengan sigap mulut itu terucap kata yang membuat Chiyo mengalihkan pandangannya pada dinding putih tanpa noda. "–Nozaki", potong pria bertubuh jangkung itu.

"Hey... Tidak bisakah aku memanggil namamu? Bagaimanapun aku sudah menjadi istrimu", Chiyo menatap wajah tirus yang masih terduduk di sisinya. Mata pria itu tertarik pada jendela yang sudah ia buka. Melihat gorden yang menari tersibak angin pagi. Ia melepaskan napasnya dengan perlahan dan penuh kendali. Dengan pasti ia kembali menatap istrinya. Tepat di matanya.

"Haruskah aku mengulang kembali pertanyaanku, Sakura?". Chiyo hanya mematung. Sebelah alisnya naik satu tingkat. "Kenapa aku menikahimu, haruskah aku menjelaskannya lagi?". Otot mata gadis itu mengejang, sejurus kemudian mata itu lebih tertarik pada sudut nakas di sisi kanan tempat tidur.

"Tidak perlu", jawabnya lemah.

Nozaki beranjak dari duduknya. Meskipun ia sudah mengenakan _t-shirt_ nya. Ia tetap masih mengenakan handuk dibagian bawahnya. Jadi ia kembali ke lemari pakaian di sudut kamar. Membuka lemari dan mengambil celana _sport_ panjang. Ia terhenti sebelum menutup lemari itu. Di tatapnya Chiyo yang mengamati dirinya. "Aku hanya mengambil pakaianku, bagaimanapun ini masih kamarku", ujarnya. Kemudian kaki jenjang itu pergi meninggalkan Chiyo dalam keheningan kamar.

Chiyo menekuk kakinya. Ia mendekap seluruh tubuhnya, walau tidak terdekap seluruhnya. Ia benamkan kepala kecil itu diantara dada dan lutut. Menaikkan sedikit pandangannya, hingga hanya mata saja yang terlihat. "Jika ini kamarmu juga, setidaknya temani aku disini, Umetarou _nii-san_ "

Kini ia merebahkan tubuhnya. Merentangkan kedua tangan. Menggerakkannya seolah ia membuat sayap kupu-kupu di atas salju. "Kasur ini terlalu luas untuk ku tiduri sendirian", ia melenguh berat. Napas itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya sendiri.

.

.

.

Nozaki menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangan besar miliknya. Bagian tangan lainnya memegang erat celana _sport_ yang baru di ambilnya dari lemari. Tangan itu membentang menutupi perut, mempertemukan siku tangan kiri dan genggaman tangan kanannya. Ia tersandar pada tembok di sisi pintu kamar Chiyo. Pintu itu tertutup, menutupi ekspresi Nozaki saat ini.

Entah apa yang membuat wajahnya memanas. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari rona merah muda halus keluar dari pipinya. Matanya tidak bisa berhenti berkedip. "Aku hanya _topless_. Ekspresinya semengejutkan itu", ia terhenti. Otaknya sedikit berpikir, "Apa Sakura masih...".

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya hebat. "Tidak.. tidak.. tidak mungkin". Nozaki bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kini ia sudah menegakkan tubuhnya, berjalan menuju ruang kerja. "Tidak mungkin, dia sudah 20 tahun. Tentu dia pasti sudah...", lalu langkah dan kalimatnya terhenti. "Tapi mungkin saja...", gumamnya.

"Tidak... tidak... tidak... tidak mungkin. Tentu tidak...", ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Melenguh kesal karena pertengkaran pikirannya sendiri. "Ya. Itu tidak mungkin–"

.

.

Sebuah paksaan pada pintu yang terbuka mengejutkan Nozaki yang tengah melapisi draft manganya dengan pena. Suara pintu itu membuat pena nya menari kaluar garis. Tangannya mengepal kuat sang pena. Tubuhnya yang sedikit membungkuk, kini menegak dengan sempurna. Menatap daun pintu dengan seorang bertubuh kecil disana.

"Pintunya. Tidak bisakah kau mengetuknya terlebih dahulu, Sakura?"

"Maaf. Aku hanya berjaga-jaga kalau kau sedang memakan mie cup kesayanganmu itu. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Nozaki mengambil kertas di atas mejanya. Kertas yang sama yang gambarnya sedang ia lapisi dengan pena. Menunjukkannya pada Chiyo. Namun gadis itu tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Pencahayaan di ruang kerja Nozaki cukup temaram, kecuali lampu meja belajarnya. Nozaki melepaskan napas berat, mengayunkan engsel telapak tangannya. Memanggil gadis itu, Nozaki Chiyo. Gadis itu mendekat, ia pun penasaran.

Nozaki menunjuk bagian yang tercoret. Lalu dengan kesal meremas kertas itu tepat di hadapan Chiyo. "Pikirkan kembali pertanyaanmu sebelum membuka pintu", mata Chiyo tidak bergeming, pandangannya masih pada satu titik. Sementara Nozaki kembali mengambil selembar kertas dari tumpukan kertas di sudut meja kerjanya.

"Itu hanya goresan kecil. Bukankah kau bisa men- _tip ex_ nya?", Chiyo mencoba merileks-kan ketakutannya.

Kata-kata itu membuat siku siku kencang di dahi Nozaki. Ia mengatur napasnya agar tidak mengeluarkan intonasi yang keras pada istri yang enam tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Sedikit goresan saja gambar itu tidak bisa digunakan. Aku harus menggambarnya dari awal lagi"

Kini jantung Chiyo seolah akan berhenti. Ia ingin mengucapkan maaf tapi entah apa yang membuat mulutnya terbata. Kalimat itu tidak keluar seperti yang ia inginkan. Ia hanya mematung di sisi Nozaki. Hingga Nozaki membangunkannya. Ketakutan itu menyelimuti Chiyo. Ketidak _respect-_ an Nozaki akan semakin bertambah pada dirinya.

"Datang ke ruang kerjaku. Ada perlu apa, Sakura?", tanya Nozaki. Ia masih menggoreskan pensil di atas kertas polos yang baru ia ambil.

"A...a.. ku", Chiyo masih terbata. Sementara seolah tak peduli Nozaki masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Sarapannya sudah siap", tambah Chiyo lemah. Nozaki hanya berdehem pelan menanggapinya. Chiyo masih mematung disana, seolah tubuhnya tidak bisa ia gerakkan. "Ada lagi, Sakura?", kali ini Nozaki sibuk dengan penghapus dan beberapa benda di meja kerjanya.

"Sarapannya akan dingin, ka.. ka.. kalau tidak cepat–"

"Sarapanlah duluan, aku akan menyusul"

.

.

Satu jam tubuh mungil itu terduduk dihadapan omelet yang sudah mendingin. Bahkan kebulan asap tidak nampak disana. Beberapa kali perutnya bernyanyi dengan bebas. Menimbulkan kegaduhan sendiri, hingga Chiyo harus mengusapnya beberapa kali. Sesekali matanya pun tertuju pada jam dinding. Setengah jam lagi kelasnya dimulai, dan ia masih terduduk di ruang tengah menatapi sarapan yang sudah lewat dari jam sarapan. Tepat pukul 08. 03 pintu itu terbuka, ruang kerja Nozaki. Pria jangkung itu hanya terdiam melihat Chiyo yang masih terduduk di ruang tengah lengkap dengan dua omelet di atas meja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura? Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk sarapan lebih dulu?", Nozaki berjalan mendekati Chiyo. Kemudian duduk di sisi lain meja.

"Rasanya lebih nikmat jika di makan bersama"

"Walaupun kau sangat lapar?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak terlalu lapar", kemudian perut Chiyo melakukan paduan suara. Sangat merdu dan penuh _power_ hingga telinga Nozaki dapat mendengarnya. Pria yang hampir menyantap sarapannya itu terhenti. Meletakkan suapan itu kembali ke tempat semula, piring.

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura Chiyo"

"Nozaki. Sekarang aku adalah Nona Nozaki"

"Baiklah, Nona Nozaki. Sekarang dengarkan aku. Tolong jangan merepotkanku jika kau jatuh sakit. Bahkan dari kemarin perutmu belum terisi, itu mengapa aku memintamu untuk sarapan lebih dahulu. Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menungguku, jadi kali ini tidak usah menungguku. Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, selama itu tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku. Dan...", Nozaki menggantung kalimatnya. "...taati apa yang aku katakan. Apa kau mengerti, Sakura?"

Chiyo hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Nozaki-pun kembali memakan sarapannya. Begitu pula dengan Chiyo, namun matanya melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 08. 15. Ia akan terlambat untuk kuliah, tidak masalah jika hari ini adalah hari biasa. Namun yang membuatnya khawatir adalah ujian di hari ini. Dengan tergesa Chiyo memakan omeletnya, bahkan ia hampir tidak mengunyahnya. Segelas air mineral menjadi penutup untuk sarapannya hari ini. Dengan tergesa ia membawa piring itu ke westafel.

"Kau letakkan saja piringmu disini, tidak usah kau cuci. Aku akan mencucinya begitu pulang kuliah", matanya melirik kembali jam dinding, hanya tersisa 13 menit sebelum ujiannya dimulai. Dengan langkah cepat ia kembali ke kamarnya. Mengambil tas dan beberapa alat lukisnya.

"Apa kau sedang ada ujian?"

"Ha? Dari mana kau tahu, Um... Ah Nozaki-kun?", yah ia sedang terburu-buru dan tidak ingin meninggalkan apaartemen dengan mood yang buruk.

"Aku melihat kartu ujian di mejamu"

"Kartu ujian? AH! Aku melupakannya! Dasar bodoh!", Chiyo memukul kepalanya pelan. Dengan sigap ia kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil kartu ujiannya. Berlari kecil menuju pintu geser yang menghubungkan bagian depan dengan ruang tengah. Ia duduk di teras, mengenakan kaus kaki dengan tergesa. Hampir saja ia mengenakan warna yang berbeda.

"Tunggu aku sebentar", kepala Nozaki muncul dari balik pintu geser. Membuat Chiyo menoleh. Kemudian sosok itu menghilang ke dalam dan kembali dua menit kemudian. Masih dengan celana _sport_ panjang dan _t-shirt_ yang sama Nozaki mengenakan sandal santainya. Membuat Chiyo tertegun. Tidak, ia tidak terpesona. Hanya sedikit bertanya-tanya. Ada kepentingan apa hingga ia harus menunggu suaminya itu.

"Maaf aku harus menemukan ini jauh lebih lama dari yang ku perkirakan", Nozaki menunjukkan sebuah kunci yang melingkar di telunjuknya. Chiyo masih tidak mengerti, ke khawatiran tentang ujian membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. "Aku lupa meletakkan kunci motorku", tambah Nozaki. Kini Chiyo bisa menangkap maksud dari pria di hadapannya yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu. "Cepatlah!", titahnya. Chiyo hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah suaminya itu. Wajahnya sedikit merona saat ini. Setelah pagi mengejutkan yang membangunkannya, kini kehangatan mentari menyapanya.

.

.

"Apa sudah sangat terlambat?"

"Hanya beberapa menit. Aku pergi dulu, dan terima kasih tumpangannya", Chiyo berlari untuk mengejar waktu yang ia lewati.

"Tumpangan?", gumam Nozaki dengan sedikit senyuman. Matanya masih menatap kepergian istri mungilnya. Melihat sebuah simpul yang tergerai beruaraian senada dengan rambut panjang Chiyo. "Tunggu, Sakura!", suaranya cukup lantang, membuat gadis itu menghentikan penuh tanda tanya. Nozaki memanggil Chiyo dengan tangannya. Gadis itu menatap jam tangannya, berpikir sejenak kemudian berlari menghampiri Nozaki.

"Hadap sana", pinta Nozaki. Gadis itu menurut. "Simpul pitamu terlepas. Biar ku perbaiki"

Rona merah muda sudah pasti terpampang di pipi Chiyo. Ia ingin berbalik namun ia urungkan. Chiyo tahu semerah apa pipinya. "Te... te.. terimakasih~", dengan sigap dan tanpa menolehkan pandangannya Chiyo berlari meninggalkan suami jangkungnya di belakang. Suami yang hanya menatap kepergian Chiyo.

Meski sudah berlari dengan cepat, dan mendapat tumpangan dari Nozaki waktu tidak memberikan kompromi untuk gadis berpita ini. Beruntunglah dosen penguji masih memberinya kesempatan hingga ia dapat mengikuti ujian.

Chiyo mengambil posisi duduk di dekat Wakamatsu. Kekasih sahabatnya itu sudah hampir menyelesaikan lukisannya. Gadis itu menyiapkan peralatan lukisnya. Menatap dengan serius objek yang ada di depan kelas. Sedikit melirik ke arah kanvas milik Wakamatsu, ia merasa tertinggal. Napasnya sangat berat, bahkan untuk sekedar di lepaskan.

Satu buah goretan melekuk mengikuti objek di hadapannya. Lukisan itu hampir terbentuk hingga sebuah tarian kasar membuatnya menjadi buruk. Chiyo memegang perutnya kencang. Pandangan matanya sedikit memudar, kemudian terang lalu memudar kembali. Ia mencoba meraih tangan Wakamatsu di sisinya, namun tubuhnya terlanjur tumbang tidak kuat menahan sakit.

.

.

" _Kalau ku katakan ia menyukaimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sakura?"_

" _ia menyukaimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sakura?"_

" _ia menyukaimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

" _ia menyukaimu"_

" _ia menyukaimu..."_

"– _Sakura._.."

"...Chiyo?"

Chiyo terbangun dari tidur sesaatnya. Peluh benar-benar membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Wajahnya mengerut, merasakan sakit di bagian perutnya. Kencang dan perih, itu yang ia rasakan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Chiyorin?", tanya gadis berambut cokelat. Matanya menunjukkan ia sangat khawatir. Chiyo hanya melenguh menahan rasa sakitnya. "Kau tiba-tiba pingsan begitu saja, apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah lebih baik, Yuzuki"

Sebuah suara datang dari balik pintu ruang kesehatan. Deru kaki itu terdengar tergesa, kencang dengan irama yang berantakan. Pemilik deru itu berlari menghampiri nona Nozaki. "Apa yang terjadi? Ku dengar kau pingsan, Chiyo"

"Ho... ho... hori senpai!", bukan menjawab Chiyo malah menanggapinya dengan keterkejutan. Ia hanya bingung harus bagaimana terhadap senior yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kaka sendiri. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Chiyo?"

"Tidak. Aaa–", Chiyo terbata. Matanya melirik kearah lain, menghindari tatapan Hori yang membuatnya tidak biasa.

"Chiyo?", tanya Hori. tentu pria ini bingung dengan tingkah juniornya ini. "Aku baik-baik saja, senpai. Mungkin hanya masuk angin biasa"

"apa kau sudah mengabari Nozaki?"

"Ah... itu. Tolong jangan beritahu dia. No– ah! Suamiku sedang sibuk dengan beberapa chapter baru jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggunya. Kumohon rahasiakan ini darinya, senpai?"

"Apa kau yakin, Chiyo?"

Chiyo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Chiyo dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah khawatir milik Hori dan ia kini tahu rasa khawatir Hori lebih dari rasa khawatir seorang teman bahkan adik. Tidak ada kesalahan disana, Hori memang sangat khawatir pada gadis ini. Meski gadis ini sudah menjadi milik orang lain, temannya sendiri. "Ingin pulang, Chiyorin?". Chiyo hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kalau begitu", seru Hori.

"TIDAK USAH!". Mulut itu berbicara terlalu lantang. Cukup membuat Hori dan Yuzuki terkejut.

"Chiyorin?"

"Maafkan aku Hori senpai. Aku tidak..", kali ini Chiyo menatap seniornya kembali lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada selimut putih di pangkuannya. Dengan wajah tertunduk ia berkata, "aku akan pulang bersama Yuzuki. Kau pasti memiliki pekerjaan yang harus kau lakukan kan?", ia kembali menatap Hori. selang beberapa saat ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat Hori semakin khawatir. Baginya itu bukanlah sebuah senyuman Chiyo yang seharusnya. Seolah ada yang disembunyikan oleh gadis ini.

.

.

"Akan ku buatkan bubur untukmu, Chiyorin"

"tidak perlu Yuzuki aku sudah jauh lebih baik"

"Kau butuh istirahat, dan aku yakin sensei tidak bisa membuat bubur"

"Kau ini. Sekarang kembalilah ke kampus, kau juga sedang ujian kan?"

"Benar, tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa Yuzuki"

Akhirnya gadis berdada besar itu menyerah,meninggalkan Chiyo di daun pintu. Chiyo masuk ke apartemen dengan diam-diam. Ia tentu tidak ingin membuat Nozaki kerepotan dengan dirinya yang sedang sakit. Ia menatap beberapa pekerjaan yang ia tinggalkan beberapa jam yang lalu. Cucian piring di westafel.

Tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit yang melilit perutnya, Chiyo mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah. Semuanya. Hingga jam makan siangpun tiba. Dengan wajah pucat dan suara yang lemah Chiyo mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Nozaki.

"Umetarou _nii-san_ ", panggil Chiyo, membuat pemilik nama menegakkan tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Namun ia tidak mengeluh ataupun mengoreksinya. Satu alisnya terangkat mendengar ada sesuatu yang salah disini.

"Makan siangmu sudah siap. Makanlah selagi hangat, aku akan mengerjakan tugasku di kamar. Dan...", Chiyo terhenti. Ia meremas perutnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan erangan sakit yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. "...aku sudah memakan makan siangku", Ia berbalik dengan segera menuju kamarnya. Namun, pintu itu terbuka. Ruang kerja Nozaki. Pria itu berdiri tepat di daun pintu, memegang tiang pintu dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya memegang kenop pintu dari dalam, menjaga sebagian tubuhnya yang tidak nampak.

"Apa ujianmu baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

Chiyo tidak menoleh. Ia takut kalau-kalau Nozaki menyadari tentang dirinya yang sedang sakit.

"Hmm", Chiyo menggangguk pelan. "Sekarang aku akan mengerjakan tugasku", ia berjalan perlahan ke kamarnya. Lelaki itu masih menatap kepergian istrinya. Batinnya merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal namun ia tidak tahu apa, dan bahkan ia enggan untuk mencari tahu.

Begitu pintu tertutup, gadis mungil itu segera melempar tubuhnya ke kasur. Tidak ada tugas yang sedang Chiyo kerjakan. Ia hanya ingin berbaring di kamar, berharap ketika makan malam tiba dirinya sudah jauh lebih baik.

Apa yang terjadi terkadang tidak selalu sesuai dengan yang di inginkan. Wajah pucat itu berjalan di tepian sudut sayur mayur dalam mini market. Waktu yang seharusnya ia pakai untuk beristirahat tidak bisa ia gunakan karena rasa sakit yang kuat. Bahkan ia tidak mampu untuk sekedar memejamkan mata. Dengan lemah ia memilih dan memilah sayur untuk makan malam hari ini. Pikirannya kalut tidak karuan. Tangan mungil itu mengambil sayur sejadinya hingga seseorang menyadarkannya.

"Makan malam dengan wortel dan cabai, dan...", ia melirik keranjang yang berada di sisi kaki Chiyo. Orang itu menaikkan alis kanannya, sedikit bingung. "...dan wasabi?"

"Ho..Ho! Hori senpai!", wajah pucat itu kini berubah semakin pucat.

"Ada apa denganmu, Chiyo? Ini kali kedua kau terkejut melihatku"

"Ah.. itu... aku sedang buru-buru. Jadi...", Chiyo terbata. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya. Mengambil apapun yang ada di hadapan matanya untuk dibeli, tidak peduli apapun itu. Terpenting adalah tidak terlalu lama dengan senior mungil itu. "Aku pergi duluan, senpai!"

Sayangnya hari ini bukanlah hari baik bagi Chiyo. Ia menghentikan langkah seribunya. Memegang erat perut yang sudah melilit tubuhnya. Rasa sakit itu, ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih dari ini. Gadis itu tumbang dengan kesadaran tidak sempurna.

"Chiyo?!"

.

.

.

Suara bel yang cepat dan kencang membuat pria yang sedang serius mengerjakan pekerjaanya sedikit terganggu. Ia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, berharap ada orang lain yang membukakan pintu. Namun orang yang diharapkan tidak kunjung melakukannya. Di tatapnya jam dinding yang hampir mengenai pukul enam. Dengan kesal ia melenguh, "Apa Sakura tertidur? Kemana dia?".

Dengan berat, ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Membiarkan kaki jenjang itu membawa raganya ke depan pintu. Membukanya dengan kesal. Tangannya masih memegang kenop pintu. Menatap siapa orang yang memencet bel dengan tidak sabarnya.

"Hori senpai? Sa–", ia hampir mengutuki dirinya sendiri. "Chiyo?"

Bukan keberadaan mereka bersama yang membuat dirinya terkejut. Namun sebuah pemandangan yang mungkin tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya. Hori menggendong gadis kecil Nozaki, menggendongnya bak seorang putri. Seketika cengkraman kenop pintu menguat.

"Nozaki, istrimu hampir pingsan. Kenapa kau membiarkannya berbelanja?!"

Kalimat tanya itu membangunkannya. Membuat ia mengendurkan pegangan pada kenop. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Hori senpai?"

"Kau –", belum selesai Hori menjawab pertanyaan Nozaki. Pria jangkung itu memotongnya. "Sebelumnya, bisakah kau menyerahkan istriku?", ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya. Begitupun dengan Hori. chiyo dengan kesadaran yang tidak sempurna hanya melenguh lemah. Ia masih memegang perutnya sebelum berpindah pada Nozaki, kini kedua lengan pendek itu melingkar di leher jenjang Nozaki. Membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang anak yang tengah memeluk atau di gendong oleh ayahnya. "Umetarou _nii-san.._ ", racau Chiyo.

Hori yang melihat pemandangan itu tiba tiba mengekor mata pada engsel pintu bagian bawah. Pemandangan dihadapannya membuat hatinya sedikit memanas.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Chiyo?", bisik Nozaki pada gadis yang kini membenamkan kepalanya. Namun, kalimat tanya itu malah mendapatkan respon dari pria yang mengantar kepulangan istrinya, Hori.

"Baik-baik saja, katamu?", Hori menatap pria jangkung di hadapannya. Tidak sejauh Chiyo memandang Nozaki. Tersirat kekesalan dari matanya. Seolah amarah menyelimuti retina Hori. Nozaki bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. "Kau tidak tahu kalau ia sedang sakit? Dia bahkan pingsan saat kuliah!"

"Pingsan?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? kalian hampir seharian dirumah, sensei?"

"Chiyo tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Aku di ruang kerjaku seharian ini, dan ia seharian di dalam kamarnya"

"Apa kau bodoh, Nozaki? Tidak kah kau curiga dengan sikapnya saat dia pulang!?", suara Hori meninggi. "OH YA!", Hori berdecak pinggang. Matanya sedikit kecewa. "Chiyo tidak ingin kau kerepotan karena kau sedang mengerjakan chapter baru". Nozaki membelalakkan matanya. Mengeratkan gendongan Chiyo. Kini ia merasa sedikit bersalah, menatap langit yang terbentang bebas di belakang Hori.

Hori menurunkan suaranya, "jika hal ini terulang kembali, dan jika...", ia terhenti. Ditatapnya mata tegas Nozaki tanpa keraguan. "...jika kau memang tidak bisa menjaga bahkan memperhatikannya, biar aku yang melakukan itu, Nozaki"

Lelaki itu pergi, meninggalkan Nozaki dengan Chiyo yang masih berdiri di daun pintu. Membiarkan udara dingin menerpa kulit tangan kekar milik Nozaki. Rangkulan itu semakin erat memegang Nozaki. Chiyo menahan tangisnya. Namun Nozaki tahu itu, semakin erat tangan mungil itu merangkul semakin kuat juga ia ingin menangis.

"Mana yang ingin kau tangisi, Sakura? Rasa sakitmu atau Hori senpai?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **belong to Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Rated T**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **A/N : If you found to many conversations, don't blame me. It's just your delusion. Yes. Your D-E-L-U-S-I-O-N. Remember, this is drama. D-R-A-M-A.**

 **Make sure you** **'re not sl** **eepy** **.** **This chapter will make you** **r eyes feel so alive and then make them so sleepy** **, again.** **Just enjoy your time~**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **and then, Happy Reading**

 **a Fanfiction of Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

" **Hanya Kamu (?)"**

 **by Shireni Hime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

"Istrimu baik-baik saja, Umetarou", seorang wanita berjas putih melepaskan stetoskop dari telinganya. "Ususnya hanya terkejut sehingga tidak bisa mencerna makanan dengan baik, itu mengapa perutnya terasa sakit dan kurang nyaman"

"Terimakasih, Kashima"

"Sudahlah, aku ini masih temanmu. Apa kau sudah mendapat kabar dari Miyako?"

Nozaki hanya terdiam, beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya semakin menegas. "Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya. Aku turut berbahagia, Kashima"

"Kau pun harus berbahagia", wanita jangkung itu tersenyum. Ditatapnya pasien mungil disisi Nozaki. Pasien itu sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, seolah ada yang mengganjal pikirannya. "Setidaknya dengan gadis ini", Kashima melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tergantung.

"Sakura, ia masih seperti anak-anak", Nozaki menatap istri yang terbaring lemah dengan selimut tebal. Meski tipis, Kashima bisa melihat sedikit senyum disana. Hangat. "Kau tahu kenapa aku menikah dengannya, Kashima"

"Ya, aku tahu. Sangat tahu"

.

.

.

"Apa perasaanmu sudah lebih baik, Sakura?"

Chiyo baru membuka matanya ketika sinar mentari menembus jendela menghangatkan tubuh mungil itu. Sebuah aroma manis dan gurih menerobos lubang hidungnya. Matanya mengerjap sesaat dengan lembut, menatap semangkuk bubur dan teh hangat yang baru saja diletakkan oleh suaminya. Lelaki itu duduk ditepian ranjang. Ranjang yang besar, masih cukup luas di sisi lainnya.

"Maaf jika rasanya tidak se-lezat buatan ibumu"

Chiyo tersenyum lembut. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, matanya tidak bisa terlepas dari lelaki berwajah tegas itu. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Um...", Chiyo tersentak namun tidak bisa menarik kembali kata-kata yang keluar dengan lancang dari bibirnya. "...metarou _nii-san_ ", kemudian suaranya melemah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu, Nozaki akan marah dengan dirinya.

Terdengar jelas lenguh berat di telinga Chiyo, itu milik suaminya, Nozaki. Chiyo bahkan tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Gigi Chiyo saling bertautan mengekpresikan kekesalan. "Dengarkan ak –"

"Aku menikahimu karena permintaan orangtuaku", Chiyo mengangkat wajahnya. Akhirnya ia berani. "Kau selalu berkata seperti itu, Nozaki-kun". Wajah itu jelas tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya, meski ia coba untuk tersenyum.

Nozaki membawa tangan besarnya menutupi wajah, menurunkannya hingga hanya mata yang menatap gadis kecil dihadapannya. Sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa melawan tatap selimut yang digenggamnya erat. Napas berat keluar dengan sempurna. Sedikit kesal namun ia tidak bisa marah. "Kau harus belajar bagaimana menghargai oranglain ya, Sakura?", gadis itu hanya terdiam. "Jangan memotong pembicaraan oranglain. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau itu bentuk ketidaksopanan? Terlebih pada suamimu"

Tatapan Chiyo kini lebih tertarik dengan kata-kata 'suamimu' yang bahkan tidak dapat ia lihat. Bagaikan sebuah fatamorgana, kata-kata itu nampak namun tak bisa ia lihat dengan nyata.

Mata Chiyo memanas, entah kenapa kalimat yang diungkapkan begitu singkat oleh Nozaki terasa lama dan mengiris gendang telinganya. Tidak bisa, gadis ini tidak bisa menahan air yang mulai menetes membasahi kedua pipinya. Genggamannya semakin erat, mencoba menahan isak tangis yang akan meledak kapan saja dari bibirnya. "Kau tahu, Sakura? aku tidak bisa membuatmu menderita lagi, lebih dari ini. Perasaanku padamu tidak akan sama seperti perasaanmu padaku"

Kini tidak ada lagi yang bisa ditahan oleh gadis bertubuh mungil itu. Ia menangis, tanpa suara. Hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya, menutupi wajah yang mulai memerah karena menahan luapan emosi kesedihan walau hanya sesaat. Dapat dilihat oleh Nozaki kedua bahu mungil yang bergetar, naik turun dengan irama yang tak pasti. Ia tahu, Chiyo menangis. Tak banyak yang dapat ia lakukan. Karena Nozaki tahu, memang akan berakhir seperti ini.

Tangan kekar itu mencoba merangkul tubuh rapuh dihadapannya, namun ia urungkan. Ia hanya bisa terdiam menatap matahari yang datang disaat tidak tepat. Mendengar burung yang bernyanyi disaat tidak tepat. Bahkan angin yang sedikit mengoyak gorden pun datang disaat tidak tepat. Semua jadi salah dimata pria jangkung itu. Kini sudah ketiga kalinya ia melenguh kesal. Matanya mengekor istri yang masih menangis tanpa suara. Dengan tubuh menatap jendela, tangan kekar itu akhirnya mendarat dengan sempurna di kepala kecil Chiyo, membuat tangan kecil Chiyo menggenggam erat bagian punggungg _t-shirt_ milik Nozaki. Air mata masih setia membasahi kedua pipi putih itu. Nozaki menegakkan tubuhnya, menerka apa yang di inginkan Chiyo.

"Aku tidak menyukai Hori senpai lebih dari seorang kaka. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu, Nozaki-kun? Aku bahkan menahan diriku untuk tidak memanggil namamu, padahal aku sangat ingin. Aku sangat ingin memanggil namamu!", cengkaraman itu dirasa semakin kuat oleh Nozaki. Namun, ia hanya membiarkan Chiyo menumpahkan isi hatinya. "Aku sudah mendapatkanmu, bagaimana aku bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja? Maafkan aku jika aku seperti anak kecil. Jika kau ingin aku berubah, aku akan berubah menjadi wanita dewasa. Aku berjanji tidak akan merepotkanmu, aku tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu, aku tidak akan...", Chiyo terisak ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Tenggorokannya mulai serak, suara yang lantang kian melemah. "Aku akan jadi istri yang baik untukmu, Nozaki-kun...", kalimat terakhir yang sukses membuat tangisnya pecah. Genggaman itu mengendur berubah menjadi sentuhan lembut di balik _t-shirt_ Nozaki. Kepala yang sedari tadi hanya tertunduk tanpa penopang kini tesandar di punggung bidang suaminya. Sebuah kalimat terakhir yang tanpa pikir panjang Chiyo ucapkan. Sebuah kalimat terakhir yang menjadi buah penyesalan Chiyo. Sebuah kalimat terakhir yang membuat Nozaki mematung. Sebuah kalimat terakhir yang membuat Nozaki berdegup kencang. Sebuah kalimat terakhir yang memupuskan harapan Chiyo, "Apa ada wanita yang kau cintai, Nozaki-kun?"

Hanya kebisuan yang Chiyo dapatkan. Namun ia dapat mendengar suara jantung Nozaki yang semakin meningkat. Ia tahu, wanita itu, wanita yang Nozaki cintai, memang ada. Chiyo menarik tubuhnya. Menatap sebuah punggung bidang dihadapannya dengan nanar. Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dinding polos tanpa noda disisi lain tempat tidur. Dengan tubuh setengah berbaring, Chiyo bisa menatap nakas yang masih setia menemani lampu tidur dengan cahaya yang berkolaborasi bersama sinar mentari, saling menguatkan cahaya hingga hanya bias yang tersisa. Pria jangkung itu masih terdiam dengan pertanyaan Chiyo. Pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawab oleh dirinya, bahkan hatinya sendiri.

Bel pintu berbunyi. Menyadarkan kebisuan dua insan yang singkat namun terasa lama. Untuk sesaat Nozaki merasa terselamatkan. Ia tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Badannya yang terduduk kini berdiri tegak, menatap Chiyo yang masih tertarik dengan bias cahaya. Tanpa memandang wajah yang memandangnya, Chiyo masih menyeka beberapa linangan air mata. Nozaki melirik sudut nakas disisi tempat tidur lainnya. Bubur dan teh manis hangat yang ia buat sudah tidak menampakkan kepulan asap, tanda mereka sudah terlalu lama diabaikan. "Makanlah buburmu, Sakura. Aku akan melihat siapa yang datang"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban atau setidaknya melihat Chiyo, Nozaki pergi melangkahkan kakinya melewati daun pintu kamar. "Apa selama ini kau merindukan wanita itu, Nozaki-kun?", gumam Chiyo. Ia kembali memeluk tubuh mungilnya menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya, tanpa tersisa.

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi, Putraku Umetarou", seru wanita paruh baya itu. Ia langsung memeluk anak semata wayangnya dengan sigap, seolah sudah lama tidak bertemu. Baru dua empat hari setelah pernikahan itu berlangsung. Ibu Nozaki membawa tangannya yang sudah agak kasar kepada dua belah sisi pipi tirus Nozaki. Diusapnya pipi itu, ditatapnya tanpa kedipan. "Chiyo merawatmu dengan baik, Umetarou", ia tersenyum hangat di akhir kalimat. Sebuah simpul senyum yang sudah lama tidak terpantri kokoh dari wanita yang dipanggil Ibu oleh Nozaki.

"Aku sudah dewasa, bu. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi, tidak perlu mengurusiku lagi"

"Kau tidak akan seperti ini jika tidak menikah dengan Chiyo. Se-dewasa apapun dirimu, kau tetap butuh oranglain untuk merawatmu", Ibu Nozaki melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan perlahan menuju ruang tengah. "Apa Chiyo masih memarahimu jika memakan _mie cup_ itu? Ia selalu senang berbicara tentangmu di telepon", Kini kalimatnya di akhiri dengan tawaan ringan. Tawa yang begitu tulus, yang tak pernah terdengar begitu renyah entah sejak kapan. Ibu menuju ruang tengah, Ia hanya terdiam di antara daun pintu. Sebagian tubuhnya berada diruang tengah, sebagain lagi di ruang depan. "Chiyo benar-benar merawatmu dengan baik, Umetarou". Wanita paruh baya ini sangat lega, menatap apartemen putra satu-satunya yang dua minggu lalu masih seperti gudang sampah, berubah menjadi sebuah apartemen yang seharusnya, rapi, bersih, nyaman. Kakinya melangkah dengan sempurna. "Aku tidak melihat malaikat kecil itu, dimana Chiyo?", wajahnya menoleh ke arah Nozaki yang bersandar di dinding pintu geser. Ia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Nozaki terbius oleh pemandangan yang menyejukkan sekaligus menghangatkan hatinya, kebahagian Nyonya Nozaki.

"Umetarou?"

Hingga panggilan ketiga barulah Nozaki tersadar, itupun karena ibunya mencubit lengan panjang itu. "Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan, bu?", Nozaki mengusap bagian lengannya yang dicubit.

"Ibumu ini bertanya, dimana menantu kesayangannya? Kenapa kau malah melamun!"

"Dikamar, sedang sakit", Nozaki mengusap punggung lehernya. Tidak berani menatap wanita itu secara langsung.

Tanpa pikir panjang Nyonya Nozaki membuka pintu kamar dengan tergesa. Menemukan sosok Chiyo yang masih setengah terbaring, masih dengan posisinya semula.

"Ibu?", Chiyo hendak melompat dari ranjangnya. Namun wanita paruh baya ini lebih cepat dari Chiyo, sehingga tubuh mungil itu hanya terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau sakit apa, Chiyo? Apakah Umetarou merepotkanmu? Apa ia menyuruhmu melakukan pekerjaan berat hingga kau jatuh sakit? Apa Um–"

"Kami akan bercerai, bu!"

"Chiyo? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar? Tidak baik seperti itu...", Ibu Nozaki mengelus lembut rambut Chiyo. Menatap lekat kedua bola mata yang sudah bengkak itu. "Umetarou!", teriaknya memanggil Nozaki. Membuat pria yang sedaritadi memperhatikan ibu mertua dan menantu saling berpelukan itu terkejut bukan main.

"Aku disini, tidak usah berteriak", Ibu pun menoleh menatap pria jangkung yang tingginya bahkan hampir setara dengan tiang pintu disisinya.

"Apa maksudnya dengan bercerai?! Kenapa kalian ingin bercerai?"

"Dengarkan ak–"

"Aku menikah denga–", Chiyo memotong kalimat Nozaki, yang kemudian kembali dipotong dengan bentakan Nozaki. "Chiyo!"

Tidak suka dengan nada tinggi Nozaki, Ibu kembali membentak Nozaki, "Umetarou!"

"Ibu...", suara Nozaki kini merendah. "Kami hanya bertengkar biasa, hanya masalah penyesuaian. Kau tahu, tujuh tahun adalah waktu yang lama. Aku dan dia bisa berubah, tidak, kami benar-benar berubah. Itu mengapa, kami butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan kembali sifat kami. Chiyo itu, emosinya masih sulit dikendalikan, pertama hari menikah saja dia sudah meminta cerai dariku. Tolong jangan anggap serius permintaan cerainya"

"Chiyo?", suara itu terdengar meragu. Mata yang menampakkan kerutan halus itu menatap nanar wajah Chiyo. Hanya membuat gadis itu merasa bersalah, walau bukan ada padanya kesalahan itu. Chiyo hanya memeluk ibu mertua yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Tolong jangan bilang apa-apa kepada ibu tentang sakitku. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir", Ibu Nozaki hanya mengangguk lembut sembari mengelus rambut panjang Chiyo yang tergerai, sedikit berantakan. Wanita ini menatap semangkuk bubur yang sudah mulai mencair. Tangannya terjulur mengambil bubur itu. "Apa kau belum makan sesuatu, Chiyo?", Chiyo menatap Nozaki sesaat, kemudian membuang wajahnya, kembali menatap ibu Nozaki. Chiyo menggeleng kencang.

"Oh Tuhan! Apa yang kau lakukan Umetarou? Kau bahkan tidak bisa membuatkan istrimu makanan", bibirnya terus bertautan dan meracau memarahi Nozaki, meninggalkan Nozaki yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dan Chiyo yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Siapa lagi yang ingin kau bodohi? Siapa lagi yang ingin kau bohongi, Nozaki-kun?", Kini Chiyo dapat mengatakannya dengan tegas.

"Aku tidak ingin membodohi atau membohongi siapapun", tatapan Nozaki beralih pada ibunya yang sedang sibuk di dapur. Melihat kebahagiaan Nyonya Nozaki, membuatnya sedikit tersenyum. "Bukan ibu, ataupun kau, Sakura", ia beralih menatap gadis yang masih terduduk di ranjang. Kemudian Nozaki hanya berdiri menatap dapur dengan tersenyum, senyuman yang cukup membuat Chiyo berdegup kencang. Dengan tangan yang saling menyilang dan ditumpuk di atas perut, Nozaki telihat begitu dewasa. Meninggalkan kalimat yang terasa menggantung untuk beberapa saat. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyum ibu yang begitu bahagia, sejuk dan hangat", ia masih menyimpulkan senyum di sudut bibirnya.

"Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?"

"Ini bukan masalah perasaanku, tapi perasaanmu. Seberapa kuat kau bertahan, Sakura? kau tahu, kau lah yang akan tersakiti, bukan aku"

Chiyo hanya terdiam. Dia tidak yakin sekuat awal menikah, seoptimis membuat perasaan Nozaki menerima perasaannya. Mengetahui ada wanita yang di cintai Nozaki, membuat hatinya sedikit goyah.

"Perasaanku? Ini juga perasaanmu, Nozaki-kun. Bagaimana dengan wanita itu, kau pasti–"

Bel kedua pun berbunyi, menghentikan kalimat dari bibir Chiyo. Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Chiyo, Nozaki kembali membuka pintu. Seorang perempuan berdada besar, berambut cokelat, menerobos masuk tanpa permisi, dengan tergesa meninggalkan sang tuan rumah di depan pintu bersama seorang pria, Wakamatsu. Wanita itu kini hilang dari pandangan kedua pria berbadan kekar. "Maafkan Yuzuki, sensei. Dia begitu khawatir mengetahui Chiyo tidak masuk hari ini karena masih sakit"

"Masih sakit?"

"Iya. Bukankah sejak kemarin Chiyo jatuh sakit? Dia sempat pingsan di tengah ujian", Wakamatsu melepas sepatu kets miliknya. Menaikkan tas ransel yang menurun. "Kami sempat membawanya ke ruang kesehatan, lalu Yuzuki membawanya pulang"

"Bagaimana Hori senpai tahu Chiyo pingsan di kampus?"

"Aku yang memanggilnya"

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung meneleponku, Wakamatsu?"

"Chiyo melarangku"

"Melarangmu?", alis tebal itu naik sebelah.

"Chiyo berkata, bahwa ia tidak ingin merepotkanmu yang sedang sibuk dengan chapter baru"

Nozaki sedikit melenguh, "Tolong, apapun yang terjadi pada Chiyo, hubungi aku terlebih dahulu, Wakamatsu"

"Meskipun Chiyo melarangku?"

"Meskipun ia melarangmu"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, sensei", Wakamatsu masuk kedalam menyusul Yuzuki yang berjalan secepat kilat, meninggalkan Nozaki yang masih memegang kenop pintu, tak bergeming untuk beberapa saat. Telapak tangan yang lebar itu memegang kepala, memasukkan jemarinya yang panjang kedalam jutaan surai hitam. "Sekarang, kenapa semua menjadi serumit ini?", gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Baru saja ia menutup pintu, bahkan jemarinya baru berpisah dengan kenop pintu satu milimeter, bel itu berbunyi kembali. Seolah tak lelah berbunyi, bel itu terus berbunyi mengantarkan tamu-tamu ke apartemen Nozaki. Pria di balik pintu itu melenguh kesal, lagi. "Sekarang, siapa lagi?"

Nozaki memutar kembali kenop pintu, menariknya dengan kesal. Sejurus kemudian mata itu menajam, bertemu dengan kedua mata yang indah. Seorang wanita dengan rambut setengah punggung. Bandana itu masih setia melingkar, memisahkan poni dan rambut panjangnya. Nozaki ingat betul dengan gaya berdandannya yang sederhana.

"Miyako?"

"Huuuh~", napas berat keluar dari wanita dihadapan Nozaki. "Masih saja memanggil nama keluargaku"

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ingin mempersilahkan aku masuk?"

Nozaki baru sadar ia masih menutup setengah pintu depannya itu. Dengan segera ia membuka pintu itu lebar, "Masuklah"

"Kau ini tidak berubah sama sekali. Kau tidak memanggil istri manismu itu dengan nama keluarganya juga kan, Umetarou?"

"Bukan urusanmu", Nozaki berjalan dengan tangan yang menggaruk kepala. Diikuti oleh wanita bernama Miyako. Tidak ada orang di ruang tengah, wajah Nozaki yang datar tanpa ekspresi itu menanyakan keberadaan tiga orang yang mengganggu paginya.

"Istrimu?", tanya Miyako.

"Dikamar, sedang sakit"

"Sepertinya aku datang di saat tidak tepat"

Nozaki menaikkan kepalanya. Menatap dinding plafon, melepaskan napasnya yang ringan. "Semua datang di saat tidak tepat", gumamnya sangat pelan, hingga hanya udara yang dapat menangkap gelombang suara Nozaki.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau ingin minum sesuatu, Miyako?"

"Sepertinya aku ingin bertemu dengan istrimu"

Nozaki meletakkan kembali gelas yang dipegangnya. Berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Chiyo yang mulai terdengar sedikit ramai. Mengetuknya pelan. "Mengetuk pintu dikamar sendiri, sejak kapan Umetarou?", kalimat tanya itu diakhiri dengan tawa sedikit gurih. "Berisik!", seru Nozaki dengan penekanan.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, Chiyo"

Gadis yang tengah asik bercanda itu kini teralihkan pada suara milik suaminya. Namun, bukan wajah Nozaki yang ia tatap, melainkan wanita disisi Nozaki. Cantik dan begitu dewasa. "Kau..."

"Yukari?", Ibu Nozaki beranjak dari sisi menghampiri wanita berbandana pink itu.

"Ah, Bibi. Sudah lama tidak bertemu", tangan Miyako menyentuh lembut kedua genggaman Nyonya Nozaki yang kecil. "Kau masih cantik, Yukari"

"Kau pasti ingin bilang kalau keriputku sudah nampak yah?"

"Masih senang bergurau juga ternyata", tawa itu lepas dari bibir ibu mertua seorang gadis yang sedang terbaring sakit. "Aku ingin melihat istri Umetarou, bi", bisiknya.

"Benar juga, kalian belum pernah bertemu yah, karena pernikahannya mendadak"

"Tidak, kami sudah bertemu, iyakan, Nozaki-san?"

Chiyo mengangguk. "Kau boleh memanggilku Chiyo"

Kali ini bel berbunyi untuk kesekian kalinya. Berhasil membuat Nozaki melenguh lebih kesal dari sebelumnya, membuat Chiyo memperhatikan wajah tegas itu. "Sekarang, siapa lagi? Menyusahkan!"

"Hei, ada apa dengannya, Chiyorin?", tanya Yuzuki. Chiyo tidak bisa menjawab dengan kata-kata, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Menyangkutkannya dengan kejadian tadi pagi mungkin berlebihan, namun bukan tidak mungkin. Chiyo hanya menatap punggung Nozaki yang meninggalkan kamarnya dengan kekesalan yang tertinggal. Menatap sosok wanita sempurna yang berdiri dihadapannya. Mengingatkan pada seseorang yang dicintai Nozaki.

.

.

Ketukan itu tepat menghantam kening Nozaki. Pelan, namun sedikit membuat kening itu berdenyut. "Ah! Maaf aku tidak lihat ada keningmu dipintu ini"

Dengan siku-siku yang terlukis indah di sudut kening Nozaki, wanita yang tingginya hampir sama dengan pria jangkung itu menahan tawanya.

"Tertawalah, Kashima!"

Wanita itu benar-benar tertawa. Bahkan hingga memegang perutnya. Dengan sedikit menahan tawa dan menyeka air mata yang sedikit menetes, ia bersuara "Bagaimana dengan istrimu? Apa sudah lebih baik?"

"Ada Miyako di dalam, aku tidak tahu itu cukup baik atau tidak sama sekali"

Tawa yang di tahan Kashima kini luluh dan hilang begitu saja. Wajahnya mulai serius. "Istrimu hanya akan berpikir Miyako adalah temanmu, tenanglah"

Mereka masih berbicara di daun pintu.

"Kenapa kau harus sekhawatir itu, Umetarou? Apa kau sudah mulai–"

"Tidak", Nozaki mendekap kedua tangannya sendiri. "Anak itu sudah cukup menderita menikah denganku, seharusnya aku tidak menerima permintaan ini"

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya, apa kau baru menyadarinya?"

Nozaki hanya terdiam. Berpikir dengan sangat keras. "Sekarang, biarkan aku memeriksa kondisi istrimu", Kashima masuk dengan tas kerja yang sedari tadi tergenggam erat di jemari lentiknya. _Flat shoes_ itu dilepaskan dengan kaki sebelahnya. Mengangkatnya ke rak sepatu. "Banyak juga yang datang mengunjungimu hari ini, Umetarou"

Pria itu hanya menatap tajam sahabatnya. Membuat Kashima bergidik ngeri dan tertawa garing.

.

.

"Saat aku SMA aku bertemu dengan kak Miyako, bu. Waktu itu ku pikir kak Miyako adalah Yumeno sensei"

"Maafkan aku Chiyo karena membohongimu, sudah ku kira kau akan mengiraku sebagai Yumeno sensei, padahal aku sudah meminta Umetarou untuk memberikannya sendiri kepadamu"

Telinga Chiyo terasa risih mendengar nama suaminya disebut-sebut oleh wanita lain. Mungkin saja, Miyako adalah wanita yang dicintai oleh Nozaki, begitu pikirnya.

"Benarkah?", Ibu Nozaki tertawa geli. "Bagaimana bisa Umetarou sebodoh itu?", ia lanjut tertawa. "Kalian tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kan, kak Miyako?"

"Ha?", Miyako heran. "Hubungan? Tidak Chiyo, aku hanya menutupi identitasnya yang seorang mangaka saja. Dia tidak ingin privasinya terganggu"

"Benarkah?", tanya Chiyo serius. Miyako hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Syukurlah, aku lega", lanjut Chiyo. Wajahnya cukup bahagia, senyuman itu terlukis indah di antara kulitnya yang sedang memucat karena sakit.

"Kau istrinya sekarang, satu-satunya wanita yang akan menjadi teman hidupnya. Tidak perlu ada yang kau khawatirkan, Chiyo", jemari lembut itu menyentuh hangat jemari mungil milik Chiyo, cukup menenangkan hatinya. "Lagi pula, aku ingin memberikan ini kepada Umetarou", Miyako menunjukkan sebuah dvd dari tasnya. "Ini undangan pernikahanku, kalian harus menontonnya dan juga hadir dalam pernikahanku"

Yuzuki yang mengintip dvd tersebut cukup terkejut, "Maeno-san?", gumamnya. "Kau akan menikah dengan pria menyebalkan itu, Kak Miyako?"

"Benarkah? Tidak mungkin Maeno-san bisa mendapatkan wanita se-sempurna dirimu, kak Miyako!"

"A..pa maksudmu, Wakamatsu? Dan dia tidak menyebalkan, Yuzuki!"

"Ada apa?", seru suara berat dari balik pintu. Membuat mereka terdiam. "Kak Miyako akan menikah dengan Maeno-san, sensei!" seru Wakamatsu, heboh.

"Aku sudah tahu", jawab Nozaki datar, seperti biasanya.

"Kalian pikir, siapa orang pertama yang akan diberi tahu kalau bukan pria jangkung ini", timpal Kashima yang datang dari balik tubuh Nozaki. Ekor mata milik Nozaki dapat menangkap grin dari wajah Kashima yang entah mengapa dianggap sebagai tatapan penuh makna oleh Chiyo. "Ah!", Kashima mendekatkan diri ke arah Chiyo. "Hallo, Chiyo, senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi". Miyako beranjak dari duduknya, seolah mempersilahkan Kashima untuk menggantikan posisinya yang tepat berada di hadapan Chiyo. "Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?", tangannya menggeledah isi tas kerjanya, mengeluarkan stetoskop dan tensimeter. Kini Chiyo tahu, wanita dihadapannya adalah seorang dokter.

"Maaf, dokter"

"Yuu Kashima, kau boleh memanggilku Yuu jika kau mau. Tapi, suamimu terus memanggilku Kashima, kau boleh panggil aku sesuka mu, Chiyo"

Chiyo menatap Nozaki yang masih berdiri di daun pintu. Kashima mulai memeriksa detak jantung Chiyo dengan stetoskop. "Katamu kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Kashima-san"

"Hm?", Kashima mendengarkan detak jantung Chiyo dengan perlahan. Matanya melirik mata Chiyo yang sedikit terlihat bergetar. Hanya memastikan, Kashima kembali menggeledah tas kerjanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah senter. Kemudian jemari panjang itu membuka mata Chiyo sedikit lebih lebar, lalu menyorotinya dengan senter, menatap iris ungu yang semakin gelap kedalam. "Mata yang indah", gumamnya. Kedua tangan itu lalu menarik stetoskop yang menutupi telinganya. "Tidak perlu mencemaskan sesuatu, Chiyo. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu"

Chiyo tersentak dengan perkataan Kashima, kini jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Denyut nadi yang sedang di periksa oleh Kashima pun menjelaskan hal yang sama. Wanita itu melenguh pelan, "Sudah ku bilang tidak usah mencemaskan sesuatu, kan"

"MA-MAAFKAN AKU!"

"Kau punya istri yang lucu, Umetarou", kepalanya menoleh pada pria jangkung yang tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Lakukan saja pekerjaanmu, lalu pergi dari sini"

"Sebelum dan sesudah menikah, kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Umetarou", Kashima mengakhirinya dengan tawa lembut. Membuat gadis yang sedang di ukur tensinya tidak bisa tenang, perasaanya kalut, memikirkan wanita yang dicintai oleh Nozaki. "Tapi, kamar ini sedikit berubah. Lebih hidup, kurasa", tambah dokter berwajah tirus itu dengan tawanya, membuat perasaan Chiyo semakin tidak karuan. Dokter itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian lenguhan keluar dari bibir kecilnya, "Sudah kubilang kan, untuk tidak mencemaskan sesuatu?". Ia membuka lilitan tensi meter. Dan memasukkan semua peralatan kedokterannya kedalam tas. "Apa yang kau cemaskan, Chiyo? Sudah ku bilang ini akan mempengaruhi kesehatanmu"

"MA—MAAFKAN AKU!"

"Aku mengerti, aku hanya memastikan kesehatan istri dari sahabatku. Aku akan pergi, masih ada pasien yang menungguku", wanita itu beranjak dari duduknya. Mengambil tas kerjanya. "Kashima-san", panggil Chiyo ketika Kashima setengah berjalan, dokter itu mengalihkan tubuhnya, menatap gadis mungil yang bahkan tidak berani menatap wajahnya. "Terimakasih"

"Kashima, tidak apa"

"Kurasa aku juga akan pulang bersamamu, Yuu. Banyak tempat yang harus aku kunjungi", Miyako memeluk Kashima sedikit manja. "Cepatlah sembuh, Chiyo"

Chiyo mengangguk lembut. Matanya kembali menatap punggung-punggung yang meninggalkan dirinya, termasuk punggung suaminya, Nozaki Umetarou. Nozaki mengantar kedua sahabatnya ke depan pintu.

.

.

"Hei, Umetarou"

"Ada apa?"

"Hubungan kita, dahulu, kau tidak menceritakannya pada istrimu?"

"Benar, ia salah mengira kalau aku adalah seseorang yang pernah kau cintai", timpal Kashima.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **belong to Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Rated T**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **A/N : If you found to many conversations, don't blame me. It's just your delusion. Yes. Your D-E-L-U-S-I-O-N. Remember, this is drama. D-R-A-M-A.**

 **Make sure you aren't in sleepy mode on. This chapter will** **burn your eyes** **and** **make them** **f** **al** **l asleep, again.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **well** **then, Happy Reading**

 **a Fanfiction of Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

" **Hanya Kamu (?)"**

 **by Shireni Hime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

"Umetarou...", panggil suara lembut yang sedang mencuci piring. Wanita itu masih menatap tangannya yang terus bergerak dibawah guyuran air keran. "Hm?", jawab pria yang sedang menikmati secangkir teh hijau hangat dengan sedikit tambahan madu.

"Apa pernikahan kalian baik-baik saja?"

Pria itu hanya diam. Tidak menjawab satu katapun, tidak juga dengan tubuhnya.

"Ibu tahu, akan sulit menerima pernikahan ini. Terlebih kau terbiasa hidup sendiri, tanpa ada oranglain yang mengatur kehidupanmu, tanpa harus memikirkan oranglain, hanya kau dan manga-mangamu", ia terhenti. Tangannya bergerak memutar keran yang hampir membanjiri westafel. "Chiyo mungkin masih seperti anak kecil, tapi ia sangat menyayangimu", tambahnya singkat.

"Aku tahu, Bu"

"Jika kau tahu, lebih baik kau buang foto itu sebelum menantu kesayanganku menemukannya", tangan yang pergelangannya menonjolkan tulang itu menyusun rapi piring dan gelas di rak. Menatanya tanpa terlewatkan satupun. "Bagaimanapun, dia tetap seorang wanita, Umetarou"

.

.

.

Chiyo membuka matanya, menatap ruang yang gelap tanpa penerangan. Hanya cahaya bulan dengan berani menerobos jendela yang tertutup rapat. Gorden tergantung bebas sedikit terbuka, memberi celah dan permisi untuk menerangi Chiyo. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Tidak Ibu mertuanya, Yuzuki dan Wakamatsu, tidak juga suaminya, Nozaki.

Perutnya kini terasa lebih nyaman dibandingkan kemarin malam. Namun perut itu tetap terganggu, mereka gaduh, meronta agar diberi sedikit asupan. Yah, Chiyo tidur hampir seharian hari ini. Tidak makan apapun selain bubur buatan Ibu mertuanya. Suaminya? Tidak, ia bahkan tidak berani membangunkan putri tidur yang dengan nikmat menjelajahi mimpinya. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, Chiyo melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan perlahan menuju daun pintu. Terang, cahaya mulai masuk dari ruang tengah. Namun, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Matanya menelisik setiap sudut, mencari seseorang, dan bola mata itu tertuju pada sebuah pintu di depan pintu kamarnya, ruang kerja Nozaki. Kaki mungil itu melangkah, pelan tapi pasti.

"Nozaki-kun?", suara lemahnya keluar dengan sedikit serak. Jemari kecil itu mengetuk dengan lembut. "Apa kau ada di dalam, Nozaki-kun?", tanyanya. Namun, tidak ada jawaban. Kepala dan pandangannya teralih pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11, dan diluar sudah gelap. "Apa dia sudah tidur?", gumamnya sambil merengkuh, terduduk didepan pintu kerja Nozaki. Suara pintu terbuka dari balik tubuh Chiyo. Kepala gadis itu berputar beberapa derajat, menatap sosok jangkung yang tengah berdiri menatapnya. Dengan sigap tubuh mungil itu berdiri dengan tegap, mencoba menyeimbangkan seseorang dibalik pintu itu. Matanya nanar seketika.

"Ah! Kau sudah bangun, Chiyo?", ujar wanita itu. Kini ia menarik kenop pintu dengan sempurna hingga kaki jenjangnya terlihat jelas.

"Kashima?", wajah heran itu terlukis jelas dari wajah Chiyo, kemudian berubah jadi terkejut begitu sosok pria jangkung muncul dari balik tubuh Kashima. "Sudah bangun rupanya, apa kau butuh sesuatu, Sakura?"

"Kejam sekali memanggil istrimu dengan nama keluarganya!", tubuh wanita jangkung itu berbalik menghadap Nozaki. Tinggi mereka yang hampir setara membuat Chiyo merasa ada sesuatu yang salah, pada hatinya. Wanita itu berdebat dengan suaminya, sangat leluasa, begitu akrab, membuat hati Chiyo sedikit panas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kashima?", tanya Chiyo, namun ia tidak berani menaikkan nada suaranya. "Maksudku, ini sudah malam", tambah Chiyo, ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan ujung telunjuk _thumbelina_ miliknya, matanya pun lebih tertarik pada lantai lalu dinding yang tak bersuara.

"Apa aku membuatmu dalam masalah, Umetarou?", tanya Kashima pada Nozaki. Wajahnya masih menyimpulkan senyum disana. "Kashima sedang membantu suamimu membereskan ruang kerjanya", ujar Nozaki agak serius. Chiyo penasaran, sebagian tubuhnya condong mengintip ke dalam ruangan. Nozaki masuk kedalam, lalu duduk di sudut meja khusus asisten-asistennya. "Masuklah, Sakura"

Kaki itu berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung, "Kau baik-baik saja, Chiyo?", seru wanita bersurai biru itu. Dengan sigap tangan panjangnya memapah tubuh mungil Chiyo. "Aku bisa membantumu, kau tinggal bilang saja, iyakan?"

"Aku mana bisa menyuruh orang yang sedang sakit"

"Aku bisa melakukannya besok pagi, aku sudah lebih baik sekarang", paksa Chiyo, tidak mau mengalah.

"Tidak bisa, bes—", kalimat itu disambar Chiyo dengan penuh nafsu. "Aku bisa! Seharusnya kau tidak meminta Kashima melakukannya, aku yang akan melakukannya. Aku bisa melakukannya besok, kalau kau memintaku"

Nozaki melenguh kesal, ia menatap Kashima yang sedang asik menahan tawanya di sisi Chiyo. "Dengar. Besok editor ku akan datang ke rumah, kau tidak akan sempat membereskannya sendirian. Lagi pula...", Nozaki terhenti. Ia berdiri dan mengambil sebuah map dari laci meja kerjanya. "Kau harus ikut ujian susulan besok, itupun kalau kau sudah sembuh total", ia menyerahkan map itu, map yang berisi surat ijin melakukan ujian susulan. Nama gadis itu dengan marga yang sudah diubah, ada disana, tertulis jelas, Nozaki Chiyo.

Tangan Chiyo hanya bisa memegang map itu dengan lemas. Tergantung bebas dengan tangan yang masih terlihat pucat. "Kau mencariku, apa kau butuh sesuatu, Sakura?"

Gadis mungil itu baru tersadar bahwa Nozaki terus memanggil nama keluarganya. Ia menatap Kashima seketika, membuat wanita jangkung disisinya terdiam heran. "Tidak masalah di depan Kashima, dia tahu semuanya, dia tahu alasa—"

"Aku akan buat makanan", potong Chiyo. Yah, telinganya tidak ingin mendengar kalimat yang mengiris hati itu. Tubuhnya berbalik ke arah pintu, "untuk ku sendiri", tambahnya dengan sedikit kesal. Kemudian kakinya melangkah dengan sempurna melewati pintu, menutupnya sedikit keras, hingga suara yang memekikkan telinga itu terdengar jelas.

"Berhenti tertawa, Kashima!", titah Nozaki. Ia menatap Kashima yang terus tertawa sejak kedatangan Chiyo. Lelaki jangkung itu kini menopang kepala dengan tangan berototnya. Melenguh entah sudah berapa kali.

"Setidaknya foto itu sudah tidak ada di ruangan ini lagi, Umetarou"

Nona Nozaki yang masih berdiri tegap di balik pintu masih terdiam, kini hatinya semakin memanas. Ia tahu, ia sedang cemburu pada wanita cantik yang ternyata adalah seorang dokter, dokter yang merawat dirinya. "Foto apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?", gumamnya, pelan.

.

.

"Lihat!", Chiyo menatap sebungkus mie cup di hadapannya. "Aku melarang suamiku memakan sampah ini, tapi sekarang aku yang memakannya", ia menghela napas pelan. "Selamat makan!", seraya bibir itu berucap. Tangan mungilnya memegang sumpit dengan sempurna, menyuapkan segulungan mie ke mulutnya. Belum mie sampai ke bibir tipis itu, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Ibu membuatkanmu makanan, kau hanya perlu memanaskannya, Sakura"

Mata Chiyo mengekor ke arah sumber suara. Nozaki berdiri dengan sebagain tubuhnya yang tampak, sebagian lagi masih berdiri kokoh di balik pintu. Namun, aroma yang menari indah, aroma yang ia rindukan memancing tubuhnya keluar dengan sempurna. Menghampiri sosok kecil yang terduduk dengan rambutnya yang masih berantakan. "Kau makan saja makanan yang di masak ibu, biar aku yang memakan ini", sergap Nozaki. Tangan besar itu menyambar mie cup yang di pegang Chiyo. Gadis itu hanya menggigit sumpitnya. "Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu", tambahnya sembari merebut sumpit dari genggaman Chiyo yang tak berdaya.

"Mie cup?", seru Kashima. Wajahnya seceria biasanya, seceria yang selalu Chiyo tangkap. Mata kecil itu menatap Nozaki, berbinar begitu indah. "Aku mau!", serunya lagi. Membuat Nozaki menatap tajam kelakuan sahabatnya yang diluar batas seorang dokter.

"Tidak boleh ada yang memakannya!", teriak Chiyo, membuat kedua orang jangkung itu terdiam. "Tidak aku!", ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Tidak kau!", kemudian jemari mungil itu menunjuk Kashima, wajahnya sedikit suram. "Apalagi kau!", tunjuk Chiyo pada Nozaki.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil, Sakura", Nozaki menyeruput mie cup itu. Membuat Chiyo merasa di acuhkan. "Hentikan, Umetarou. Kau hanya akan membuatnya sedih", ujar Kashima. Sikunya menyenggol pelan perut Nozaki.

"Biar ku hangatkan makananmu, duduklah, Sakura", Nozaki berjalan kedapur, masih dengan mie cup di tangannya. "Kurasa Ibu memasak banyak", ia menatap semangkuk besar sup dan beberapa potong ayam goreng, mata dan pandangannya menatap Kashima. "Kau mau, Kashima?", Kashima hanya mengangguk, mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Chiyo.

"Sudah lama aku tidak memakan masakan Ibumu, Umetarou. Mungkin sudah dua tahun sejak aku menjadi seorang dokter", jantung Chiyo berdetak cepat, retinanya membulat dengan sempurna. Kalimat itu menandakan sebuah hal yang biasanya dilakukan Kashima, tanda ia sering makan di rumah Nozaki. Itulah yang ada dipikiran gadis yang baru saja menikah dengan pria jangkung yang berdiri sambil memakan mie cup-nya, menuggu sup itu menghangat.

"Kau sering memakan masakan Ibu, Kashima?", tanya Chiyo, matanya masih menatap lurus meja bersih di hadapannya. "Hm?", Kashima menoleh kearah suara. "Ma...maksudku, kau... kau..."

"Menurutmu, aku seperti apa, Chiyo?", tanya Kashima tiba-tiba. Chiyo mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus seseorang yang sedang menikmati mie cup di depan kompor. Matanya hanya mengekor menatap Chiyo, gadis itu menelan ludahnya sendiri. Mata Chiyo menatap wanita yang sedang memangku wajah dengan sebelah tangannya, mata mereka bertemu, hanya membuat Chiyo semakin serba salah. "Kau...", Chiyo terbata. "...dokter yang baik, Kashima", jawaban Chiyo malah ditanggapi dengan cekikikan Kashima, begitu juga Nozaki.

"Dia tidak sebaik itu, Sakura", Nozaki membawa sup dan ayam goreng yang sudah hangat dengan nampan. Berjalan menghampiri Chiyo dan Kashima. "Hei, kau ingin merusak reputasi dokterku yah, Umetarou!"

"Makan saja makananmu"

Menikmati makan malam dengan Nozaki adalah sesuatu yang langka, selama ini Chiyo selalu makan sendirian, karena Nozaki memilih makan setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Namun, kehadiran Kashima diantara mereka membuat Chiyo sedikit resah. Dokter berkaki jenjang ini begitu akrab dengan Nozaki, Chiyo bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri. Wanita ini, adalah wanita yang dicintai oleh suaminya.

"Hei, Umetarou", panggil Kashima di tengah makan malam ini. "Kau datang ke acara pernikahan Miyako, kan?"

Nozaki meletakkan kembali sendok yang hampir saja masuk ke mulutnya, ia mengekor mata pada Kashima. Kashima hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, meyakinkan. "Entahlah, akan ku atur dengan jadwalku"

"Ajaklah Chiyo bersamamu", Kashima menyentuh bahu Nozaki. Membuat kecemburuan Chiyo meningkat. "Tidak mungkin kan, kau berpasangan denganku. Sekarang pasanganmu adalah Chiyo", tambah Kashima dengan tawa renyahnya yang langsung disambar tatapan tajam dari Nozaki.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya cepat menikah, biar aku tidak mengkhawatirkan mu terus menerus"

Chiyo tersedak dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Nozaki. Ia menyambar gelas berisi air putih di sebelah tangannya. Meminumnya dengan tergesa. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Chiyo?", belum sempat Chiyo membalas pertanyaan Kashima, sebuah dering berbunyi dari ruang kerja Nozaki. "Sepertinya _handphone_ ku", Kashima berdiri dan masuk keruang kerja. Beberapa saat kemudian, surai birunya timbul dari balik pintu. Ia membawa serta tas kerjanya, tidak lupa dengan jas putih yang tersangkut di lengan panjangnya yaang ditekuk ke dada. Ia menutup telepon genggamnya, "Aku ada operasi mendadak, aku harus ke rumah sakit", ujarnya tergesa ke arah depan. Kemudian surai biru itu timbul kembali dari balik pintu geser, "Jangan khawatirkan sesuatu, Chiyo. Jagalah kesehatanmu. Sampai jumpa!", katanya. Kemudian surai biru itu benar-benar menghilang dari tatapan Chiyo.

Kini, ruang tengah itu hening. Menitipkan kebisuan di antara Nozaki dan Chiyo. Tidak banyak yang bisa mereka bicarakan setelah pertengkaran tadi pagi, keduanya sama-sama merasa canggung.

"Wanita itu, wanita yang kau cintai, apakah dia Kashima?"

Chiyo membuka pita suaranya, gelombang suara itu jelas masuk ke telinga Nozaki. Namun, pria itu hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Chiyo, seperti tadi pagi. Sayang, kini Chiyo tidak bisa merasakan detak jantung suaminya, apakah kencang atau biasa saja. Ia tidak bisa mendapatkan jawabannya, tidak untuk saat ini.

"Hori senpai meneleponku siang tadi"

"Aku sedang tidak membahas Hori senpai sekarang, Nozaki-kun"

"Apa kau menghindarinya, Sakura?"

Chiyo hanya diam. Iya, dia menghindarinya, lebih pada tidak tahu harus bagaimana. "Aku.. aku hanya bingung", wajahnya tertunduk menatap piring yang masih menyisakan banyak nasi.

"Apa yang kau bingungkan, bersikaplah biasa saja padanya"

"Bagaimana aku tidak bingung setelah mengetahui perasaannya padaku!"

Nozaki menghembuskan napas berat, "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya, dia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri"

Bel kembali berbunyi di apartemen ini. "Tamu selarut ini?", Nozaki menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1, dan diluar masih gelap. "Mungkin itu Kashima", ujar Chiyo, matanya enggan menatap Nozaki.

.

.

"Maaf, aku datang di waktu yang tidak tepat, Nozaki"

"Apa itu Kashima?", tanya Chiyo yang menyusul Nozaki. Nozaki hanya diam, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chiyo. Kemudian kembali pada Hori, "Tidak. Masuklah, Hori senpai"

"Ho...Hori senpai? Selarut ini, ada apa?"

Hori menatap Chiyo yang bahkan tidak menatapnya. Chiyo lebih tertarik pada rak sepatu yang tak bergeming. "Aku tidak bisa hanya diam dengan kejadian kemarin, aku ingin menagih hutangmu", kata Hori pada Nozaki.

Jantung Hori dan Chiyo sama kencangnya berlari menyusuri tubuh yang mulai mendingin. Tidak ada yang lebih ingin diketahui Hori selain hal ini, namun tidak ada juga yang lebih membuatnya takut selain cerita Nozaki.

"Akan ku buatkan teh, masuklah Hori senpai diluar dingin sekali", Chiyo memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, walau hal itu tidak cukup membuatnya hangat.

Mereka terduduk di ruang tengah, menatap pemandangan yang sama. Sebuah langit gelap yang menyelimuti kota Tokyo. Hori menatap meja yang masih sedikit berantakan, "Kalian baru selesai makan?", serunya memecah kedinginan suasana.

"Hmmm, begitulah..." Chiyo sedikit mengangguk. Tangannya sibuk membereskan meja. Kemudian ia ke dapur untuk membuat teh hangat, yah kali ini ia tidak meninggalkan secangkir teh milik Nozaki.

"Apa kau sudah sehat, Chiyo?"

Chiyo membawa nampan berisikan dua gelas teh hangat dan sebotol madu, ia selalu memberi madu pada teh milik Nozaki. Meletakkannya dengan pelan.

"Iya, aku sudah lebih baik. Terimakasih, Hori senpai", Chiyo tersenyum lembut. "Untukmu, Hori senpai", Chiyo menyerahkan segelas teh pada Hori. Entah mengapa matanya sedikit nanar menatap senior dihadapannya. Ia sedikit merasakan apa yang dirasakan Hori saat ini, mencintai orang yang mencintai oranglain. "Ini untukmu, No...", Chiyo terhenti. Kata itu seolah menyihirnya "... Nozaki Umetarou, su.. suamiku". Yang disebut hanya diam. Nozaki memangku kepala nya dengan tangan.

"Tenanglah, Chiyo", ujarnya.

"Nozaki..", panggil Hori. Mata pria itu menatap Nozaki dalam.

"Baiklah, Hori senpai. Apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku?", Nozaki membuka pita suaranya.

Chiyo kali ini mampu menatap suaminya itu, begitupun dengan Hori. Hori mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chiyo, lalu kembali pada Nozaki. "Tidak apa, biarkan dia mendengarnya", Nozaki membalas tatapan Hori.

"Apa kau?"

"Tidak apa, Hori senpai"

Hori menelan ludahnya, menguatkan telinga juga hatinya, "Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kalian menikah, maksudku...", ia terhenti dan menatap Chiyo sebentar. "...kau tahu kan Nozaki", ia menghela napas dan kembali menatap gelapnya langit dini hari. Sangat gelap, namun langit tak cukup kuat untuk menangis.

Kini Chiyo mengerti apa maksudnya, hatinya semakin tersayat mendapat tatapan dari Hori. pria itu seolah melepaskan namun masih menggenggam erat dirinya. Sangat erat.

"Aku mengenal Sakura Chiyo sudah cukup lama, saat dia duduk di kelas enam SD. Sebenarnya hanya orang tua kami yang sangat dekat. Tapi aku menganggapnya seorang adik saat itu. Saat kau bercerita tentangnya...", ia berhenti. Menunggu respon, atau setidaknya menatap ekspresi Hori. Lelaki itu bahkan memalingkan wajahnya. Menutupi rona kekesalan dan keseedihannya sendiri. "...kami memang sudah tidak berhubungan sama sekali karena kepindahanku ke Tokyo untuk kuliah. Terlebih, itu sekitar setahun yang lalu, sudah 6 tahun sejak pertemuan kami yang terakhir, bahkan aku tidak yakin gadis ini mengingatku. Jadi, kupikir tidak masalah untuk tidak membahasnya denganmu, Hori senpai"

Hori belum bisa menyanggah apapun yang diceritakan oleh Nozaki. Ia sungguh penasaran namun dia sendiri enggan untuk mendengarnya. "Lalu kau dijodohkan dengannya? Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya, Nozaki?", ia membuka suaranya. Membuat Chiyo menegang. Hal yang sama seperti yang dipikirkan Chiyo. Mengapa Nozaki tetap menerima perjodohan dengannya sementara ia mencintai wanita lain, sementara gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya adalah gadis yang dicintai oleh temannya sendiri.

"Se..se..senpai?", sebuah suara yang terbata keluar dari mulut Chiyo. Entah wajah apa yang ditunjukkan nya saat ini.

"Ah, aku tidak bermaksud... Chiyo"

Chiyo menundukkan wajahnya. Menatap kakinya yang duduk bersimpuh. Menggenggam erat celana tidurnya sendiri, menuangkan kekesalan pada kain tak bersalah itu. Nozaki dapat melihat itu dari ekor matanya. Chiyo hanya berharap tidak menangis dihadapan Hori setelah mendengar jawaban Nozaki.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi gadis ini", jawaban itu sontak membuat Chiyo mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mendongak tinggi menatap wajah tirus suaminya. Mata mereka bertemu, meski hanya melalui ekor mata Nozaki. Tangan besar itupun sukses mendarat di kepala mungil Chiyo. "Awalnya, aku hanya menuruti permintaan ibuku yang ingin aku menikah agar ada yang mengurusku, namun saat aku tahu gadis itu adalah Chiyo aku hanya ingin melindunginya. Membayar kesalahanku tujuh tahun yang lalu", ia menarik tangannya dari kepala Chiyo. Nozaki bisa melihat ketegangan dari raut wajah Hori. Pria pendek itu terdiam, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyanggahnya. Tidak untuk bertanya –apa kau mencintainya–

Nozaki membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya, "Maafkan aku, Hori senpai. Aku sungguh tidak..."

Kalimat itu terpotong, atau sengaja di potong oleh hembusan napas Hori yang terdengar lega namun agak berat. Ia mencoba menarik dirinya dari masalah perbatinannya sendiri. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tumpuan lengan yang menjulur kebelakang menopang sebagian tubuhnya. "Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku sedikit lebih lega. Setidaknya itu dirimu, Nozaki"

"Maafkan aku...", kalimat itu jelas keluar dengan tulus dari mulut Nozaki. Ia tahu seniornya ini sangat mencintai gadis yang sudah menjadi istrinya. Bahkan raut wajah yang biasanya terkesan dingin, sedikit berekspresi menyesal dihadapan Chiyo.

"Tidak. Berhentilah meminta maaf padaku, Nozaki", ia menarik tubuhnya. Menegakkan dudukannya. Menatap Nozaki dengan tatapan santai seperti biasanya. Hal ini cukup menenangkan bagi Nozaki.

"Aku...", Chiyo terbata. "Aku... menyayangimu, Hori senpai!", mata Hori terbelalak hebat. Begitu pula dengan Nozaki. Urat lehernya menegang seketika, bergerak menatap gadis di sisinya. "Kau sudah seperti kakak ku sendiri, terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, padahal kau begitu mengenal suamiku, tapi kau tetap–"

Sebuah napas lembut keluar dari mulut Hori, ia sedikit tersenyum. "Kau mencintainya kan,...", potong Hori, matanya menatap dalam junior saat dibangku kuliah, dan kalimat itu sontak menegangkan otot mata Nozaki. "...Chiyo?", pandangan Hori beralih pada gadis mungil itu. Yah, pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada Chiyo, Nozaki sedikit bersyukur karena tidak diberikan kepadanya. Entah kebohongan apalagi yang harus ia buat dihadapan Hori. Ia menoleh menatap langit yang sudah tidak dapat membendung air matanya, rintikan mulai menyelimuti jendela. Sedikit demi sedikit, kemudian datang berbondong dengan keras dan deras.

"Yah, aku mencintainya. Sangat!", Nozaki hanya melihat Chiyo dari ekor matanya. Dilihatnya sosok gadis ceria seperti beberapa hari lalu, saat lamaran dan pernikahan itu terjadi. Ekspresi yang tidak dapat ia lihat setelah pernikahan.

.

.

.

Ia menutup pintu apartemen itu dengan perlahan. Menatap sisa tetesan air mata langit dengan nanar. Tangannya mengepal kuat, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Langit benar-benar gelap, hanya cahaya lampu yang memberi penerangan. Sementara bulan masih enggan untuk menampakkan dirinya.

"Mencintainya yah...", ia mendesah pelan kemudian melempar napas cukup dalam. "Kakak...", gumamnya.

Masih di depan apartemen itu, ia menatap sebuah nama disana. 'Nozaki Chiyo' tepat dibawah 'Nozaki Umetarou'. "Meskipun itu Nozaki sekalipun, aku tidak bisa melepasmu begitu saja, Chiyo..."

Kesal berkecamuk dalam pikir nya, batinnya bergejolak tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hanya sebuah sandiwara yang dapat ia perankan untuk saat ini. "entah sampai kapan..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **belong to Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Rated T**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **A/N : Sebelum membaca chapter ini, author menyarankan pembaca untuk** _ **browsing image**_ **"lembah** _ **Oirase**_ **dan Kota** _ **Aomori",**_ **hal ini untuk memudahkan pembaca dalam menerjemahkan imajinasi dari author". Pastikan kalian memiliki banyak waktu, meskipun singkat cerita chapter ini cukup panjang.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **and then, Happy Reading**

 **a Fanfiction of Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

" **Hanya Kamu (?)"**

 **by Shireni Hime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang terurai tengah asik menatap layar laptop. Matanya hampir tidak terkejap. Suara gaduh nan ramai penuh kecerian mengisi ruang tengah, membuat seseorang disisi lain ruang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Kau sudah memutarnya hampir sepuluh kali, Sakura", tegur seorang pria dengan tubuh jangkungnya. Tangannya mengusap kepala bagian belakang. Gadis itu tidak menjawab, Nozaki masih menatapnya, hingga...

"Ah!", Chiyo terkejut begitu sebuah tangan panjang menutup laptop di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah memutarnya sepuluh kali, Sakura", Nozaki memeluk tubuhnya sendiri

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihatnya, Nozaki- _kun?_ ", Chiyo kembali membuka laptopnya. "Pemandangan disana indah sekali. Lihatlah!" Chiyo menunjukkan _scene_ ketika pemeran wanita menunjukkan perjalanannya menuju penginapan. Fokus Nozaki pada pemeran wanita, lalu teralihkan dengan suara pemeran pria dibalik layarnya, kemudian membuyar dengan hamparan bukit dan beberapa pohon rindang di tepian jalan. Sebuah sungai juga nampak hadir di video tersebut.

"Kapan tanggal pernikahannya, Sakura?"

"Eto...", Chiyo membuka tempat DVD yang menampilkan foto Miyako dan Maeno disana. "Hmm, pertengahan musim panas"

"Musim panas yah...", Nozaki menaikkan lirikan matanya ke sudut kanan atas. Ia berpikir sejenak. "Apa kau ada kegiatan selama musim panas nanti?", Chiyo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita berangkat tiga hari sebelum hari pernikahannya, Sakura"

"Untuk apa? Apa kita akan berlibur?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencari inspirasi di tempat itu, sepertinya aku harus mengganti suasana"

"Begitu ya"

"Kau bisa jalan-jalan selagi aku bekerja"

Chiyo hanya menghela napas dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. "Fokuslah pada ujianmu", Nozaki memegang kepala Chiyo penuh. Hanya sesaat, lalu pergi, masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

Chiyo menutup rona merah di pipinya. Menenggelamkan seluruh wajah pada telapak tangannya yang mungil. Mengatur napasnya dengan perlahan, "apa aku masih bisa berharap?"

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?", tanya Nozaki pada seorang gadis yang mengenakan dress putih selutut tanpa lengan. Gadis itu sedang asik bermain dengan jemari mungilnya, menggumamkan beberapa mantra yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh si pemiliknya, Chiyo.

"Sakura?", tanyanya lagi.

"Ah?", akhirnya ia menoleh. "Maaf, kau bicara apa Nozaki- _kun?_ "

Kini lidah itu sudah tidak kelu memanggil nama keluarga kepada suami tercintanya. Sudah lebih dari satu bulan mereka berbagi oksigen di atap yang sama, semua hanya masalah waktu hingga membuat semua jadi terbiasa.

"Barang bawaanmu. Apa kau yakin hanya itu?", Nozaki menunjuk tas jinjing yang ukurannya tidak terlalu kecil namun tidak terlalu besar, juga. Chiyo menoleh menatap tas pink miliknya, kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Pakaianku?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sudah memasukkan pakaianku?"

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak memasukkannya?"

"Ku pikir kau akan membawa tas mu sendiri, Nozaki- _kun"_

"Memang kau pernah melihat ayah dan ibumu menggunakan tas yang berbeda saat berlibur, Sakura?"

"Ah..."

.

.

"Baiklah, sekarang pakaian mana yang harus ku bawa!"

Sakura Chiyo tertegun dihadapan lemari milik suaminya yang mana miliknya juga. Tangannya berayun maju lalu mundur, seketika maju kemudian kembali mundur. Chiyo meragu. Sementara Chiyo meragu, lelaki jangkung di ruang tengah menatap pola aneh yang dilakukan istrinya.

"Yang mana saja, asal untuk musim panas. Tidak terlalu tebal, yang santai saja", seru Nozaki, membuat Chiyo menolehkan pandangannya pada sosok pria yang tengah menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Baiklah! Baiklah!"

"Jangan lupa untuk pestanya"

"Iya, aku mengerti", ucapnya tanpa semangat. Ia merapikan pakaian milik Nozaki, kemudian memasukkan ke dalam tas pink miliknya. Namun, sesuatu terjadi...

"Hei! Nozaki- _kun!_ ", teriak Chiyo

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Ada masalah"

"Apa?"

"Tas nya... tidak muat"

Nozaki menghela napasnya. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar. Membuka pintu ketiga lemari, matanya sempat mencari, hingga berhenti pada satu titik, sudut paling atas.

"Pakai ini", ia mengambil sebuah tas yang ukurannya sedikit besar dari tas milik Chiyo.

"Ini kan tas olahraga"

"Sekarang sudah tidak terpakai, kurasa cukup untuk menampung barang bawaan kita"

"Kita?"

"Disana...", Nozaki menunjuk tas pink milik Chiyo. "...masih ada pakaianku juga"

"Kau benar", tanpa basa basi Chiyo memindahkan isi tasnya kedalam tas olahraga milik Nozaki.

"Hei, Sakura", tegur Nozaki di tengah aktivitas

"Hm?", gadis itu menoleh menatap wajah Nozaki.

"Kau tidak melupakan pakaian dalam-ku, kan?"

"Hm?", alis Chiyo naik sebelah. Senyumnya sedikit menyungging.

.

.

.

"Kenapa wajahmu semerah itu, Sakura?", Nozaki menatap punggung seorang gadis dengan dress putih berhiaskan renda di bagian lehernya, tidak penuh hingga bahunya nampak sedikit. Ia duduk tepat di samping Nozaki. Menatap jendela kaca yang menampakkan orang berlalu lalang, ramai dan padat.

"Panas", jawab Chiyo seadanya. Tangan mungil itu memangku kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Ingin minum sesuatu? Es krim?"

"Tidak", jawab Chiyo masih seadanya. Matanya yang besar terpantul dari kaca, menampilkan keindahannya tersendiri. Kini tangan itu merebahkan diri di jendela, memangku kepala Chiyo dengan punggungnya. Ekor matanya melirik suami yang baru saja melenguh cukup panjang.

"Masalah pakaian da–", kalimat itu terhenti. "Akh!", seru Nozaki memegang tumitnya.

"Maaf!", Pinta Chiyo. Wajahnya sedikit tenggelam dalam punggung lengan. Matanya menatap keluar jendela, masih dengan keramaian stasiun, lalu melirik ke arah Nozaki, kembali lagi menatap keluar jendela. Ia menutupi rona merah di pipinya. Namun, hal itu tidak menutupinya dari Nozaki. Karena ia mengepang rambutnya kebelakang, telinga Chiyo terekspos bebas, menunjukkan warna merah padam yang manis. Nozaki tahu, istrinya sedang menutupi rasa malu.

"Bukannya sudah terbiasa? Kau mencuci seluruh pakaianku...", Nozaki terhenti. "...termasuk yang itu juga", ia mencoba menyaring kalimatnya.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah membicarakannya se-gamblang itu!"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membicarakannya lagi", Nozaki kembali membaca majalah yang di sediakan oleh pihak kereta.

Terjadi kebisuan diantara mereka, Chiyo enggan untuk memulai percakapannya. Rasa malu masih menghiasi pipinya. Ia hanya berani menatap Nozaki dari pantulan kaca. Kini pemandangan dibalik kaca itu berubah menjadi bayangan-bayangan buram karena kecepatan laju kereta.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Apa kau butuh sesuatu? Katakan saja", Nozaki membalik halaman majalah yang sedang dibacanya.

"Tidak", Chiyo kembali membenamkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Chiyo berdiri, membuat Nozaki kembali menoleh padanya. "Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Ya! Toilet!", dengan tergesa Chiyo melewati kaki jenjang milik Nozaki. Sedikit sulit dengan kakinya yang tidak begitu panjang, terlebih ia mengenakan dress selutut. Kakinya berhasil melewati rintangan itu. Ia hampir akan maju satu langkah kedepan sebelum tiba-tiba tangan kekar Nozaki meraih pinggangnya dan menarik Chiyo ke belakang hingga hampir jatuh kepangkuan Nozaki. Chiyo bisa merasakan kepala Nozaki di lehernya, rambutnya yang halus sedikit menggelitik leher kecil itu. Sekejap pipi itu kembali terbakar, kali ini Chiyo memegang kedua telinganya.

"A..ada aapa, Nozaki _-kun?_ ", tanyanya terbata.

"Aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi...", Nozaki mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga milik Chiyo. Meski tertutup dengan tangan Chiyo masih bisa mendengar bisikan suara Nozaki. Pipi itu kini kian memerah, lebih padam dari sebelumnya. Tubuhnya sedikit lemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu malu tentang hal ini", kalimat itu demikian mudah terurai dari bibirnya meskipun ia sendiri sedikit malu untuk mengatakannya.

Kini Chiyo menurunkan kedua tangannya. Membiarkan rona merah bercampur peluh yang hadir dari sisi pori rambutnya terpampang. Nozaki menurunkan rangkulan di pinggang Chiyo. Tangannya membuka kemeja yang ia kenakan. Mengambil tangan Chiyo yang terjatuh lemas, memasukkannya satu persatu pada celah lengan kemeja. Memakaikannya dengan pas, meski terlihat begitu kebesaran dalam membalut tubuh Chiyo. Ia memutar Chiyo untuk menghadap padanya.

"Setidaknya ini menutupi...", Nozaki terhenti. Dalam posisi duduk, kepalanya sejajar dengan kepala Chiyo. Di tatapnya mata yang sudah memerah, hampir menumpahkan bendungannya. Ia mengambil napas, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. "Hei...", Nozaki mengambil tangan Chiyo, kecil, sangat kecil dibandingkan miliknya. "Tidak apa-apa. Apa kau membawa... ahh, benda itu", Chiyo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa kau ingin mengganti pakaianmu?", Chiyo terdiam. Air matanya mulai menetes. "Sudah ku bilang tidak apa-apa kan? Berhentilah menangis, Sakura", Chiyo masih menangis.

Seorang _waiter_ wanita menghampiri mereka. Ia tertarik dengan nada Nozaki yang agak sedikit bingung.

"Maaf. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?", wanita itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ah, istriku...", Nozaki terdiam. _Waiter_ hanya tersenyum dengan kalimat menggantung Nozaki. "Maaf, apa kau punya...", Nozaki membisikkan nya pada _waiter_ wanita itu. Ia tahu Chiyo akan semakin malu jika ia menanyakannya dengan lantang.

"Anda boleh ikut saya, nona", pinta _waiter_ menunjukkan jalan kepada Chiyo. Nozaki melepaskan genggamannya. "Pergilah", Kemudian tangan itu pindah ke kepala Chiyo. Sejurus kemudian ia mengikuti _waiter_ wanita tersebut.

.

.

"Hari pertamamu, nona?"

"Ah, iya. Maafkan saya merepotkan"

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa kalian sepasang pengantin baru?", wajah Chiyo seketika memerah. Ia tersenyum tulus. "Sudah kuduga, pengantin baru memang manis"

"Te...terimakasih"

Chiyo membersihkan baju putihnya dari noda darah. Ia sedikit melenguh. "Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap apa dihadapannya nanti, aku sangat malu"

"Tidak apa-apa. Suamimu juga sudah memakluminya, nona"

"Tetap saja", Chiyo selesai dengan pakaiannya. Sekarang baju itu basah.

"Ingin dikeringkan?", tanya _waiter_ itu.

"Apakah bisa?"

"Kami memiliki setrika uap, anda tidak perlu melepas pakaiannya. Tapi asal anda tahan dengan panasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa"

Pakaian Chiyo kini di setrika uap. Cukup cepat kering, meski masih agak sedikit lembab.

"Tunggulah di sini beberapa saat, biarkan dia terkena angin"

Beberapa menit Chiyo menunggu di ruang khusus staff kereta. Ia akan kembali ketempat Nozaki.

"Terimakasih, kau banyak membantuku", Chiyo membukkukan sedikti tubuhnya.

"Tidak. Memang sudah tugas kami melayani", ia pun membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda menghormati Chiyo kembali. Chiyo menolehkan tubuhnya, megambil napas cukup dalam. Melangkah dengan pasti.

"Ah! Maaf, nona", langkah Chiyo terhenti dengan panggilan suara seorang wanita. Ia kembali menoleh.

"Nodanya tidak cukup bersih, kupikir anda sebaiknya tetap mengenakan kemeja itu", ia menunjuk kemeja yang bertengger indah di lengan Chiyo.

"Seperti nya begitu", Chiyo mengenakan kembali kemeja Nozaki yang super besar di tubuhnya. "Terimakasih"

.

.

Tuan Nozaki duduk dengan gelisah di bangkunya. Majalah yang tadi dibacanya hanya dibolak balik. Kepalanya kini beralih kearah kiri, menatap jendela dengan hamparan buram lalu kemudian gelap, kereta itu memasuki terowongan. Ia bingung harus bagaimana, ini benar-benar yang pertama untuk Nozaki. Dalam kegelapan, sebuah jemari mungil menggenggam lengan _t-shirt_ miliknya. "Sakura?"

Cahaya mulai menampakkan sosok gadis kecil itu, kepangannya sedikit berantakkan, namun itu membuatnya lebih manis. Dengan wajah tertunduk dan bola mata yang lebih tertarik pada kursi di depan Nozaki, rona merah masih tersirat dipipinya. "Aku ingin duduk"

Sontak Nozaki menegakkan tubuhnya. Tangan Chiyo yang masih mengenggam _t-shirt_ Nozaki pun terbawa, tangan Chiyo menegak lurus seketika. Lalu ia menariknya cepat. "Duduklah, Sakura"

"Maaf", suara itu samar terdengar oleh telinga Nozaki. Ia menoleh ke arah Chiyo untuk memastikannya, namun wajah itu memalingkan diri kembali menatap jendela. Nozaki tidak menjawab apapun, ia hanya mengirimkan tangan besarnya menemui kepala mungil Chiyo sebagai jawaban. Gadis itu kini bisa mengeluarkan simpul senyumnya.

Chiyo menyandarkan dirinya. mencoba untuk rileks. Tangan mungil itu bermain sendiri, membentuk segitiga tidak sempurna dengan pertemuan jari telunjuk kiri dan kanannya. Nozaki bisa melihat dari ekor matanya, gadis ini ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu, Sakura?"

"Hm?", wajahnya langsung menoleh kearah yang bertanya. Sementara yang bertanya tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah.

"Hm?", Nozaki bertanya kembali.

"Maaf. Aku merepotkanmu", Chiyo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah. Kau tidak bersalah, Sakura", ia menutup majalahnya. "Hanya masalah waktu"

Chiyo mengangguk pelan.

"Hei, apa kau sudah memberi tahu kak Miyako kalau kita akan datang lebih cepat?"

"Ya. Aku sudah memberitahunya. Dia memilih tempat yang bagus untuk menikah"

"Aku juga ingin!", seru Chiyo tidak cukup keras, namun masih berenergi.

"Hm?", Nozaki menaikkan alis kanannya.

"Ma... maksudku...", Chiyo terbata. Matanya tidak berani menatap mata Nozaki. Kemudian lelaki itu melenguh, entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"Aku senang menikah denganmu, Nozaki- _kun_. Meskipun sederhana, aku senang", tangan mungil itu memegang cincin yang tersemat manis di jari manisnya. Kertas itu masih ada disana, setia tanpa pernah ia lepas. Nozaki melihat itu, namun berapa kalipun ia ingin menggantinya Chiyo menolak.

"Meskipun aku mencintai orang lain?"

Seketika kalimat itu membangkitkan kenangan buruk berminggu-minggu yang lalu. Menghapus senyum manis yang sulit ia kembangkan sedaritadi. Membuka kembali luka yang hampir mengering.

"Seharusnya kau tidak membicarakan hal itu sekarang...", suara Chiyo melemah. Ia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya, kembali menatap jendela yang kabur karena kecepatan kereta. Jemari itu semakin kuat menggenggam jemari disisi lain tangannya. Erat, seolah tak ingin memberikannya pada siapapun.

.

.

.

Nozaki membawa tas olahraga itu di tangan kanannya. Seorang gadis mungil mengikutinya dari belakang. Keadaan stasiun _Aomori_ cukup padat, mengingat sekarang adalah liburan musim panas. Nozaki terhenti, tangan kirinya yang kosong meraih tangan kanan Chiyo yang tergantung bebas. "Aku akan kerepotan jika kau hilang diantara kerumunan"

Chiyo masih sedikit sedih dengan kejadian di kereta tadi. Namun, ia mencoba untuk menikmati semua ini. Akhirnya Chiyo-pun hanya meng-iyakan apa yang dikatakan oleh suaminya.

"Membingungkan!", seru Nozaki di luar stasiun. Begitu banyak bus yang berjajar di pinggir jalan membuatnya sedikit bingung. "Kenapa mereka memilih tempat seperti ini untuk menikah?!"

"No...nozaki- _kun_...", Nozaki menurunkan pandangan pada suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Busnya, yang itu", tunjuk Chiyo ke sebuah bus bertuliskan _Towada Kyu –ya_. Sebuah rute untuk menuju tempat tujuan mereka, lembah _Oirase_.

.

.

Mereka menaiki bus yang belum penuh oleh penumpang. Hanya ada beberapa saja. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di sisi kiri dengan dua bangku. Chiyo masih ingin duduk di dekat jendela. Mereka masih harus menunggu beberapa menit hingga bus penuh oleh penumpang, dan karena saat ini adalah musim liburan penumpangpun cepat memenuhi bus.

"Buka saja kacanya, udara di dalam semakin panas"

Sesuai permintaan, Chiyo membuka kaca jendela disisi tempat duduknya. Udaranya cukup memberi kesejukan di tengah musim panas. Bus mulai berjalan, tidak terlalu cepat namun tidak terlalu lambat pula. Kedua pasangan ini menikmati setiap sisi jalan yang dilewati oleh bus, beberapa dedaunan dari pohon sudah memerah namun ada juga yang berwarna hijau. Angin semilir sedikit memberi kesegaran. Nozaki yang memang berniat untuk bekerja segera mengeluarkan _camera pocket_ miliknya. Menjepret setiap lekukan jalan, tebing, pepohonan, dan juga sungai yang mengalir dari danau _Towada_.

"Hei, Nozaki- _kun_. Kau masih menggunakan _camera pocket_ untuk memotret? Kenapa tidak menggunakan _smartphone_ saja?", Chiyo mengeluarkan _handphone_ miliknya. Menunjukkan bagaimana ia mengambil gambar dengan ponsel pintarnya.

"Bukan tidak ingin. Tapi kualitas _camera pocket_ jauh lebih jernih dibandingkan dengan kamera ponsel dan...", ia terhenti. "pekerjaanku tidak mengharuskan menggunakan ponsel pintar"

"Baiklah..."

Entah sudah berapa gambar yang berhasil terekam oleh kamera Nozaki dan Chiyo. Air terjun sudah mereka lewati. Pemandangan yang cukup menakjubkan membuat perjalanan yang memakan waktu kurang lebih dua jam jadi tidak terasa. Mereka turun di sebuah halte bus. Di belakang atau tepat di bawahnya adalah aliran sungai _Oirase._ Disana ramai, berbeda dengan di tepi jalan ini. Sepi.

"Halo, Maeno?", Nozaki menelepon seseorang yang membuatnya mengalami petualangan cukup menakjubkan. "Bisakah kau menjemput kami sekarang? Kami sudah di halte", Nozaki diam sesaat. Menatap Chiyo yang tengah asik mengabadikan momen dengan ponselnya. "Ku tunggu"

Sambil menunggu, kamera Nozaki menangkap sosok gadis manis seperti malaikat. Kecuali kemeja yang dikenakannya, namun ia tetap terlihat manis dengan kemeja itu.

"Nozaki- _kun_!", seru Chiyo membuat Nozaki segera mengalihkan bidikannya ke arah lain.

"A.. ada apa, Sa..sakura?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Nozaki- _kun?_ "

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa?"

"Sekali saja! Turuti permintaanku?"

"Apa itu?"

"Foto?", Chiyo menyodorkan ponselnya pada Nozaki. "Oh", jawabnya. Ia mengambil ponsel Chiyo dan mengambilkan gambar untuknya.

"Sudah. Ini", Nozaki menyerahkan ponsel itu.

"Berdua!", seru Chiyo.

"Ha?"

"Aku tidak punya foto berdua denganmu selain foto pernikahan kita!", Chiyo menunjukkan _wallpaper_ ponsel miliknya pada Nozaki. "Kumohon", pinta Chiyo lagi.

"Baiklah, satu kali saja"

Tuan Nozaki itu menurut.

"Hei, Nozaki _-kun_ "

"Ada apa lagi? cepat ambil gambarnya, Sakura"

"Apa kau tidak bisa lihat? Wajahmu tidak terlihat, apa gunanya aku hanya berfoto dengan dadamu? Bungkukkan sedikit tubuhmu, Nozaki _-kun!_ "

"Baiklah, Nona Nozaki", Nozaki membungkukkan bdannya. Kini kepala mereka hampir sejajar. Dengan latar belakang gunung dan juga air terjun, gambar itu terabadikan dalam memori ponsel juga memori Chiyo.

"Sudah?"

"Sekali lagi?"

"Tidak!"

"Nozaki- _kun?"_

"Tidak!"

"Waaah! Waah! Pengantin baru sudah bertengkar, romantis sekali, Umetarou", seseorang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Dengan _t-shirt_ dan celana selutut pria itu memberikan jabat tangan dan peluk salam kepada Nozaki.

"Maeno kau!"

"Sudahlah, jadi?", Maeno melirik Chiyo kemudian kembali menatap Nozaki.

"Sakura", Chiyo seketika menolehkan pandangannya pada Nozaki. "Chiyo, sekarang namanya sudah menjadi Nozaki Chiyo"

"Senang bertemu dengan anda", salam Chiyo ramah.

"Nak, berapa usiamu? Umetaraou? Kau tidak melanggar hukum,kan?"

"Usianya sudah 20 tahun, Maeno"

"Be..benarkah?", ia cukup terkejut. Wajar dengan tubuh mungilnya Chiyo masih suka dianggap sebagai anak SMP. Bahkan oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Cepat bawa kami ke penginapan", pinta Nozaki. "Aku lelah", sambungnya.

.

.

"Nozaki _-kun_?"

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Sampai kapan kau mau bekerja? Sejak tiba kau langsung bekerja, kau melewatkan makan siangmu. Sekarang sudah lewat jam makan malam, Nozaki- _kun_ "

"Sebentar lagi, Sakura. Aku sedang mendapat banyak ide"

"Tulis saja idenya. Kau bisa membacanya lagi setelah makan, kan!", suara itu memekikan telinga Nozaki. Namun ia seolah tak mau mendengar. Seperti angin lalu, pekerjaanya lebih penting daripada urusan perutnya sendiri.

"Ada apa, Chiyo? Suaramu terdengar sampai kamarku", Miyako datang entah darimana.

"No...", Chiyo melenguh kesal. "Dia terus saja bekerja, sedangkan ia belum makan sama sekali"

"Hei, Umetarou!"

"Pergilah, Miyako. Aku datang lebih awal untuk bekerja, jangan campuri urusanku"

"Kau tahu? Chiyo belum menyentuh makanan sejak tiba disini"

Nozaki seketika menghentikan aktivitas jemarinya. Tubuhnya memutar menatap Chiyo yang menggerakkan tangannya kearah kiri dan kanan untuk memberi tanda pada Miyako agar tidak memberi tahu Nozaki.

"Chiyo?"

"Jangan marah padanya, dasar bodoh!", Miyako memukul kepala Nozaki dengan pena. Hal ini tidak akan melukai kepalanya.

"Berhenti mengangguku, Miyako!", Nozaki mengambil pena yang di genggam oleh Miyako. "Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan mencatat beberapa ide, Chiyo"

"Iya", akhirnya perasaanya lega. Chiyo tidak ingin Nozaki kembali pada masa ia benar-benar melupakan kesehatannya.

Chiyo membawa beberapa menu makanan dan juga nasi, tidak lupa teh hangat yang di beri madu. Makannanya memang sengaja di bawa ke kamar, karena sudah lewat dari jam makan malam. Akhirnya ia bisa menikmati makan malam berdua saja dengan Nozaki.

"Anggap saja ini bulan madu kalian, Chiyo"

"Terimakasih, kak Miyako"

"Ah, Chiyo. Meskipun kau datang lebih awal maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu, banyak sekali yang harus aku urus"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti bagaimana repotnya pernikahan. Sekali lagi terimakasih"

"Ingin berbulan madu?", tanya Nozaki.

"Benarkah? Kita bisa jalan-jalan? Berdua?", Semburat merah kembali terpancar dari pipi Chiyo. Nozaki sedikit terseyum.

"Sepertinya bulan madumu dan bulan maduku berbeda, Sakura", Nozaki kemudian tertawa. Jarang, hampir tidak pernah suasana hangat ini terjadi. Meski ia sudah terbiasa dengan memanggil nama keluarga suaminya sendiri, ia belum sepenuhnya menyentuh hati Nozaki.

.

.

Sudah hari ketiga Chiyo berada di _Oirase_. Namun, yang bisa ia nikmati hanya dedauanan rindang dan hawa sedikit panas meskipun angin sesekali menyapa rambutnya. Ia hanya berjalan disekitar penginapan, tidak berani terlalu jauh mengingat tempat ia menginap di kelilingi hutan. Nozaki? Siapapun bisa menebaknya. Ya, suami dari gadis yang sedang kesepian itu sedang asik dengan pekerjaannya, dengan ide-ide barunya.

"Kapan semuanya tiba yah? Yuzuki... Wakamatsu... Hori _senpai_..."

"Iya?"

Chiyo menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia berdiri seketika menatap tiga orang yang baru saja dipikirkan olehnya.

"Aku senang kalian datang!", Chiyo langsung memeluk Yuzuki sahabatnya.

"Kau terlihat buruk, Chiyo. Dimana _sensei_?", tanya Wakamatsu

"Dikamar. Bersama manga-manganya!"

"Masih seperti itu rupanya", gumam Hori.

"Kau datang kesini lebih awal hanya untuk duduk termenung, Chiyo?", Yuzuki dengan kehebohannya sendiri.

"Ah! Aku lupa, kaliann masuk dan beristirahatlah. Acaranya kan nanti sore, harus istirahat!", Chiyo mendorong Yuzuki dan juga Wakamatsu. Begitu pula dengan Hori, meski atmospher nya sedikit berbeda.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Chiyo?", tanya Hori agak khawatir.

"Baik. Aku baik, Hori _senpai_ ", Chiyo tersenyum lepas ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagian karena kedatangan mereka. Setidaknya ia tidak sendirian di tempat asing ini.

.

.

" _Sensei_?", tanya Wakamatsu pada Yuzuki. Gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Yuzuki pergi mencari Chiyo, ia mengetuk kamar itu perlahan. "Apa kau sudah siap, Chiyo? Jemputannya sudah datang"

Chiyo membuka pintu kamarnya, tidak penuh. Hanya menampakkan kepala dan sebagian tubuhnya. "Bisakah kalian menunggu sebentar, aku sedang ada sedikit masalah disini"

"Apa bisa ku bantu, Chiyo?"

"Tidak...tidak, tunggulah di bus"

"Baiklah"

Yuzuki pergi meninggalkan Chiyo dengan masalahnya. Nozaki tertidur setalah hampir dua hari ia tidak tidur. "Bagaimana ini? Nozaki- _kun?_ "

"Aku sudah bangun, Sakura"

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah! Mobilnya sudah menunggu, memangnya kau ingin telat ke pesta pernikahan sahabatmu sendiri?!"

"Kau pergilah duluan, aku menyusul dengan Kashima"

Gaun selutut berwarna pink lembut sangat indah membalut tubuh Chiyo, sayangnya Nozaki tidak melihat itu.

"Selalu saja Kashima! Terserah kau saja!", Chiyo pergi dengan amarah di hatinya. Menaiki mobil dengan senyuman palsu yang harus terus ia tebarkan sepanjang acara pernikahan.

" _Sensei_?", tanya Yuzuki.

"Menyusul dengan Kashima"

"Kashima? Siapa?", tanya Hori.

"Temannya", Chiyo masih mengumbar senyum palsu itu.

Chiyo dan yang lainnya tiba di sebuah lembah dengan sungai yang deras, percikan dan gemuruhnya memberi nuansa alunan musik tersendiri. Tidak ada yang mewah diacara pernikahan ini, hanya beberapa sahabat dekat kedua mempelai serta sanak keluarga. Diantara tamu undangan, Chiyo dengan gelisah mencari keberadaan Nozaki, suaminya. Beberapa detik sebelum acara dimulai, terdengar suara mobil dari atas lembah. Tidak lama kemudian datanglah Nozaki bersama Kashima yang masih mengenakan jubah dinasnya.

"Chiyo!", Kashima melambai kepada malaikat kecil milik tuan Nozaki yang sudah berdiri di sisinya.

"Selamat datang, Kashima"

"Ekspresimu selalu lucu jika bertemu dengan ku, Chiyo", kalimat itu diakhiri sebuah simpul senyum yang manis. "Kau cantik sekali! Sangat mungil!", Kashima sontak memeluk Chiyo. "Berikan Chiyo untuk ku, Umetarou!", tambah Kashima.

"Hei.. hei", Hori terlihat lebih gelisah di bandingkan Nozaki, suami Chiyo. "Chiyo sudah menikah, dan suaminya ada di hadapanmu. Bagaiamana kau bisa memeluknya seperti itu? Kau juga, Nozaki–", kalimat itu dipotong oleh Nozaki.

"Hori _senpai_. Kashima itu seorang wanita"

Seketika Hori terdiam. Ia menatap sosok jangkung di hadapannya, dengan celana jeans panjang dan kemeja, serta rambut biru yang di style pendek, terlebih bagian dada yang begitu rata. "Kau bercanda, kan?", Hori menatap Nozaki. Nozaki hanya diam. Yah, Hori sedikit mengerti ekspresi tanpa kata milik Nozaki. "Maafkan aku, nona..."

"Kashima, tuan Hori"

"Iya. Maafkan aku, nona Kashima"

"Kashima saj–"

"Hei, Kashima!", suara _speaker_ berdengung keras. "Kau ingin mengganggu pernikahanku!", teriak Miyako.

"Ah! Maafkan aku _sensei_!"

Acara pernikahan berlangsung lancar dan khidmat, dengan gaun putih sederhana Miyako nampak cantik. Ikrar suci yang disaksikan oleh jutaan makhluk hidup di lembah _Oirase_ semakin menambah indahnya pernikahan ini. Membuat seseorang bergaun pink lembut dengan rambut teruai dengan sedikit ikal diujungnya, menitikan air mata. Dia baik-baik saja, hanya mengingat betapa indahnya janji suci yang diucapkan oleh Nozaki pada saat mereka menikah. Bagaimana sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di keningnya, hangat, sangat hangat, sebelum ia tahu misteri di balik penikahannya. Pandangan itu tidak terlepas dari Nozaki yang mengekor mata pada sosok malaikat kecil disisinya.

.

.

Sebuah ketukan membuyarkan lamunan Chiyo. Ia terduduk diam di dalam kamar, seorang diri. Menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. "Chiyo?", seru suara di balik pintu. Chiyo pun segera membuka pintu begitu mendengar suara itu. "Kashima..."

"Ah, maaf. Aku membuat suami mu mabuk", Chiyo melihat Nozaki yang lemas hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Bau alkohol tercium dari tubuhnya, meski aromanya tidak terlalu kuat. "Da.. huk.. sar! Kashi huk.. huk.. ma...", Nozaki meracau tidak jelas.

"Ah, Chiyo. Kuserahkan orang ini padamu, ya?"

"Ba..baiklah...", kini Chiyo mengambil alih tubuh Nozaki. Meskipun ia tidak bisa merangkulnya penuh. Hanya terlihat seperti Nozaki yang merangkul Chiyo. "Kashima..."

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih, sudah mengembalikannya padaku"

"Hm?", Kashima menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak apa –apa, sekali lagi terimakasih"

Kashima pergi. Pintu tertutup, kini masalah Chiyo adalah membawa Nozaki ke _futon_. Dengan tubuhnya yang kecil ia tidak cukup kuat untuk mebawa tubuh Nozaki yang tinggi besar itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Chiyo memapah Nozaki. Pria itu masih saja meracau tidak jelas, tentu karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi, Nozaki - _kun!_ ", seru Chiyo bersamaan dengan rubuhnya tubuh mungil itu. Yah, Nozaki ikut rubuh bersamanya.

Dengan posisi terduduk, Chiyo menahan tubuh Nozaki. Bau alkohol kini menerpa hidungnya begitu kuat. Ia tidak tahu kalau Nozaki bisa semabuk ini. Pria itu kembali meracau tidak jelas. "Hei. Bangun, Nozaki- _kun!",_ Chiyo mencoba mengangkat tubuh besar itu dengan tenaganya. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, tubuh itu terbangun dan kemudian terjatuh menimpa tubuh Chiyo yang kecil. Kini tubuh Chiyo terbaring dengan Nozaki diatasnya. Nozaki mengangkat sebagian badannya, matanya kehilangan fokus. Menatap seoranng gadis dihadapannya, merah muda yang lembut meronai pipi putihnya.

"Kau sangat cantik, Sakura..huk", jemari panjang itu menyibak beberapa poni liar di dahi Chiyo. Nozaki sempat tersenyum sedikit. "Sial!", serunya cukup membuat Chiyo sedikit terkejut. Kini Nozaki menjatuhkan kepalanya dalam leher Chiyo. Membuat napas dan aroma alkohol tercium jelas oleh indra penciuman Chiyo. Seketika, pandangan Chiyo terlalu terang. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Matanya hampir saja melompat, ketika Nozaki mengecup bibir tipisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

Notes : Mohon maaf apabila author menggambarkan lembah _Oirase_ kurang baik dan kurang tepat. Author menggambarkannya berdasarkan beberapa sumber yang author baca. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, baik dari rute ataupun penamaan. Terimakasih.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **belong to Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Rated T**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **A/N : it's drama and too many conversations in this chapter. Take and enjoy your time~**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **and then, Happy Reading**

 **a Fanfiction of Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

" **Hanya Kamu (?)"**

 **by Shireni Hime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau tidak tidur, Umetarou?"

"Belum...", Nozaki menanggalkan jas hitam miliknya. Sementara wanita berambut biru itu hanya menatapnya dari ekor mata. Keduanya bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar nan rindang.

"Eh? Kalian melakukannya selama 3 hari?", Kashima dengan wajah terkejut, memutar tubuhnya agar bisa memastikan dari wajah Nozaki.

"Jangan bodoh. Aku mengerjakan pekerjaanku", timpal Nozaki. "Terimakasih pada Miyako untuk menikah ditempat seperti ini", ia mengangkat pandangannya ke atas dimana dedaunan rindang menutupinya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Kurasa, dengan ia menikah perasaanku akan terbebaskan"

"Apa kau sudah bisa mencintai Chiyo?"

"Ha?"

"Aku bertanya padamu, Umetarou"

"Entahlah"

"Hei.. Jawaban apa itu, Umetarou?"

"Sakura, dia masih seperti anak-anak. Terkadang aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapinya. Bahkan dia tidak ingin aku tahu tentang menstruasinya. Yah, maksudku", Nozaki terhenti sebentar. Ia menggaruk pipinya, membuang pandangan dari Kashima. "maksudku, tidak apa-apa kalau membicarakannya iya, kan?"

Kashima memegang perutnya. Pipinya memerah melihat tingkah canggung Nozaki, ia tidak kuasa menahan tawa. Tawanya pecah begitu saja.

"Berhenti menertawakanku, Kashima"

Kashima masih tertawa. Jemari lentiknya menyeka air mata yang bermain di sudut ekor matanya. Kashima meletakkan tangannya di bahu Nozaki. "Bagaimanapun, Chiyo itu tetap seorang wanita. Kalian baru menikah satu bulan, wajar saja dia seperti itu"

Nozaki hanya menatap bulan yang ada di hadapan matanya. Langit begitu cerah hingga bintang-bintang dapat menampakkan dirinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum?"

"Aku tidak bisa minum, kau tahu kan aku bisa lepas kendali, Kashima?"

"Ayolah malam ini saja, Umetarou!", Kashima menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Baiklah, hanya sedikit"

.

.

.

Sebuah cahaya yang terang menyapa wajah tegas Nozaki. Matanya menggernyit beberapa kali. Kelopaknya mulai terbuka. Tangan kekar yang tergeletak itu kini menutup matanya, menghadang cahaya matahari yang begitu menyilaukan. Kepalanya bergerak, menatap sekeliling ruang kamar. Tidak ada siapa pun.

Ia berusaha untuk duduk, rasa pusing sisa mabuk semalam masih mengganggunya. Bahkan aroma alkohol masih menyelimuti dirinya. ia memegang dahinya, alisnya hampir menyatu begitu rasa sakit menyelimuti kepalanya.

"Dimana Sakura?", gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Sakura?", panggilnya dengan suara lemah. Gadis mungil itu tidak menjawab. Ia melenguh pelan. Merebahkan kembali tubuhnya ke _futon._ Suara pintu yang terbuka menggerakkan leher Nozaki. Kini ia bisa melihat sepasang kaki kecil berjalan kearahnya. Pandangannya semakin naik keatas. Rambut panjang oranye itu terurai menutupi leher dan tubuh depannya. "Sakura?"

Gadis itu menoleh. Ia meletakkan teh hangat di atas meja. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Nozaki. "Kau sudah bangun? Apa kau ingin sesuatu, Nozaki- _kun?"_

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit sakit kepala"

"Ah. Sepertinya sisa semalam. Minumlah, biar ku ambilkan teh mu", Chiyo beranjak dari duduknya. Mengambil teh yang baru saja ia letakkan.

"Ini, minum teh mu", Chiyo menyerahkannya pada Nozaki. Ia menatap Nozaki dengan rona merah di pipinya. Gadis itu hampir saja akan mengembangkan senyuman, namun ia tahan. Nozaki meminum tehnya sedikit, kemudian ia memberikan gelas itu pada Chiyo.

"Sakura"

"Hm?"

"Apa semalam aku merepotkanmu?"

"Hn?", Chiyo masih belum paham apa maksud suaminya.

"Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Apa aku merepotkanmu, Sakura?"

"Ah...", suara Chiyo melemah. "Yah kau merepotkanku, sedikit", ia memegang lehernya, menudukkan kepalanya.

"Apapun yang terjadi semalam, tolong jangan kau anggap sebagai sesuatu yang serius", Chiyo mematung mendengar kalimat itu. "Maaf, Sakura", tambahnya. Nozaki menatap gadis yang masih tertunduk itu.

"A..ku mengerti", Chiyo bangkit dari duduknya. "Semalam, Kau bukanlah kau, Nozaki- _kun",_ ia mencoba agar suaranya tidak bergetar karena kebahagian semu sekejap mata. Chiyo berjalan menghampiri lemari pakaian. Ia membukanya, mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk dirapikan dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka minum", tambah Chiyo. Yang sebenarnya ingin sekali menjadi sebuah kalimat tanya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja Kashima memaksaku"

Entah kenapa telinga Chiyo memanas mendengar nama Kashima. "Selalu saja Kahima...", gumam Chiyo kecil sehingga hanya ia yang dapat mendengarnya. Ia merasa iba kepada pakaian yang menjadi korban kekesalan cengkraman tangannya.

Nozaki menatap Chiyo yang sedang merapikan pakaian, seolah mereka akan pulang hari ini. Gadis itu juga tidak seriang beberapa saat lalu. "Aku mau mandi dulu", Nozaki bangun dari duduknya. "Apa kau ingin melihat air terjun, Sakura?"

Sontak kepala gadis itu mendongak hebat. Menatap mata yang jauh sekali dari tempat ia duduk. Chiyo berhenti dari aktivitasnya, "Air terjun?". Nozaki mengangguk. "Aku mau!", serunya dengan senyuman yang cukup manis.

"Bersiaplah. Setelah aku mandi, kita berbulan madu", Nozaki tertawa ringan mengingat percakapannya malam itu, saat mereka tiba pertama kali.

.

.

Chiyo terduduk di depan cermin. Ia memperhatikan dirinya sendiri, memegang bibirnya yang tipis dan lembut. Semburat merah muda nampak dari pipinya namun, seketika pipi itu kini memucat. Mengingat Nozaki tidak ingat apa-apa semalam, bahkan kecupan itu atau kalimat pujian untuk Chiyo.

"Huh...", Chiyo melenguh pelan. Ia mengambil sebuah syal di tasnya. Iapun bingung bagaimana ia bisa memasukkan syal di tengah musim panas seperti ini. Namun Chiyo sedikit bersyukur. Syal itu ia lilitkan di lehernya. Sedikit panas memang mengenakan syal di musim panas seperti ini, namun tidak ada jalan lain. Ia harus memakainya. Rambutnya yang panjang ia tarik keluar, mengikatnya secara asal menjadi sebuah gumpalan rambut. "Setidaknya angin masih bisa menyapa leherku", gumamnya.

"Apa kau sakit, Sakura?"

Chiyo menoleh dengan terkejut menatap Nozaki yang hanya mengenakan handuk dihadapannya. Wajahnya memerah, kemudian tatapan itu beralih ke cermin. Dari cermin, masih terpantul tubuh Nozaki dihadapannya. Chiyo salah tingkah sehingga kepalanya terus saja berganti pandang. Nozaki yang melihat ekspresi itu segera menggoda istrinya. "Apa kau sakit?", Nozaki mendudukan dirinya di belakang Chiyo. Chiyo yang mengenakan baju tanpa lengan dapat merasakan bahunya bertemu dada bidang Nozaki yang masih sedikit basah dengan air. Tangan kekar itu menyentuh kening Chiyo. Kini, wajah Chiyo memerah hingga ke telinga. "Wajahmu merah sekali. Sepertinya kita harus batalkan jalan-jalannya"

"Eh?", Chiyo spontan memutar tubuhnya. Kini, wajahnya yang berpapasan dengan dada bidang suaminya. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Dengan sigap ia berdiri. Bahkan tingginya hanya beberapa jengkal dari posisi duduk Nozaki. "A...aku tidak sakit!", ia mengepal kedua tangannya. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela, "Cepat pakai pakaianmu!", langkah kaki itu berjalan begitu cepat meninggalkan Nozaki yang masih mengenakan handuk.

Nozaki menutup wajahnya sendiri. Menatap dirinya dalam cermin, semburat merah muda yang halus nampak tersirat diwajahnya. "Ah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Umetarou?", Nozaki mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tangan kanannya kemudian menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. Ia melenguh pelan.

.

.

Chiyo menatap air terjun di hadapannya. Kakinya menapaki bebatuan yang cukup besar. Percikan air sedikit membasahi kulitnya, ia tergoda untuk menjatuhkan kakinya ke sungai. "Ah! Sejuknya...", ia melompat-lompat di tepian sungai. Merasakan aliran arus sungai yang membawa ikan-ikan kecil menari disekitar kakinya.

Nozaki menatap gadis yang tingginya tidak lebih dari 145cm itu. Ia terduduk di batu pada sisi sungai. "Berhati-hatilah, Sakura"

Chiyo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Nozaki. Pria jangkung itu memperingati Chiyo namun fokusnya pada bidikan kamera. Hal ini cukup membuat gadis berpipi agak tembam itu kesal. Ia menghampiri suaminya, berjalan dengan sedkit cepat. "Hei, Nozaki- _kun!"_ , yang dipanggil hanya menjawab 'ya' tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Chiyo. "Nozaki- _kun!"_ , kini Chiyo berteriak lebih kencang.

"Ada apa, Sakura?", akhirnya ia menoleh dengan tangan yang masih terangkat memegang kamera _pocket_ nya.

"Kita seharusnya bersenang-senang, kan?"

"Ya, kita sedang bersenang-senang"

"Kau hanya bersenang-senang sendiri, Nozaki- _kun!"_

"Bukankah kau sedang asik bermain air disana", lirikan mata Nozaki mengarah pada sungai. Kemudian ia fokus kembali ke kameranya, menggerakkan tangannya, mencari _view_ untuk di bidik.

"Apanya yang senang-senang? Setidaknya lupakan dulu pekerjaanmu!"

"Aku sedang tidak bekerja"

"Kau terus saja beramain dengan kameramu, bagaimana denganku? Untuk apa kau mengajak ku jalan-jalan seperti ini?"

Nozaki melenguh sedikit kesal. Ia menurunkan tangannya, membuat bidikan kamera jatuh ke tanah. "Bagaimana jika kita pulang dan makan saja? aku mulai lapar", Nozaki memutar tbuhnya. Ia sedikit melompat untuk turun dari batu yang ia duduki. Berjalan meninggalkan Chiyo. Gadis itu masih kesal. ia bahkan tidak merasa lapar sama sekali.

"Berhentilah bersikap manja, Sakura. bukankah kau ingin menjadi lebih dewasa lagi, bukan begitu?"

Chiyo tertegun. Ia benar-benar lupa dengan perkataanya sendiri.

" _Aku sudah mendapatkanmu, bagaimana aku bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja? Maafkan aku jika aku seperti anak kecil. Jika kau ingin aku berubah, aku akan berubah menjadi wanita dewasa. Aku berjanji tidak akan merepotkanmu, aku tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu, aku tidak akan..."_

"Ah...", Chiyo melenguh agak kecewa. "Kau benar", Chiyo menggosok lengan kanannya.

"Ingin ramen?", tanya Nozaki yang sudah berada beberapa meter di depannya. Chiyo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pria jangkung itu. Wajahnya tegas, dingin, wajah yang sangat Chiyo cintai. Bagaimanapun, pria ini hanya mencoba menghibur gadis kecil dihadapannya. Anggap saja pria yang tingginya 180cm itu sedang membayar rasa bersalahnya karena mengabaikakn perempuan yang mengurusnya selama satu bulan ini.

.

.

"Ah! Panasnya!", Chiyo mengelap beberapa peluh yang menetes dari dahinya. Di musim panas seperti ini memakai syal bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Ia sadar itu, tapi untuk menutupi apa yang telah dilakukan oleh suaminya dia harus melakukannya.

"Ini", Nozaki memegang syal yang dikenakan Chiyo. "Lepaskan saja, Sakura", Chiyo mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ti...tidak apa-apa", Chiyo tidak mau Nozaki tahu. Tentu _kiss mark_ ini akan hilang beberapa hari lagi. ia hanya perlu sedikit bersabar. Akan sangat memalukan untuknya jika Nozaki tahu, terlebih pria itu tidak ingat apa yang dilakukanya. "Ini tren fashion. Yaa, begitulah, Nozaki- _kun",_ tambah Chiyo dengan sedikit menyugging senyum yang menampakkan gigi putihnya.

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Sakura?"

"Me...menyembunyikan apa, Nozaki- _kun?_ Aku tidak..."

"Baiklah, tapi—"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun!", potong Chiyo. Nadanya sedikit lebih tinggi. Nozaki hanya diam, ia tahu Chiyo memang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu tapi dengan reaksi Chiyo yang seperti itu dia tidak ingin menanyakannya lagi. ia hanya takut ini sesuatu yang sensitif untuk Chiyo, meskipun ia sendiri sedikit penasaran.

Sudah dua hari setelah pernikahan Miyako berlangsung, kini Chiyo benar-benar akan berkemas untuk kepulangan mereka besok pagi. Chiyo menatap cermin di hadapannya, memperhatikan leher putih miliknya. _Kiss mark_ itu sudah sedikit memudar, berkat bantuan Miyako. Chiyo melenguh pelan, "Untung saja kak Miyako memberikan krim ini", Dua hari ini ia menggunakan krim yang diberikan oleh Miyako, katanya cukup ampuh untuk menghilangkan _kiss mark_.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Nozaki sudah kembali dari mandinya. Dengan tergesa Chiyo mengenakan kembali syal miliknya, entah sudah seperti apa aromanya. Antara bau matahari dan keringat dua hari ini.

Nozaki mengelap rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk. Menatap gadis yang sedang merapikan syalnya bukan barang-barang dan buah tangan untuk dibawa pulang. Kepala Nozaki beralih pada jam dinding, yang menunjukkan sudah cukup malam. Ia mengusap lehernya, "Tidak dingin" gumamnya. "Sakura?"

Gadis itu menoleh lalu membuang pandangannya begitu melihat Nozaki yang masih mengenakan handuk. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. "A...ada apa, Nozaki- _kun?"_

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja", tangannya dengan cepat merapikan barang-barang. Ia tidak ingin terfokus pada Nozaki.

"Sudah. Aku sudah memakai baju. Kau bisa melihat kearah sini, Sakura"

Chiyo melirik cermin yang memantulkan tubuh Nozaki, suaminya tidak berbohong. Akhirnya Chiyo bisa menatap mata tajam itu. "Sejak kemarin kau selalu memakai syal, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Ti...tidak ada apa-apa, percayalah. U..udaranya agak sedikit dingin", chiyo menyeka sedikit peluh di dahinya. "Jadi aku memakai syal", tambahnya.

"Baiklah, jika seperti itu", Nozaki mengambil beberapa tumpukan kertas di meja sudut ruangan. Ia memerikasanya satu persatu.

"Apa kau akan bekerja lagi, Nozaki- _kun?"_

"Hanya melakukan pengecekan", jawabnya tanpa mengalih pandang. Matanya bergerak cepat meneliti draft manga nya.

"Aku akan tidur lebih dulu kalau begitu", Chiyo menarik selimutnya. Nozaki hanya melihatnya, chiyo masih mengenakan syal itu bahkan saat tidur. Hal inilah yang membuat Nozaki semakin penasaran, tentu ini bukan sebuah tren fashion.

Satu lembar terakhir yang harus ia cek kembali. Nozaki memijat lehernya yang sudah sedikit kaku. Mata yang fokus pada gambar-gambar kini beralih pada jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga. Ia mengalihkan matanya pada Chiyo yang tertidur dengan pulas. Kaki itu berjalan menuju _futon,_ milik Chiyo. Yah, selama di penginapan ini _futon_ mereka berjauhan. Bahkan Nozaki hampir tidak pernah menggunakan _futon_ nya.

Rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi membuat Nozaki mengambil langkah ini. Ia terduduk di sisi Chiyo. Menatapnya lekat. Peluh sedikit keluar dari dahinya, Nozaki menyekanya. Kemudian jemari jenjang itu berjalan ke arah bawah, menyibak syal yang sedaritadi membalut leher putih Chiyo. "Ah...", Nozaki menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Jadi ini yang kau sembunyikan, Sakura?", tanyanya. Tentu gadis itu tidak akan menjawab. "Siapa yang memberikanmu ini?", Jari telunjuknya sedikit menyentuh tanda merah yang sedikit memudar di leher Chiyo. "Apakah Hori yang memberikannya?", kening Nozaki sedikit menggernyit. "Tidak mungkin kau mendapatkannya dari Hori iya,kan?", tangan kanannya mengusap leher jenjag yang tidak terasa dingin itu. Telunjuk kiri itu enggan pergi dari _kiss mark_ yang bertengger manis di leher Chiyo.

"Apa benar bukan Hori?", tanyanya lagi padahal ia tahu ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban. "Tapi, kau seharian bersamanya dua hari yang lalu", ia terhenti. "Aku meninggalkanmu. Apa kau kesepian, Sakura?", lanjutnya.

Entah apa yang merasuki pria ini. Ia malah menambah tebal tanda yang dibuatnya sendiri. Ia melakukannya dengan lembut sehingga tidak membangunkan Chiyo dari mimpi indahnya. Ia kembalikan syal itu seperti semula, menyeka beberapa keringat yang membasahi kening malaikat kecilnya. Sebuah kecupan hangat di lemparkan begitu saja ke kening itu.

Seolah kembali pada dunianya, pria jangkung itu kini malah menutupi sebagian wajhnya dengan telapak tangan. Menutupi semburat merah yang cukup pekat dari pipinya. "ah, sial...", Nozaki memalingkan pandangannya ke dinding. Tangan itu masih menutupi sebagian wajahnya, rona itu masih belum mau menghilang dari pipi.

.

.

"AH!", sebuah teriakan keluar dari kamar mandi. Nozaki bergegas menghampiri daun pintu.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Ti..tidak apa-apa", jawabnya agak bingung. "Kenapa warnanya kembali merah? Bukankah kemarin aku sudah mengoleskan krimnya, lagi pula kemarin sudah sedikit memudar", gumam Chiyo di depan cermin kamar mandi. "Apa Nozaki mabuk lagi semalam? Ahhh tidak! Tidak!", Chiyo mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Huuuh~ bagaimana ini?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?", Nozaki mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku bilang tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu cepatlah sedikit, kita bisa tertinggal kereta"

Chiyo hanya melenguh di depan cermin, sementara Nozaki merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya tergelitik. Entah karena ia telah mengerjai istrinya atau karena ia telah menutup tanda yang menurutnya diberikan oleh Hori, ia pun tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

Nozaki membawa tas olahraga yang berisi pakaian mereka serta beberapa bingkisan buah tangan. Dia sedikit heran begitu melihat Miyako yang tengah menahan untuk tidak tertawa dihadapannya. Maeno yang sedang duduk di bangku kemudi-pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Apa menjadi pengantin baru sebahagia itu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Umetarou? Kau tentu lebih tahu bagaimana bahagianya menjadi pengantin baru..." timpal Maeno. "Tapi aku heran, bagaimana bisa istrimu datang menangis karena sebuah _kiss mark_? Itukan hal biasa untuk orang yang sudah menikah", tambahnya dengan sedikit tawa.

"jangan menggodanya, suamiku...", Miyako bersuara di iringi bola mata Nozaki yang berputar, suamiku, kata itu membuatnya sedikit kesal. "...dia tidak ingat apapun", tawapun tidak lepas dari bibir tipis panjang Miyako.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat kau mabuk—", kalimat Miyako terpotong begitu sosok Chiyo muncul dengan dress putih seperti yang ia kenakan saat datang ke _Oirase_ beberapa hari yang lalu, dengan rambut yang terkepang kendur dan sebuah syal yang membalut lehernya, sehingga bahunya tak terlihat lagi.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu"

Sepanjang jalan menuju stasiun pikiran Nozaki teralihkan oleh apa yang akan dikatakan Miyako. "Ada apa saat aku mabuk?", Nozaki bergumam sendiri. Hal ini sudah membuat kepalanya sakit, kini dihadapannya nampak wanita yang pernah atau mungkin masih ia cintai. Tertawa lembut dengan seorang pria yang sudah menyandang gelar suami, beberapa kali wanita itu menyentuh pipi suaminya. Bahkan, genggaman tangan mereka tidak lepas dari berangkat hingga tiba di stasiun. Membuat Nozaki sedikit bernapas lega begitu sampai stasiun.

"Apa kalian masih akan tinggal disini?", tanya Chiyo.

Miyako menatap Maeno sebentar, "Ya, rencananya seperti itu. Kami sekalian berbulan madu, Chiyo"

"Pasti menyenangkan! Aku belum pernah berbulan madu sama sekali", seketika Chiyo mengutuk lidahnya. Menatap seorang pria jangkung yang juga menatapnya. "Kau tahu kan, bagaimana sibuknya Nozaki Umetarou, suamiku..."

"Ya, aku paham. Tapi, Umetarou bekerja dirumah. Kau bisa bermanja-manja dengannya kapanpun kau mau, sedangkan suamiku bekerja di kantor. Terkdang pulangnya larut", Miyako melingkarkan lengannya pada Maeno.

"Ah! bahkan jika kau menggondanya sedikit aku yakin dia akan menghentikan pekerjaannya dan melakukannya denganmu", timpal Maeno dengan sedikit cengirannya.

"Hei.. hei...", tegur Nozaki yang sudah siap dengan beberapa jinjingan di tanganganya yang besar.

"Ah! Maaf", Maeno tertawa.

"Bukan begitu, dia ini masih anak-anak. Tolong jangan cemari pemikirannya", timpal Nozaki. Ia melirik istri yang memang terlihat seperti anak sekolah menengah pertama itu.

"Apa!?", Chiyo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tinggi mata Nozaki yang cukup jauh. "Aku sudah dua puluh tahun!", ia menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya dengan tiga jari lain yang di tekuk. "Kau tahu itu, U-me-tarouuuu!", tambahnya lagi kali ini dengan nada yang dimainkan. Chiyo tau Nozaki tidak senang jika namanya dimainkan dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Seketika mata Nozaki menatap tajam mata ungu dibawahnya.

"Su..dahlah, tidak usah diperdebatkan, Chiyo", lerai Miyako.

"Tapi..."

"Setidaknya dia mencintaimu, selalu menyebutmu dengan namamu bukan nama keluargamu iya, kan?", Miyako menatap Nozaki yang malah membuang mukanya, kemudian kembali menatap Chiyo.

Ah, betapa kalimat itu menyayat hatinya. Batinnya bergejolak, entah terdiam atau mengamuk menyerukan pikirannya. Chiyo hanya memegang lengan kirinya, kepalanya menoleh beberapa derajat berpaling dari Nozaki, menundukkannya, menahan sesuatu yang mungkin akan mengalir, dengan terpaksa ia harus mengangguk.

.

.

.

Nozaki Umetarou di tabrak oleh sebuah tubuh kecil yang tidak berefek apapun bagi Nozaki. Dengan sedikit kesal gadis itu masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Nozaki yang masih di depan pintu. Ia melenguh. Pria itu kemudian menguncinya, sebuah kebiasaan baru milik tuan Nozaki setelah beberapa minggu pernikahannya. Setidaknya bukan dia yang harus repot membukakan pintu itu.

Ia meletakkan tas dan beberapa bingkisan buah tangan itu di ruang tengah. Mendudukan dirinya lalu merebahkannya, mengendurkan beberapa otot untuk empat jam perjalanan. Dinding langit yang polos dan sinar matahari yang masih setia menyapanya itu membuat ia sedikit mengantuk hingga akhirnya tertidur. Namun, dering ponsel kembali membuatnya tersadar.

"Ada apa?"

" _Naskahmu tertinggal"_ , jawab suara diseberang sana

"Apa?", seketika tubuh itu terbangun dengan sigap. Kepalanya mencari tas jinjing yang berisi dokumen pekerjaannya. "AH...", ia menundukkan kepala dengan ditopang oleh tangannya.

"Kapan kau akan kembali kesini?"

" _Bu...bulan depan"_

"Apa kau gila? Ma..maksudku, itu deadline!", tentu tuan Nozaki sangat stress.

" _Ahhh tunggu! ada Kashima"_

"Kashima?"

" _Kashima, bisakah aku menitipkan ini untuk Umetarou? Dia meninggalkannya"_

" _Apa dia terus memikirkan istrinya sampai lupa hal sepenting ini?"_ , jawab suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Nozaki itu, bahkan tawa wanita itu sangat jelas ditelinganya.

"Ah, baiklah titipkan padanya. Jika perlu, malam ini dia sudah ada diapartemenku"

" _Apa kau merindukanku, Umetarou?"_ , suara diujung sana berganti menjadi suara Kashima, tidak heran jika wanita tinggi itu merebut ponsel Miyako.

"Aku butuh naskahku, Kashima"

" _Katakan aku merindukanmu, Kashima. Baru aku akan membawakannya untukmu"_ , tentu saja dengan nada mengejek seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan sejak dibangku SMA.

"YAAA... Aku merindukanmu, Kashima. Jadi, datanglah malam ini ke apartemen ku"

"Jadi, orang itu akan datang malam ini?", sela Chiyo. Nozaki memutar tubuhnya, Ia dapat melihat Chiyo berdiri didepan pintu kamar. Gadis itu sedaritadi mendengarkannya dengan bijak. Sejak Nozaki berteriak cukup kencang karena ke terkejutannya.

" _A-apa itu Chiyo? Dia mengejutkanmu? Kau tertangkap basah Umetarou!"_ , seru Kashima di ponsel, membuat telinga Nozaki sedikit gatal, terlebih dengan tawanya itu. Nozaki langsung menekan tombol _end call_ dari ponselnya membiarkan Kashima menggerutu disana.

"Kenapa dimatikan? Tidak ingin di lanjutkan ke romantisan kalian itu?", Chiyo berjalan mengambil beberapa bingkisan yang tergeletak di lantai. Baru saja Nozaki akan menimpalinya, kalimat itu sudah di potong oleh Chiyo, "Ah! Tentu saja, lebih baik rasa rindunya di luapkan nanti malam saja iya, kan?"

Jelas sekali terlihat Chiyo memendam rasa cemburunya. Lagi-lagi, Nozaki hanya bisa melenguh. menghembuskan beberapa napas dari mulutnya. "Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil, Sakura", Nozaki merebahkan tubuhnya. Matanya mengekor pada Chiyo yang masih berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Waajahnya tampak sedikit murung. Namun, kali ini Chiyo tidak menanggapi ucapan Nozaki. Ia tidak ingin di bilang seperti anak kecil lagi, ia mencoba menahan emosinya sendiri meskipun sedikit menyakitkan untuknya.

"Aku harus mengemas bingkisan ini untuk ibu", ia meletakkan semua bingkisan di meja. "Ah yang ini untuk ayah dan ibu mertua", ia memisahkan beberapa bingkisan. Merasa di abaikan Nozaki bangkit dari perbaringannya.

"Hei?"

"Hm?"

"Syalmu, sampai kapan kau akan mengenakannya?"

Seketika Chiyo terdiam. Entah alasan apalagi yang akan ia kemukakan. "Tidak apa, aku...", ia berpikir sejenak. "...sedang senang memakainya", sambungnya.

.

.

Beberapa jam berlalu, bahkan matahari sudah tidak menampakkan dirinya. Seharusnya Kashima tiba sejak dua jam yang lalu, namun wanita itu tidak kunjung membunyikan bel apartemen Nozaki. Pria itu nampak gelisah, berjalan memutari ruang tamu lalu berjalan kearah pintu depan, masuk lagi dan kembali lagi, membuat kepala seseorang didapur sakit. "Berhentilah mondar-mandir seperti itu, Nozaki- _kun_ "

Pria itu hanya menoleh, lalu kembali meliihat layar ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan ataupun telepon dari Kashima. "Telepon saja, kalau kau begitu tidak sabarnya!", seru Chiyo kesal.

Pria itu mengikuti saran Chiyo, ia berjalan keruang kerjanya. Men _dial_ nomerKashima dari ponsel lipatnya. "Setidaknya lakukan panggilan didepanku!", gumam Chiyo kesal. ia memotong wortel dengan kesal. Akhirnya sebuah suara yang dinantikan oleh Nozaki berbunyi juga. Suara bel itu bagaikan suara lonceng malaikat yang menyelamatkan hidupnya. Dengan segera pria itu keluar dari kamarnya dan membuka pintu itu.

"Serindu itukah kau pada Kashima, Nozaki- _kun?_ ", lenguh Chiyo.

"Chiyo- _chan!"_ , Kashima berlari dengan tergesa menghampiri Chiyo di dapur. Memeluk gadis mungil itu. "Aku sangat merindukanmu!", ia memegang kedua bahu Chiyo dengan tangan panjangnya.

"Tapi, suamiku yang merindukanmu"

Kashima seperti menahan tawanya. Tentu ia tahu, gadis kecil ini sedang dilanda cemburu lantaran mendengar candaannya di telepon tadi. "Ah, itu—"

"Jangan mengganggunya, Kashima", seru Nozaki yang sedang asik membaca lembar demi lembar naskah kasarnya. "Jika kau mengganggunya, aku akan kelaparan kau tahu"

Kashima membuang napasnya. Menundukkan kepala tanda ia sangat kecewa. Ia menatap Chiyo dengan mata hijaunya. "Kau tahu, yang paling aku sukai adalah dirimu, Chiyo- _chan_ ", ia tersenyum. "Terimakasih sudah merawat pria jangkung tidak tahu diri disana itu", tambahnya dengan sedikit tawa. Hati Chiyo sedikit tersentuh namun ia tidak bisa untuk menerimanya begitu saja, tetap wanita yang ada di hati Nozaki saat ini adalah Kashima, itu yang ia ketahui.

Kashima beranjak meninggalkan Chiyo yang harus menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri. Ia duduk di samping Nozaki, sangat dekat. Bahu mereka saling bersinggungan begitu Kashima ikut membaca manga draft milik pria jangkung itu. Tinggi mereka yang sejajar membuat hubungan mereka terlihat begitu intim. Api cemburu kian membara di hati Chiyo, namun ia tidak bisa meluapkannya, ia harus menahannya.

"Hei, Kashima?"

"Hm?", Ia menolehkan pandangannya pada wajah Nozaki.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat aku mabuk?", ia masih membaca draft nya.

"Saat kau mabuk?", ia nampak berpikir walau sebenarnya ia tahu tanpa berpikir, ia hanya ingin membuat sahabatnya penasaran. "Ah! Kau sangat nakal, kau tahu, Umetarou!", serunya. Berhasil mengambil perhatian Chiyo.

"Aku sedang serius, bodoh"

"Kenapa tidak tanya pada Chiyo saja?"

"Dia tidak menjawab apapun, aku hanya sedikit merepotkan saja, katanya"

"Yaaa.. Kau sangat merepotkannya Umetarou", Kashima memangku kepalanya dengan tangan yang tertumpu di meja. Posisi ini terlihat oleh Chiyo seperti seorang wanita yang menatap dalam kekasihnya. "Kau tahu kenapa dia menggunakan syal itu?", pertanyaan itu membuat Nozaki terdiam. Ia menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. Matanya menatap Kashima yang tidak jauh. "Apa kau tahu, mengapa ia menggunakan syal nya sampai selarut ini?"

"Aku tahu"

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa masih bertanya padaku?", kali ini Kashima cukup serius.

"Dia ingin menyembunyikannya dari ku"

"Tentu saja, karena kau tidak ingat apa yang kau lakukan saat itu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Kau membuat _kiss mark_ itu saat kau mabuk. Yukari menceritakannya padaku, katanya Chiyo sampai menangis karena kau tidak mengingatnya. Bahkan Yukari memberikannya krim agar _kiss mark_ itu cepat memudar"

Nozaki tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, selama ini ia pikir bahwa Hori yang memberikannya. Kini betapa ia sadar sedikit rasa cemburu membakar emosinya, hingga tanda itu ia hapus dengan tanda yang baru. Ia tidak sanggup membayanggkan hal itu, ia menutup sebagian wajahnya. Kashima bisa melihat rona merah muda yang halus dari pipi Nozaki.

"Apa kau malu, Umetarou?", ejek Kashima. Jari telunjuknya menyentuh-nyentuh lengan kekar itu. Ia menikmati pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat indah itu. Sudah lama, sangat lama sejak Nozaki menyatakan cintanya pada Miyako di bangku kuliah.

"Berhenti menatapku, Kashima", Nozaki membuang pandangannya pada jendela yang menunjukkan titik titik cahaya di langit.

Chiyo bisa melihat kemesraan itu, entah apa yang di bisikkan oleh Kashima pada Nozaki ia tidak tahu. Ia sendiri semakin jatuh cinta setelah menatap sebuah air muka yang cantik dari suaminya, ia tidak pernah melihat Nozaki dengan sipuan merah muda yang manis. Membuat wajah tegasnya nampak semakin manis di mata Chiyo. Namun, hal indah ini semakin menyakitkan hatinya. "Apa aku harus menyerah? Kau terlihat sangat bahagia bersama Kashima, Nozaki- _kun",_ gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **belong to Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Rated T**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **A/N : it's drama and too many conversations in this chapter. Take and enjoy your time~**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **and then, Happy Reading**

 **a Fanfiction of Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

" **Hanya Kamu (?)"**

 **by Shireni Hime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nozaki memegang kenop pintu dengan hati-hati. Membukanya secara perlahan. Ia berharap tidak membangunkan tuan putri yang tidur di balik pintu tersebut. Hatinya berirama tak karuan begitu mendapati Chiyo, istrinya sedang tertidur pulas di atas kasur. Rambutnya terurai begitu saja, menutupi sebagian tubuh mungilnya. Dengan piyama bergambar beruang yang imut ia bukan saja nampak seperti anak menengah pertama, namun juga sekolah dasar. Nozaki mencoba untuk tidak tertawa.

Ia berjalan ke sisi Chiyo. Mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Di tatapnya air muka Chiyo yang masih terlihat polos. "Ume...", igau Chiyo. Cukup membuat Nozaki terkejut. Ia menyibak beberapa poni dan rambut liar yang menutupi wajah putih itu. "Umm...metarou _nii-san_ ", racau Chiyo. Raut wajahnya kini berubah, seperti ingin menangis namun ia tahan. Reflek, Nozaki mengelus kepala gadis itu. Entah terlalu lama atau terlalu kencang, Chiyo terganggu dengan tangan besar yang mengacak rambutnya.

Mata itu terbuka perlahan, agak samar sebuah tangan besar memegang kepalanya, mengelusnya lembut namun sedikit mengguncang kepalanya. "Umetarou _nii-san_?", tanyanya. Nozaki yang mengangap Chiyo masih meracau malah menanggapinya, "Iya. Aku disini, Sakura"

Seketika tangan Chiyo menggenggam pergelangan tangan Nozaki. Nozaki terkejut, ia menarik tangannya namun tertahan oleh genggaman Chiyo. "Ah, aku membangunkanmu. Maaf, Sakura". chiyo tidak menjawabnya dengan kata-kata. Gadis itu menatap lekat mata Nozaki, berharap suatu penjelasan darinya. Satu tangan Nozaki yang bebas melepaskan genggaman itu. "Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan ini lagi, Sakura", tangan kanannya melayang menyentuh leher Chiyo. Sebuah tanda yang masih merah, tanda yang Nozaki tebalkan sendiri. Sadar akan hal itu, Chiyo memegang lehernya sendiri, iia lupa dengan syalnya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir Nozaki akan masuk ke kamar tidur.

"I...ini", Chiyo terbata. Antara bingung, malu, canggung, ditambah dengan debaran jantungnya yang tak karuan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Maaf. Aku sangat merepotkanmu", Nozaki terhenti. "Seharusnya kau katakan saja apa yang terjadi saat aku mabuk"

Chiyo menundukkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana caranya? Katakan bagaimana caranya aku memberitahumu, sementara kau tidak mengingatnya?", ia menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap dalam sepasang bola mata hitam di depan matanya, "Saat aku begitu gembira, lalu tiba-tiba aku tahu itu palsu. Katakan bagaimana aku mengatakannya, Nozaki- _kun?_ ". Nozaki membuang pandangannya.

"Kau sangat tahu bagaimana aku mencintaimu, bahkan sejak saat kau datang ke rumah ku", Chiyo menarik kakinya hingga lutut itu dapat bertemu dengan dagunya, kemudian memeluknya erat. "Kupikir ibuku sudah gila ingin menikahkan ku dengan Yumeno Sakiko, yang ku ketahui sebagai seorang wanita. Rupanya itu kau, meski aku tahu kau bahkan tidak mengingatku setelah tujuh tahun lamanya"

Nozaki enggan mendengar cerita yang akan membuat dirinya merasa bersalah. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Lalu terhenti ketika Chiyo kembali mengungkapkan perasaanya, "Anehnya aku masih mencintaimu, sama seperti dulu, Umetarou _nii-san..._ ". Nozaki membalikkan badannya, di tatapnya Chiyo yang tersenyum. Nozaki tahu betapa tulusnya perasaan Chiyo. Buliran air itu jatuh di depan matanya, mengalir dengan bebas dari mata berwarna ungu itu membasahi pipinya yang sedikit tembam.

"Dengarkan aku", Nozaki terdiam. Begitu pula dengan Chiyo, tentu ia tahu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan ia dengar. Chiyo hanya menguatkan mentalnya, untuk mendengarkan kalimat yang begitu menyayat hatinya.

"Haaah~", Lenguh Nozaki. Ia tahu, kalimat ini hanya akan membuat Chiyo sakit hati dan bukan ini tujuan utama Nozaki masuk ke kamar. Akhirnya ia keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Chiyo dengan tangisnya.

Dengan hati tidak tenang, Nozaki masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Tubuhnya tersandar di daun pintu, wajahnya nampak berpikir dengan tangan yang saling bersilang di depan dada. "Huuh!", Nozaki kembali membuka pintu kamar. Ia melihat Chiyo yang masih memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, lalu mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Ada apa lagi?", tanyanya. Nozaki tidak menjawab, ia berjalan menghampiri Chiyo.

"Dengar", ia terhenti lagi. "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf, seharusnya aku tidak—", tiba-tiba saja kalimatnya terpotong dengan bunyi bel. Nozaki melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjuk ke angka sebelas. "Malam-malam begini?", gumamnya agak kesal. lalu bel berbunyi lagi, terasa tidak sabar. Bunyinya berulang-ulang.

"Mungkin itu Kashima", ujar Chiyo. Nozaki menatap gadis kecil di depannya, mata itu mulai sedikit sembab. Ia sedikit melenguh kemudian pergi meninggalkan Chiyo, lagi.

.

.

Nozaki berjalan hampir tiba di depan pintu. "Sebentar!", jawabnya pada suara bel yang masih saja berbunyi. "Mengganggu saja", gumamnya.

Pintu itu dibuka dengan paksa oleh Nozaki. Ia menariknya lebar hingga tiga tamu yang berdiri di depan matanya dapat terlihat semua. Dua orang wanita yang sama-sama menampilkan kerutan dan seorang pria paruh baya.

"Kalian?", ujar Nozaki begitu melihat orangtua dan ibu mertuanya.

"Ekspresi apa itu, hei Umetarou?", tanya ayahnya. Ia memukul tinju bahu Nozaki pelan. Pria jangkung ini hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Masuklah", ia mempersilahkan.

Mereka semua masuk, di dahului oleh nyonya Nozaki kemudian nyonya Sakura, lalu di urutan belakang ayah Nozaki menyusul. Namun ia terhenti di tengah perjalanannya, menunggu Nozaki mengunci pintu itu. "Sudah mengubah kebiasaan burukmu rupanya, Umetarou"

"Hm...", ia mengangguk kemudian menghampiri sang ayah. "Masuklah ayah..."

Kedua pria yang sama tinggi nya itu jalan beriringan. Pada ruang tamu mereka bertemu dengan dua orang wanita. Mereka sudah terduduk dan sedikit merebahkan tubuhnya di atas meja, kepala mereka saling terpangku oleh tangan-tangan yang sedikit menonjolkan tulangnya. "Kau tahu, dulu ruangan ini seperti pembuangan sampah. Bahkan aku tidak yakin jika ada makhluk hidup yang bisa bertahan didalam sini", ujar Nyonya Nozaki pada ibunda Chiyo. "Benarkah?", Ibu Chiyo langsung menutup mulutnya, matanya sedikit terkejut. "Lalu, sekarang?", tanyanya.

"Sekarang?", Ibu Nozaki bertanya kembali. Matanya melirik seorang laki-laki yang sedang menyiapkan teh di dapur. Ia bisa melihat pria itu menatapnya tajam. "Kalau sekarang, sudah ada malaikat kecil yang menyelamatkan tempat ini dari kepunahan", kemudian ibu Nozaki tertawa. Begitu juga dengan ibu Chiyo.

"Berhentilah, bu", Nozaki membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas teh. "Apa kau tidak sadar sedang mempermalukan anakmu di depan ibu mertuanya?", tukasnya.

"Kau akan tetap terlihat baik dimatanya, Umetarou", jawab sang ayah.

"Benar", Ibu Chiyo ikut angkat bicara. "Selama kau menjaga dan tidak menyakiti anak ku, kau akan selalu terlihat baik di mataku", terdengar seperti bercanda memang namun, hal ini di ungkapkan dengan tulus dari dalam hati seorang ibu. Nozaki bisa melihat itu, dan ia tidak bisa menyangkal apapun dari kata-katanya. Ia hanya melenguh kecil.

"Dimana Chiyo?", tanya ibu Chiyo.

"Dikamar", Nozaki meletakkan tiga gelas teh di atas meja. "Mau ku panggilkan?"

"Apa dia sedang tidur? Jika iya, sebaiknya tidak usah"

"Tidak. Dia tidak sedang tidur", Nozaki melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar. Membuka kenop pintu itu, ia masih bisa melihat Chiyo yang terduduk dan meratapi kesedihannya. "Hei, berhentilah menangis...", Nozaki duduk di tepi kasur.

"Apa itu Kashima?", tanya Chiyo ia menyeka air mata di pipinya.

"Bukan", Nozaki terhenti. Ia mengambil tissu diatas meja rias Chiyo. Kemudia menyodorkan tissu itu pada Chiyo. "Ayah dan ibu", mendengar kalimat itu Chiyo langsung mengumbarkan senyumannya. Dengan tergesa ia menghapus air mata di pipinya. Melompat dari kasur, meninggalkan Nozaki begitu saja. "Kau lupa syalmu, Sakura", gumam Nozaki. Ia memegang keningnya sendiri. Memijatnya seperti kuncup bunga yang akan mekar.

Gadis itu seketika memeluk ibunya, erat. Dia tidak pernah lupa dengan aroma yang diberikan oleh ibunya. Aroma khas yang hanya dimiliki wanita berambut sebahu itu. "Aku merindukanmu, Bu", Chiyo semakin dalam membenamkan kepalanya. "Chiyo...", gumam sang ibu. Ia mengelus kepala Chiyo lembut, dari akar hingga ujung rambutnya. Mengangkat kepala kecil itu dengan tangan yang sama mungilnya dengan Chiyo, ibu menatap mata ungu yang kian gelap kedalam. "Kau habis menangis Chiyo?", tanyanya agak khawatir. Ia memegang sisi-sisi pipi tembam itu dengan tangan mungilnya yang sudah agak berkerut. Chiyo tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya kelelahan, Bu. Aku baik-baik saja", Chiyo menyentuh jemari tangan kanan ibunya hangat. "Percayalah, Bu", ditatapnya balik mata berwarna cokelat dihadapan Chiyo. "Aku baik-baik saja", tegasnya lagi. Namun, ibu Chiyo tahu ia tidak baik-baik saja.

Chiyo melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan beralih pada nyonya Nozaki yang juga menanti untuk di peluk oleh menantu kesayangannya. "Ibu...", ujar Chiyo. "Ah... aku sangat merindukanmu, Chiyo"

"Aku juga...", Chiyo tersenyum manis.

"Ah, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti habis menangis", ia melirik Nozaki yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kisah kasih yang terjalin didepan matanya. "Ada apa?", tanyanya menjawab lirikan itu. Kemudian ia berjalan, dan duduk di samping ayahnya.

"Apa pria itu menyakitimu, Chiyo? Apa yang telah ia perbuat padamu?", nyonya Nozaki memegang pipi Chiyo, lalu turun ke leher dan tiba di bahu kecil dan sempit itu.

"Aku memang habis menangis", Ibu Chiyo langsung terkejut dan memindahkan posisi duduknya sehingga bisa melihat raut wajah Chiyo. Ia nampak sangat khawatir, sementara Nozaki hanya melenguh, entah kenapa pria ini senang sekali melenguh. "Tidak apa-apa, aku memang menangis", Chiyo terhenti lagi. "Karena badanku pegal semua, aku serius", Chiyo agak tersenyum dengan alis yang saling bertemu. Ia mencoba meyakinkan semua orang yang ada di sini. "Ka...kami baru tiba tadi siang dari _Oirase_. Iya kan,Noz... ah! Su...suamiku?", tiba-tiba saja tatapan dengan kekuatan _intervensi_ menelanjangi pandangan Nozaki. Ia kemudian hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Tunggu!", ujar sang Ayah membuat semua perhatian teralih padanya. "Apa itu?", tanyanya. Sejurus dengan kalimat tanya, telunjuknya mengarah pada leher Chiyo. Membuat semua mata tertuju padanya, lehernya.

"Ah, ini!", Chiyo memindahkan tangannya ke leher. Menutupi tanda merah yang masih berlenggok cantik disana. Dengan gugup dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Chiyo melemparkan pandangannya pada Nozaki. "I...ini..."

"Huh...", Nozaki melenguh. "Tidak usah di pertanyakan, kan? Apa kalian lupa kami masih pengantin baru?", Nozaki sendiri membuang pandangannya. Merah muda yang tipis menghiasi pipinya. Seketika itu juga, pipi Chiyo memerah dengan sempurna. Yah, kedua insan Tuhan ini sama-sama tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana tanda itu diberikan, meskipun Nozaki tidak ingat saat ia tengah mabuk dan Chiyo tidak tahu tanda itu telah ditebalkan.

"Be... benar juga", sang ayah kemudian tertawa. "Kau tidak perlu malu, Umetarou", ia menyiku putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Apa kalian sudah makan?", tanya Chiyo. Ia mendirikan tubuhnya.

"Kami sudah makan, makanya kami datang selarut ini", ujar Ibu Chiyo.

"Begitu yah?", Chiyo terhenti. "Kalau begitu kalian pasti lelah, biar aku siapkan kamar untuk kalian", Chiyo hendak beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Tidak- tidak. Kami tidur disini saja", ujar sang ayah.

"Tapi, yah..."

"Tidak apa-apa, sekarang lanjutkanlah tidurmu"

"Baiklah. Akan ku ambilkan _futon_ nya"

Chiyo menyiapkan _futon_ yang dibantu oleh Nozaki. Para orang tua sudah mengambil posisi tidur mereka sendiri. Merebahkan tubuh, mengendurkan otot-otot meskipun tidak selelah itu. "Chiyo", panggil ayah. "Kemarilah", tangannya yang masih terlihat kekar itu berayun. Chiyo menghampiri dan duduk di sisinya. Tangan besar itu mendarat lembut di kepala Chiyo, "Maaf jika Umetarou menyusahkanmu, aku titipkan ia padamu, Nozaki Chiyo", ucapnya begitu lembut. Tidak seperti ia yang biasanya, yang selalu menggebu dan bersemangat. Chiyo hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian ia memeluk ayah mertua yang sudah ia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri. "Aku menyayangimu sampai kapanpun, ayah"

"Hm...", Ayah Chiyo mengelus lembut kepalanya. "Sekarang, tidurlah. Kau terlihat sangat lelah"

Chiyo meninggalkan mereka betiga ke kamar, sementara Nozaki menuju ruang kerjanya. Pemandangan ini sangat janggal dimata mereka bertiga. "HEI!", seru mereka bersamaan membuat kedua orang yang hampir saja menyentuh kenop pintu masing- masih menoleh hebat. "Ada apa?", tanya Nozaki dan Chiyo bersamaan.

Bukan jawaban yang mereka dapatkan, namun hanya gerakan tangan yang menunjuk kamar dan ruang kerja Nozaki bergantian. Chiyo masih belum paham apa yang mereka maksudkan. Namun, Nozaki mengerti. "Aku harus bekerja, aku akan tidur di ruang kerjaku"

"Atau bahkan tidak tidur sampai besok siang, atau malam, atau ke esokan harinya lagi", tambah Chiyo. "Aku mengerti karena ini pekerjaanya, jadi tidak apa", Chiyo mengumbar senyumnya. Ya, dia sudah terbiasa tidur sendirian di apartemen Nozaki. Di kamar yang bahkan bisa menampung sepuluh orang untuk tidur, di kasur yang sangat terasa besar dengan tubuhnya yang kecil, masih banyak ruang tersisa. Dia benar-benar tidak apa.

"Umetarou", ayahnya bersuara. "Tinggalkan dulu pekerjaanmu, malam ini temanilah Chiyo"

"Aku sungguh tidak apa, ayah"

"Tidak bisa seperti itu", Ibu Nozaki ikut berbicara. Pria jangkung yang mulai geram itu melempar pandangannya pada daun pintu yang minta untuk di buka. "Kau harus menemani Chiyo, Umetarou. Dia baru saja menangis, kan?"

Tanpa menjawab Nozaki membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Meninggalkan semua kalimat menjengkelkan yang mengatur kehidupannya. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan dalam kehidupannya, ia hanya ingin bebas bekerja tanpa ada aturan yang mengekangnya. "Sungguh—", kalimat Chiyo terputus begitu Nozaki menampakkan dirinya. satu rim kertas yang sudah terbuka penutupnya dan beberapa kotak pensil menghiasi tangannya. Ia menutup pintu ruang kerjanya. Berjalan menghampiri Chiyo dan melewatinya dengan sedikit kesal. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri–", ucap Chiyo. Ia tahu suaminya kesal karena konsentrasinya akan terganggu.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diriku, aku tetap menemanimu, tapi aku juga akan bekerja", ujarnya dari dalam kamar. "Hm...", Chiyo menggenggam kuat jemarinya yang mungil. Memutar tubuhnya kepada tiga orang tua yang memperhatikannya sejauh ini. Hati kecilnya merasa bersalah karena kebohongan yang ia mainkan dengan Nozaki. Namun, senyuman itu tidak henti-hentinya ia lemparkan demi mereka, agar tidak khawatir kepadanya.

" _Jaa_ , selamat tidur semuanya", Salam Chiyo sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

Chiyo terduduk di sisi kasurnya, menatap seorang pria yang sedang menata alat kerjanya di meja lantai yang terletak di sudut ruangan dekat dengan lemari pakaian. Ia bisa melihat punggung bidang yang bergerak naik dan turun, lalu sedikit bergerak ke kiri dan kanan. Tangannya gatal ingin memeluk pria itu, namun ia tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

"Maaf. Membuatmu dalam masalah, Nozaki- _kun_ "

"Tidurlah, Sakura. Menangis pasti membuatmu lelah", Chiyo bisa melihat tangan kanan Nozaki bergerak naik, turun dan memutar. Ia sedang menggambar manganya.

"Hei, tentang tanda ini", Chiyo memegang lehernya sendiri. "Terimakasih sudah memberikan tanda ini kepadaku", tangan Nozaki terhenti. "Meski aku bingung, kenapa bisa merah lagi. Padahal sudah sempat memudar"

"huk!", Nozaki terbatuk. Tangan yang memegang pensil kini beralih memegang lehernya, menariknya kebawah hingga ia tertunduk. Ya, ia tidak bisa melihat rona diwajahnya sendiri tapi hatinya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Nozaki- _kun_?", pria itu hanya mengangguk dan menaikkan tangan kanannya pada Chiyo.

"Benarkah?", Chiyo berjalan menghampirinya. "Tidak ingin ku ambilkan air?", Chiyo berdiri tepat di samping Nozaki. Ia hanya bisa melihat kepala Nozaki yang tertunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidurlah, Sakura"

.

.

Mata bulatnya tidak mau terpejam, menatap punggung suami yang begitu di pujanya. Masih bergerak dengan statis, berulang, sama seperti sebelumnya. Sesekali wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum begitu tubuh pria itu direganggkan, menarik tangannya keatas. Wajah tegas yang menoleh ke samping begitu memikat hatinya. Sesekali juga Chiyo nampak gemas ingin melihat ekspresinya secara langsung, ia ingin melompat dari kasur dan duduk dihadapan suaminya. Memangku kepala dengan tangan mungilnya, menikmati setiap garis raut wajah Nozaki. "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah", gumamnya. Tanpa ia sadari, suara itu terdengar oleh telinga Nozaki. Seketika tubuh itu berpaling menatap Chiyo utuh.

"Eh?", Chiyo menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Nozaki tidak menjawabnya, karena kebetulan saja ia cukup dengan pekerjaanya. Ia berdiri, mematahkan jemari yang terasa pegal. Suaranya cukup terdengar oleh telinga Chiyo. Nozaki berjalan ke arah saklar, ia mematikan lampu. "Ja–!", teriak Chiyo terlambat begitu lampu dimatikan.

Dengan segera Chiyo bergeser posisi ke arah pojok kasurnya. Jemarinya menjelajah tembok dekat nakas di sisi tempat tidur. Ia menekan saklar untuk menyalakan lampunya. "Huh~", ia bernapas lega. Ia menoleh kepada Nozaki yang masih berdiri di sisi saklar dekat pintu. "Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau gelap", tambahnya.

Klik! Nozaki menekan saklar lampu lagi, "Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau lampunya menyala"

Klik! Chiyo kembali menekan saklar lampu di sisi tempat tidurnya, "Aku takut gelap", ujar Chiyo air mukanya sudah tidak bisa dibilang tersenyum walau ia mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Klik! Nozaki kembali mematikan lampu, "Aku tetap tidak bisa tidur jika lampunya masih menyala", air muukanya begitu datar.

Klik! Utuk kesekian kalinya, Chiyo menyalakan lampu, "Aku sungguh–"

Klik! Nozaki kembali menekan saklarnya. Kini Chiyo tidak lagi menekan saklar di sisi tempat tidurnya. "Apa kau menyerah?", tidak ada jawaban. "Sakura?", Nozaki naik ke atas kasur. Ia bisa merasakan rambut Chiyo di tangannya. "Sakura?", tidak kunjung menjawab Nozaki menekan saklar di sisi kasur. Kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh Chiyo yang terkapar lemah, wajahnya sudah peluh dengan keringat. Napasnya mulai terdengar putus-putus. "Hei? Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura? Sakura?", ia mengangkat gadis itu. Mendudukannya, menyandarkannya pada bantal.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan?", Chiyo terhenti. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya. "Aku takut gelap, Nozaki- _kun_ ", tambahnya.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan _nyctophobia_ , Sakura"

Chiyo tidak menjawab, ia lebih memilih mengatur napasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal. "Baiklah, biarkan lampunya menyala"

"Bagaimana kau akan tidur, Nozaki- _kun_?"

"Setelah kau tertidur"

Chiyo tidur di sisi luar kasur, sementara Nozaki di dekat saklar. Ini memudahkannya untuk mematikan lampu begitu Chiyo tertidur. Suasana sepi tanpa percakapan membuat jam dinding bernyanyi dengan merdu, begitu jelas terdengar di telinga Chiyo dan Nozaki.

"A... aku tidak bisa tidur, Nozaki- _kun_ ", ujar Chiyo. Matanya mulai lelah, namun hatinya tidak lelah untuk berdetak dengan cepat. Tangannya mengepal tangan satunya, terbaring kokoh di atas perut.

"Kalau begitu biar kumatikan lampunya", timpal Nozaki yang memunggungi Chiyo.

"Jangan!", Chiyo memutar tubuhnya hingga bisa melihat punggung Nozaki. Kemudian punggung itu sedikit memutar, tidak sampai terbaring. Dengan leher yang juga memutar mengikuti punggung, Nozaki melirik Chiyo yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kalau begini terus aku tidak akan bisa tidur, Sakura", ia mengusap wajahnya sendiri. "Besok aku harus bertemu dengan Pak Ken", tambahnya sedikit emosi. Ia kembali memalingkan tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku...", Chiyo menatap punggung itu nanar. Setidaknya ia berharap bukan punggung Nozaki yang ia lihat, melainkan wajahnya. Tangannya bergerak, menarik _t-shirt_ abu-abu yang dikenakan Nozaki. "Ka.. kau boleh mematikan lampunya dengan satu syarat, Nozaki- _kun_ "

Kalimat itu berhasil membuat Nozaki membalikkan tubuhnya, kini Chiyo dan Nozaki saling berhadapan. Ia bisa melihat warna ungu yang sedikit basah di mata Chiyo, ia hampir menangis, ketakutan. "Katakanlah, tidak usah takut dengan reaksiku nanti"

"Kau selalu tahu isi pikiranku", ujar Chiyo dengan tawa kecilnya. "Saat listrik di rumah mati sepanjang malam, ibu selalu memeluk ku sampai aku tertidur", Chiyo terhenti. "Ja... ja... jadi..."

"Kau ingin aku memelukmu?", dengan ragu-ragu Chiyo mengangguk. "Tidak bisa", Nozaki menegaskan. "Be... begitu, kah?", Chiyo membalikkan tubuhnya ke posisi semula, menatap langit-langit.

"Bagaimanapun, aku ini tetap seorang pria. Siapa yang tahu aku akan berbuat apa padamu, Sakura?", Chiyo memutar kepalanya. Menatap Nozaki yang mulai memainkan tangannya. Tangan itu bergerak menyibakkan rambut dari sisi telinga Chiyo, sungguh pria ini hanya sedang menggodanya karena ekspresi Chiyo selalu lucu dimata Nozaki.

Sesuai yang di harapkannya, wajah Chiyo tersipu merah. Sangat merah, hingga ia memalingkan kembali pandangannya pada plafon. Nozaki tertawa kecil menikmati pemandangan itu. "Baiklah aku harus tidur sekarang", ujar Nozaki. Tangan besar itu mendarat di tangan mungil Chiyo, ia menggenggamnya penuh. "Apa tidak apa jika hanya menggenggam tanganmu?", Nozaki tidak menunggu jawaban dari Chiyo yang masih terkejut. Nozaki mematikan lampunya, membuat Nona Nozaki itu menggenggam balik tangan Nozaki, erat, sangat erat bahkan tangan kirinya mencengkram tangan Nozaki kuat. Pria itu menahan rasa perih yang luar biasa.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja", Nozaki menyentuh lembut tangan kiri Chiyo, ia mencoba melepaskannya. Namun, tangan itu tetap tidak terlepas. "Sakura?"

"Ibu...", suara Chiyo bergetar. Tangan yang tadinya menyentuh tangan kiri Chiyo kini menarik tubuh Chiyo ke dalam dekapannya. Tangan itu mendarat di kepala Chiyo dengan sempurna. "Tenanglah, Sakura", kini Nozaki membiarkan Chiyo membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam dada Nozaki. Genggaman tangan Chiyo yang kuat dan menyakitkan kini sudah terlepas, berganti menjadi sebuah dekapan hangat di dada Nozaki. Pria inipun tak sungkan menyelipkan tangan kirinya di sela kepala Chiyo agar gadis itu bisa menyandarkan kepalanya disana.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan melakukan apapun", Nozaki merebahkan tubuhnya. Mengangkat tangan kanannya, meletakkannya di atas kepala. Lenguhan kecil terdengar disana.

"Nozaki- _kun?_ ", panggil Chiyo. Jantungnya berdetak bukan main. Sekarang ia bisa cukup tenang, walau samar ia bisa melihat wajah tegas milik Nozaki. Nozaki hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman dan lirikan ekor matanya yang menangkap tatapan Chiyo. "Terimakasih", meski samar Nozaki bisa melihat garis senyum di wajah Chiyo. Sangat manis.

"Tidurlah, Sakura"

.

.

"Ada apa dengan semua koyo yang menempel di wajahmu, Nozaki?", tanya seorang pria berkacamata dengan tubuh sedikit tambun.

Nozaki medudukkan dirinya di sofa. "Tidak bisa tidur semalaman", Nozaki menyeruput kopi hitam dengan es yang sudah di pesan pria berkacamata itu.

"Apa kau?"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, aku tidak melakukannya", ia mencoba menahan rasa kantuk yang melanda dirinya.

"Begitu, kah? Baiklah..."

"anu, pak Ken..."

"Ada apa?", pria yang dipanggil pak Ken itu menghentikan membaca draft manga milik Nozaki. Wajahnya selalu serius.

"Sepertinya, aku akan mengakhiri kisah Mamiko dan Suzuki ini"

"Apa kau mulai ke habisan ide?", Pak Ken meletakkan naskahnya. Mengambil segelas kopi susu dihadapannya, lalu meminumnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja..."

"Aku tidak akan menerima apapun alasanmu, Nozaki", ia terhenti. Meletakkan kembali gelas kopinya. "Kau tahu kan, bagaimana banyaknya penggemar _Koi Shiyo_?", Pria tambun itu menghentak-hentakkan telunjuknya di atas draft manga Nozaki. "Lalu, bagaimana aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk mengakhirinya begitu saja?", Pak Ken membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit menurun.

"Jika masalahnya di ide, kau tidak perlu terburu-buru. Nikmati saja waktumu, asal pada saat deadline naskah itu sudah harus kuterima"

"Kau sendiri yang membuatku tergesa, Pak Ken"

"Tetap aku tidak bisa mengijinkanmu, apapun alasanmu", Pak Ken kembali membaca naskah milik Nozaki. Sementara Nozaki hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk milik kedai kopi.

.

.

Di sebuah sofa panjang Nozaki tertidur cukup pulas. Bahkan wanita itu enggan membangunkannya. Ia membiarkan pria jangkung itu menikmati malam di siang harinya. Sebuah ketukan mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Ada pasien yang harus anda periksa, dokter Kashima", seorang suster memberikan rekam medis pada wanita berambut pendek biru itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana", jawab Kashima sambil memeriksa rekam medis yang baru saja diberikan kepadanya. "Ah, suster"

"Iya?"

"Tolong jangan membangunkan pria jangkung ini", suster itu mengiyakan perintah dokternya meskipun pada akhirnya tidak ada yang tinggal di ruang kerja Kashima. Hanya Nozaki seorang.

Didampingi susternya, Kashima berjalan di lorong rumah sakit ke tempat pemeriksaan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang kerjanya. Ia masih membaca rekam medis di tangannya. "Jatuh dari lantai tiga? Apa orang ini ingin bunuh diri? Kenapa tidak dari menara Tokyo saja iya kan, suster?"

"Dokter, pelankan suaramu"

"Ah, maaf... aku hanya heran dengan orang seperti ini", mereka sudah tiba di depan ruang pemeriksaan. "Baiklah, dimana pasien bodoh itu?"

"Dokter...", sekali lagi susternya mengingatkan. Kashima hanya mengacak rambut pendeknya.

"Baiklah.. Nona Masayuki?", Kashima menanyakan nama pasiennya mengikuti rekam medis. Tidak ada jawaban, "Apa separah itu, suster? Ia sampai tidak bisa bicara?", ia menurunkan berkas yang menutupi pandangannya.

"Pasien kita laki-laki, dokter Kashima...", jawab suster dengan di dampingi ekspresi Kashima yang datar.

"Bisa kah kau memanggilku Hori saja, dokter?"

"Pria boncel teman Chiyo?!", entah kenapa ekspresi nya begitu telat. Membuat pasien itu sedikit marah. "Apa kau ingin bunuh diri jatuh dari lantai tiga?", tanya Kashima. Ia memasang stetoskop di telinganya. Lalu membuka kancing baju milik Hori. "Akh!", serunya membuat suster dan sang pasien terkejut.

"Ada apa, dokter?"

"Badan mu cukup atletis juga"

Hori mengambil tangan kurus Kashima, mencengkramnya kuat. "Berhentilah bermain-main, dok-ter!"

"Baiklah.", Kashima melepas stetoskop dari telinganya. "Tolong siapkan ruang operasi sore nanti, suster"

"APA?"

"Kurasa kondisimu cukup sehat, aku hanya perlu mengoperasi tulang kakimu yang patah", Kashima bisa melihat wajah yang cukup terkejut di hadapannya. "Sekarang tolong lepaskan tanganku, tuan Hori"

"Ma.. maaf", ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Kashima mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Hori. "A... apakah aku masih bisa berjalan?", tanyanya menghentikan langkah Kashima. Ia membalikkan setengah tubuhnya, kepala itu menoleh pada pria berambut cokelat dengan mata tegas.

"Tergantung dirimu, tuan... Hori..."

Langkah kaki itu jelas terdengar di telinga Hori. ia menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Chiyo?".

Kashima melenguh di balik pintu ruang periksa. Matanya sedikit melirik pada sebuah kaca yang dapat menampakkan wajah Hori. "Ah... Sainganku cukup berat rupanya", ia tertawa kecil.

.

.

"Apa?", Nozaki mempertanyakan tatapan mata Kashima di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak akan datang kesini hanya untuk tidur kan, Umetarou?", Nozaki hanya melenguh. "Dan...", ia terhenti, lalu memangku kepala dagu tirusnya dengan telapak tangan yang lentik, "...kau tidak tidur semalaman"

"Aku tidak mengerti kata-katamu", Nozaki kembali membaringkan tubuhnya yang terduduk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan luka di lenganmu? Aku yakin itu adalah cakaran makhluk manis seperti malaikat"

"Kau sedang bahagia, Kashima? Berhentilah mengejekku"

"Pria bernama Hori, dia yang menyukai Chiyo iya kan, Umetarou?"

Air muka Kashima begitu serius, Nozaki tahu benar bagaimana sahabatnya ini. Matanya menjadi tajam dengan wajah yang tegas. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku menyukai pria itu, Umetarou"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **©Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **A/N: Semoga cepat berakhir kisah yang terlalu berlarut ini. Ya.. It's drama.**

 **.**

 **and then, Happy Reading**

 **a Fanfiction of Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

— **Hanya Kamu (?)—**

 **Chapter 10**

 **By shirenihime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chiyo menoleh pada sesosok pria jangkung yang baru saja tiba di apartemennya. Gadis yang sedang merapikan pakaiannya itu menatap heran sang suami. "Selamat datang, Nozaki- _kun_ "

"Aku pulang", jawabnya. Ia terduduk di depan meja ruang tengah, meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Suaranya begitu datar, seolah ada yang memberikan kejutan pada jantungnya.

Tidak biasa suaminya pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Chiyo duduk di sisi Nozaki, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun, pandangan Nozaki begitu kosong seolah menghalau siapa saja yang ingin masuk. Tapi, Chiyo bersikeras. "Nozaki- _kun_?", tanyanya.

Pria itu hanya menjawab "Hm?", dengan nada dan mimik yang datar.

"Ada apa denganmu, Nozaki- _kun?_ Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?", Chiyo mulai panik begitu melihat perban di lengan kirinya. Ia menggenggam tangan besar suaminya, untuk memancing reaksi. Pria itu hanya diam. Tidak ada reaksi yang berarti darinya. "Nozaki- _kun_...", ujar Chiyo lirih. Matanya menatap bola mata hitam yang kecil, tangannya bermain di wajah tegas itu "Kenapa kau seperti ini?", mata ungu itu mulai basah namun masih mampu membendung tangis.

"Tanganmu terluka", ujar Chiyo mengusap lengan Nozaki.

"Sakura...", Pria itu akhirnya bersuara. Ia menatap cahaya ungu yang semakin gelap kedalam itu dengan lembut. Gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan tatapannya. "Kashima jatuh cinta pada Hori", sesaat kemudian Nozaki tersenyum masih dengan tatapan hampanya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas meja. Chiyo masih mematung mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh suaminya.

"Kashima jatuh... cinta pada Hori... _senpai_...", Chiyo mengulangi kalimat itu dengan terbata. Seketika ia menyadari makna kalimat itu, tangan mungilnya menutup mulut dengan cepat. Meyiratkan makna senyuman Nozaki tanpa ekspresi. "No... No... Nozaki- _kun_... ka..ka...kau", entah kenapa ia menjadi serba salah. Ya, Chiyo berpikir pria jangkung di hadapannya tengah patah hati. "...kau tenanglah", akhirnya ia bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Chiyo menggenggam jemari Nozaki lembut. Ia merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja, persis seperti apa yang dilakukan suaminya. Ditatapnya mata hitam nan kecil itu, jemari kirinya bermain dengan rambut yang senada dengan bola matanya. "Tenanglah Nozaki- _kun_. Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan. Rasa sakit mencintai orang yang mencintai oranglain"

Tatapan Chiyo yang begitu dalam dan begitu kesakitan menyadarkan Nozaki dari keterkejutannya sendiri. "Maaf. Tapi aku sedang tidak patah hati, Sakura"

Tatapan yang kosong itu kembali terisi, membuat tangan Chiyo terhenti. Perlahan lengannya menarik jemari yang sedari tadi menari di rambut Nozaki. Ia menarik serta tubuhnya, dengan cepat. "Apa maksudmu? Kau bilang, Kashima jatuh cinta pada Hori _senpai,_ kan?"

"Lalu kenapa aku harus patah hati, Sakura?"

Chiyo hanya terdiam. Sekarang ia bertengkar dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Selama ini kau berpikir aku mencintai Kashima, iya?", tanya Nozaki seolah meredakan pertengkarannya sendiri.

"Kau memang mencintainya, kan?"

"Ya, aku mencintai Kashima", Chiyo terdiam mendengar jawaban itu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapat tamparan keras dihatinya. "Dia sahabatku, tentu aku mencintainya", tambah Nozaki yang disusul dengan pergulatan batin serta pikiran Chiyo.

"Aku mencintai Kashima sama seperti kau mencintai Hori bahkan Wakamatsu. Rasa cintaku berdasar pada itu", kini Nozaki membangunkan setengah badannya yang terbaring di meja. "Apa kau mengerti, Sakura?"

Chiyo hanya terdiam. Ia tentu mengerti hal itu namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya hingga ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. "Tidak usah dipikirkan", Nozaki bangun dari duduknya. Belum sepenuhnya tubuh itu berdiri, sebuah genggaman menghambatnya. Penggenggam Nozaki masih diam tanpa kata, wajahnya masih menunjukan ia tengah berpikir. "Ayolah... kau tidak sebodoh itu, Sakura", gumam Nozaki pelan.

"Tolong kau siapkan air panas, Sakura", ia menggoyangkan genggaman Chiyo hingga akhirnya gadis itu tersadar sendiri.

"Eh?", katanya dengan ekspresi bingung. Ia melihat genggaman tangannya yang tersangkut pada Nozaki, dengan cepat ia melepaskannya. "Akan ku siapkan makan malamnya"

"Aku minta air panas untuk mandi, Sakura"

"EH?", tingkahnya mulai tidak terkendali. Kepala oranye itu menengok ke kanan dan kiri begitu cepat. "A-a-akan ku siapkan", sambungnya.

.

.

.

"Pria bernama Hori, dia yang menyukai Chiyo iya kan, Umetarou?"

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku menyukai pria itu, Umetarou"

"Bagaimana kau?", pria ini terkejut bukan main. Bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan rasa perih luka miliknya yang tergesek sofa.

"Pria itu", Kashima terhenti. "Ah, tidak. Hori", sambungnya. "Hori menjadi pasien ku. Tulang kakinya patah karena jatuh dari lantai tiga"

"Bagaimana dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa terjatuh dari lantai tiga. Mungkin putus asa karena cintanya tak terbalas, lalu ia ingin bunuh—"

"Kashima", potong Nozaki dengan penekanan. Kashima hanya tertawa menanggapi omelan Nozaki. "Bagaimana keadaanya?"

"Cukup baik, aku akan mengoperasinya sebentar lagi"

"Lalu... jatuh cinta kepadanya? Kashima?"

"Bukankah pria itu bodoh, Umetarou?", Kashima memangku pipinya. Seketika menatap sebuah alis yang sudah naik sebelah dihadapannya. "Ah! Maksudku Hori"

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Dia bertanya padaku, apakah dia masih bisa berjalan"

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya menjawab kalau itu tergantung padanya. Bukankah dia bodoh, Umetarou?", Kashima tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan buliran air matanya jatuh mengalir begitu saja. "Bukankah dia bodoh, Umetarou? Bukankah dia bodoh karena mencintai istrimu, Umetarou?"

Perasaan Nozaki tersayat begitu melihat Kashima yang menangis dalam tawanya. "Apakah aku bodoh, Umetarou? Aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang mencintai oranglain. Bukankah aku juga bodoh, Umetarou?", tangis itu kini pecah. Menggantikan gerai tawa beberapa detik lalu. Nozaki bangun dari duduknya, ia berjalan ke sisi Kashima. Meletakkan tangan besar itu di kepala biru, membiarkannya menangis dalam dekapan. "Ya, kau memang bodoh Kashima. Tidak seeharusnya kau mencintai orang yang mencintai oranglain, tidak Kashima..."

.

.

Sebuah pintu di sisi ruang tengah terbuka perlahan, menampakkan sosok gadis bertubuh kurang tinggi dihadapannya. "Permisi~", katanya pelan. Ia mengintip kedalam ruang yang agak temaram itu. Berbekal kemoceng, kain lap, _trash bag_ , dan masker ia memasuki ruang kerja suaminya.

"Sakura", sapa sebuah suara yang agak berat dari belakangnya. Chiyo menoleh dengan leher kaku. "Ruang kerjaku tidak seperti dulu, masuk dan bersihkan dengan tenang"

"Aaa... a... aku mengerti", Chiyo mengenggam kemoceng dengan erat seolah menguatkan dirinya sendiri dengan apapun yang akan dia bersihkan dari ruang kerja suaminya. Kemungkinan terburuk adalah sampah satu minggu yang lalu, atau lebih buruk lagi beberapa minggu yang lalu saat terakhir Nozaki membersihkannya dengan Kashima.

Ruangan itu temaram cahanya, Chiyo masih bisa melihat dengan jelas namun tidak dengan debu-debu yang berjemur ria di ruangan itu. Chiyo menekan sebuah saklar yang menghubungkan dengan lampu utama, lampu yang nyalanya tiga kali lebih terang. Mata besar Chiyo berkedip beberapa kali, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Ia melenguh dengan kedua bahu yang menurun. "Luar biasa", suaranya begitu lemah. Chiyo tidak membayangkan akan seburuk ini. Gumpalan dan bola-bola kertas berserakan dimana-mana, ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan lantai yang ia pijak. "Baik-baik saja, Nona Nozaki?"

Chiyo menoleh dengan senyum yang aneh. Seolah ingin mengeluarkan tanduk dari kepalanya. "Sung-guh lu-ar biiiiiii-asa"

BRAK! Chiyo menutup pintu ruang kerja itu. "Masih menanyakan apa aku baik-baik saja? Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja dengan semua sampah ini?", ia jatuh terduduk. Hidungnya mulai mencium sesuatu, sangat kuat. Bahkan masker tidak mampu meng _cover_ aromanya. "Apa ini?", Chiyo bangkit dari duduknya. Kakinya mulai melangkah, dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia hanya takut menginjak benda aneh yang di selimuti oleh kertas. Kakinya mulai terhenti di sudut lemari buku. Ia dapat merasakan aromanya begitu kuat. Chiyo membuka lemari buku itu namun tidak menemukan apapun selain barisan buku yang tersusun rapi, sebagian besar adalah _manga_ karya Nozaki. "Yumeno Sakiko, ya?", ia tersenyum kecil membaca _pen name_ pengarang favoritnya. Tapi, ia tersadar dengan aroma yang kian menusuk.

Ia sedikit curiga dengan pintu yang ukurannya tidak lebih dari televisi 21 _inch_. Letaknya tidak jauh dari lemari buku, tepat di depan meja panjang dimana asisten Nozaki bekerja. Chiyo membuka lemari pendingin itu, dan seketika hidungnya terasa sesak. Ia tidak mampu bernapas dengan leluasa. Chiyo membanting pintu kulkas itu. Ia mencoba mengambil napas sekuat mungkin. "Bagaimana ia bisa menyimpan makanan-makanan itu disana?", Chiyo kembali membuka kulkas. Dengan hidung yang ditutup masker serta dua buah jari yang menjepitnya, Chiyo mengambil makanan yang sudah basi. Bahkan ia menemukan kue-kue yang sudah berjamur. Lalu beberapa kemasan susu yang sudah kadaluarsa. "Kupikir Nozaki hanya memakan _mie cup instan,_ ternyata dia juga memakan semua makanan kadaluarsa ini", Chiyo mengikat _trash bag_ dengan kuat hingga aroma busuk terisolasi didalamnya.

Kini ia harus merapikan semua kertas yang hampir menutupi lantai. Ia mengumpulkan semua kertas di satu titik, tengah ruangan. Chiyo sedikit terkejut dengan tumpukan kertas yang membentuk gunung. Ia mengambil satu lembar kertas. Melihatnya dengan seksama, namun tidak mengerti isinya. Ya, itu adalah sketsa _manga_ Nozaki yang tidak jadi sehingga ia harus menggumpal lalu membuangnya. "Wah! Mamiko!", ujar Chiyo. Kertas lain yang ia ambil menampakkan gambar Mamiko penuh dalam satu kertas. "Ia digambar begitu cantik. Aku akan menyimpannya", Chiyo memisahkan kertas itu dari tumpukkan yang lainnya. Ia meletakkan di atas meja kerja Nozaki.

"Sekarang tinggal membersihkan debu-debunya", Chiyo menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari sela rambut oranyenya. Ia menyusuri setiap sudut ruang, mengelapnya dengan bersih, tidak dia biarkan setitik debu-pun berjemur di ruangan itu. Chiyo bersenandung kecil untuk menghilangkan rasa penatnya. Menyapu adalah bagian terakhir dari pekerjaan membersihkannya hari ini. Matahari hampir tertidur dalam nuansa langit oranye. Ia bahkan belum menyiapkan makan malam. Dengan tergesa Chiyo menyapu hingga tanpa sengaja menyenggol tumpukan buku diatas meja suaminya. "Ah! Apa yang ku lakukan!", dengan cepat ia merapikan buku-buku itu. Namun matanya tertarik dengan salah satu judul buku, "menggambar tokoh _manga:_ untuk pemula", ujarnya mengulang kata yang ia lihat. "Ini pasti buku pertamanya dalam menggambar _manga_. Biar ku lihat seperti apa". Ia membuka _cover_ buku itu, tertera tahun didalamnya dan sebuah tanda tangan. "Ini sudah lama sekali...", Chiyo berpikir "...sudah lama sekali", dia tertawa garing "Ah, aku malas menghitungnya".

Chiyo membuka halaman demi halaman. Ia seperti membaca buku panduan untuk menggambar anak TK namun dengan lebih detail dan lebih realistik didbandingkan gambar bebek ataupun bunga. Gadis mungil itu melenguh, "aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini", kemudian ia menutup buku itu. Meletakkannya kembali di meja. Namun, jemari itu kembali menyentuh buku itu. Sebuah kertas terselip disana, ia tidak menemukannya tadi. "Catatan?", tanyanya pada pikirannya sendiri begitu melihat tulisan 'Mamiko' di ujung kertas yang terselip itu. Chiyo mengambil kertas catatan itu. Membaca kata yang terpampang disana. "Mamiko...?", tanyanya masih pada pikirannya sendiri. Kemudian ia membalik kertas kecil itu.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang terurai dengan seragam SMA nya, tengah tersenyum. Jemari kanannya menghalau sebagian rambut yang di terjang angin untuk menyentuh wajah putihnya. Pita berwarna merah muda yang menarik sebagian rambutnya mempermanis kepolosannya. "Mi... yako", ujar Chiyo lemah. Chiyo kenal betul dengan wajah itu, ia tidak berubah sama sekali selain penampilannya yang lebih dewasa.

Chiyo keluar dari ruang kerja Nozaki. Wajahnya bukan saja lelah tapi sedikit muram. "Sudah selesai?", tanya suaminya yang tengah terbaring menatap dirinya. "Sudah", jawab Chiyo seadanya. Ia menggenggam sebuah kertas ditangannya. "Kau bisa mengangkat sampah-sampah itu keluar", kemudian ia meninggalkan Nozaki dan pergi ke kamarnya.

.

.

Chiyo menatap dirinya di cermin. Melihat siluet bentuk tubuhnya, persis, sama seperti Miyako ketika SMA. Dengan rambut panjang terurai dan sebuah pita yang menarik rambutnya ke belakang.

" _Setidaknya foto itu sudah tidak ada di ruangan ini lagi, Umetarou"_

Ia mengalih pandang pada foto itu, sudah agak kusut karena genggamannya tadi. "Jadi ini foto yang kalian bicarakan? Berapa banyak kau menyimpan fotonya, Nozaki- _kun_?"

Ia meletakkan foto itu diatas meja riasnya. Membaliknya, sehingga tidak ada wajah Miyako yang dapat ia lihat. "Mamiko", Chiyo menggumamkan kembali kata yang tertulis di foto itu. "Mamiko... Miyako... Mamiko...", Chiyo membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap lemari buku yang berhiaskan _manga-manga_ Nozaki. Ia mengambil beberapa _manga_ dan membandingkannya dengan foto Miyako saat masih SMA.

Mata Chiyo membelalak hebat, namun jantungnya berdetak lebih hebat dari mata yang hampir lari dari kelopaknya. "Bohong, kan?", Chiyo meremas kuat _manga_ yang di genggamnya. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke cermin. Memegang setengah rambutnya, melepas pita yang setia mempermanis penampilannya. Kini rambutnya terjatuh bebas tanpa ada yang mengikat.

"Apa kau begitu mencintainya hingga kau jadikan ia tokoh dalam _manga_ mu, Nozaki- _kun?_ ", Chiyo bertanya pada pantulan dirinya di cermin. "Kenapa kau tidak menikah dengannya? Kenapa.. kau menikahiku jika kau begitu mencintainya? Bahkan dalam setiap malam, setiap saat, waktumu hanya untuk _manga_ mu... untuk Miyako...". Chiyo tak menyadari air matanya sudah cukup deras mengalir.

Gadis itu terbakar dengan perasaan dan amarahnya. Rasa kecewa, rasa sakit, berkumpul menjadi satu. Dadanya terasa sesak, bahkan udara seolah tersumbat untuk memasuki parunya. Tangan mungil itu mengambil semua _manga_ karya Nozaki dari lemarinya. Jumlahnya hampir puluhan, ini belum ada sebagian dari koleksinya dirumah. Dengan tergesa tanpa pikir panjang ia mengemas semua itu dalam satu kardus. Menatap untuk sesaat, lalu tanpa belas kasih ia menutup semua kenangan itu. Tanda tangan yang ia dapatkan susah payah, tanda tangan yang penuh kebohongan. Tenggelam bersama tumpukan _manga_ yang menyakitkan.

.

.

"Pergi?", tanya Nozaki begitu melihat Chiyo dengan _blouse_ biru langit selutut dan _sweater_ lengan panjang berwarna putih, baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Chiyo hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Nozaki yang begitu sederhana.

"Tolong kau buang sampah dikamarku juga", pinta Chiyo. Ia memasukkan dompetnya dalam _clutch_ yang menarik garis dari bahu hingga pinggangnya _._ "Aku sudah memasukkannya dalam dus, kau hanya perlu membuangnya"

Nozaki hanya diam dalam duduknya. Menatap Chiyo dengan heran. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah, tapi Nozaki sendiri tidak tahu apa dan bagaimana bentuknya. Ia memangku wajahnya, mencoba menelisik apa yang salah. "Aku akan pulang larut, kau makanlah _mie instan",_ Chiyo berjalan ke teras depan. "Aku yakin kau bisa membuatnya", tambahnya saat mengenakan _flat shoes._ Sementara itu Nozaki masih terdiam dalam duduknya.

"Apa masa _menstruasi_ nya belum berakhir?", ia mengurut keningnya. Menatap tumpukan sampah yang duduk manis di hadapannya. "Ah... menyusahkan"

Nozaki berjalan dengan sedikit malas. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Menatap tumpukan sampah yang jaraknya tidak lebih dari sepuluh senti dari kaki. Ketika ia ingin mengangkat semua sampah itu, ia teringat dengan sampah yang ada di kamar tidur. "Aku tidak akan kerja dua kali", kemudia ia membalikkan langkahnya menuju kamar tidur.

Sebuah dus cukup besar menantinya di depan rak buku. Nozaki menatap rak buku yang tak berjiwa. Hampa, hanya ada beberapa debu yang belum di bersihkan. "Kardus? Apakah ini?", ia menatap satu-satunya kardus di ruangan itu. Logikanya berjalan dengan cepat, Nozaki membongkar isi dus itu.

"Apa anak itu serius?", begitu menatap _manga-manga_ yang terjajar rapi seperti mayat dalam peti mati. Tak bernyawa, tak berdaya. "Ah... Kurasa kau cukup serius", ia mengambil dua buah _frame_ berbubuhkan tanda tangan Yumeno Sakiko. "Kalau begitu akan ku singkirkan dari kamar ini"

.

.

.

Sepasang kaki kecil menepi di sebuah gedung rumah sakit. Tangan mungilnya menggengam kertas, beberapa kali pandangannya teralihkan antara rumah sakit dan resep dokter di tangannya. Ketika ia sudah yakin, kaki kecil itu melangkah dengan pasti. Menyusuri beberapa pasien yang lalu lalang, dengan tergesa ia menuju resepsionis.

"Dimana dokter Kashima!", serunya keras begitu para suster itu hanya mengatakan maaf dan maaf.

"Dokter sedang ada pasien, kau bisa menunggunya nona"

"Dimana!", tanya Chiyo lebih keras lagi. "Ruang 309", jawab seorang suster dengan lemah. Lebih tepatnya ia menyerah.

Chiyo menyusuri koridor dengan tergesa, melewati pasien dan suster yang lalu lalang. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari akan kehadiran Miyako disana. Matanya hanya tertuju pada papan-papan nomer yang tergantung di setiap pintu. "301... 305... 308...", gumamnya setiap ia melewati kamar-kamar itu. Ia terhenti didepan pintu berpapan 309. Dengan tergesa ia masuk, tanpa permisi, tanpa aba-aba.

Punggung bidang wanita berjas putih itu menyambut Chiyo. "Kashima!", suara keras itu membuatnya menoleh. Dokter itu terkejut dengan kehadiran Chiyo. Bahkan ia belum mengabarkan tentang Hori padanya. "Apa Ume—"

Chiyo tidak membiarkan Kashima melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Apa kau tahu ini?", Chiyo mengambil sebuah kertas dari _clutch_ nya, lalu menampakkannya di depan mata Kashima. "Kau mengenalnya?", sergap Chiyo lagi. "Tentu kau sangat mengenalnya, Kashima!", lanjut Chiyo tanpa jeda. Matanya mulai basah namun tidak ia biarkan bendungan itu pecah.

"Chiyo jangan disini...", Kashima menyentuh tangan mungil Chiyo. Menyikap foto Miyako saat SMA dihadapannya. "Kenapa dia menikah denganku? Jika ia masih mencintai wanita ini? Bahkan disetiap waktu, setiap hela napasnya. Kenapa Kashima?"

"Chiy—"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti dirinya? karena aku berdandan seperti dirinya? karena rambut ini? Pita ini?"

"Chi—", sebuah tangan yang agak kekar menarik tubuh Kashima sedkit ke belakang. Menampakkan sosok yang tersembunyi di balik tubuh jangkung itu. Seketika air mata itu pecah membanjiri pipi putih Chiyo. "Hori _senpai..._ ", kalimat itu lirih keluar dari bibir mungil yang bergetar. Rasa sakit dan takutnya kian memuncak. Segala kebohongan yang ia buat akan terbongkar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hori _senpai_?", tanya Chiyo dengan senyuman yang dibuat-buat meskipun ia tahu air mata sudah terlanjur mengalir melewati pipinya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku lagi, Chiyo", Hori merebut tangan Chiyo dari Kashima. Wanita itu hanya diam, pandangannya teralihkan dengan sudut meja yang tidak seruncing hatinya. Gadis itu menceritakan segalanya, tentang lamaran itu, tentang kebohongan pernikahannya, tentang perasaannya, tentang perasaan Nozaki, tentang Miyako. Sementara Kashima hanya bersandar pada meja dengan memangku kedua tangannya di dada. Sesekali Chiyo menghapus air matanya yang entah mengapa tidak pernah kering. Hori kian detik dan menit merasakan sesuatu yang membakar hatinya. Dia tahu, bahwa dirinya masih mencintai gadis tak berdaya di hadapannya. Namun, gadis jangkung itu lebih tidak berdaya menahan tusukan perhatian dan rasa sayang Hori untuk Chiyo di depan matanya.

"Katakan Kahima", Chiyo menolehkan pandangannya pada wanita dengan baju dinasnya. "Kenapa pria itu menikahiku?"

"Umetarou hanya ingin memenuhi permintaan Ibunya", Kashima melepaskan pangkuan tangannya. Ia berputar mengitari meja lalu, duduk di bangku tepat di belakang meja itu. "Ia hanya ingin bebas"

"Dengan mengorbankan perasaan oranglain?", Hori angkat bicara.

"Ia hanya tidak tahu akan jadi seperti ini", Kashima mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hori.

"Apa dia tidak memikirkan apa yang akan—"

"Ia hanya tidak tahu Chiyo begitu mencintainya!", Kashima bangkit dari duduknya. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Kalimat itu terlontar begitu keras. Matanya tajam menatap Hori. "Ia tidak tahu Chiyo begitu mencintainya, tuan Hori", ulang Kashima lebih pelan. Matanya dalam menatap Hori.

"Tidak", celah Chiyo memecahkan rasa gamang dalam hati Hori. Kedua pemilik mata itu berkhianat, kini mereka menatap Chiyo yang memegang tali _cluth_ nya. "Dia tahu aku begitu mencintainya, sejak lamaran itu, tidak... bahkan sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dia tahu aku begitu mencintainya, Kashima"

Kashima tidak bisa berkata apapun. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau yang dikatakan Chiyo benar adanya. Ia pun tahu dengan pasti hal itu, berapa kali-pun ia memperingatkan Nozaki. Pria itu tetap menikahi gadis polos yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

.

.

Ketukan lembut membangunkan Nozaki dari rutinitas _deadline_ nya. Ia menatap jam dinding yang hampir saja menyentuh angka dua belas. "Terlalu larut", gumamnya. Ia berdiri, meletakkan semua perlengkapan perangnya di meja ruang tengah. Hari ini, tanpa alasan ia sedang ingin menggambar di ruang tengah. Atau anggap saja ia tidak terbiasa dengan suasana ruang kerja yang terlalu bersih.

Kunci pintu itu dibuka. Kenopnya di turunkan. Daun pintu diayunkan dengan perlahan hingga seorang gadis bertubuh kecil dengan _blouse_ biru langit terlihat dengan jelas di depan mata Nozaki.

"Bukankah ini terlalu larut, Nona Nozaki?"

Chiyo menatap jam tangannya. Matanya sedikit berputar melihat engsel pintu, tak berani menatap mata hitam yang tak lepas dari pandangannya. "Sedikit", jawabnya. Ia menerobos masuk menabrak sebuah tangan tanpa pertahanan.

Sementara Chiyo melepaskan sepatu dengan ujung jempol kakinya. Pria jangkung itu tidak mengalih pandang sedetikpun dari Chiyo.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu, Sakura Chiyo?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **©Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **A/N: Hampir berakhir, kisah yang terlalu larut dalam perasaan ini. Hampir berakhir.**

 **.**

— **Hanya Kamu (?)—**

 **Chapter 11**

 **By shirenihime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu, Sakura Chiyo?"

Chiyo terdiam untuk sesaat. Sepasang sepatu ia ambil dengan mengapitkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Meletakkan benda mati itu di rak tepat disisi Chiyo. Gadis itu berputar hingga bisa menatap mata suaminya. _Blouse_ dan rambut oranye nya menari mengikuti gerak tubuh. Chiyo tersenyum. Ia mengambil rambut yang kini panjangnya hanya sebahu, rambut yang tidak di tarik dengan pita di belakangnya. "Hanya ingin bernostalgia dengan masa SMA ku", jawabnya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal rambutmu cukup indah", Nozaki berjalan melewati bahu sempit itu. Tangannya menutup mulut yang terbuka dengan udara yang memaksa keluar didampingi cairan dari ujung kelopak matanya. Untuk seketika desiran ombak menghanyutkan jantungnya, namun sejalan dengan itu angin membawanya pergi begitu saja tatkala ia mengingat sosok wanita berambut panjang lainnya—miyako.

"Untuk beberapa alasan", Chiyo berjalan di belakang Nozaki. Menatap nanar bahu bidang yang keras. "Aku tidak suka rambut panjang", tambahnya. Ia berjalan mendahului Nozaki. Berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya.

"Begitu, kah?", Nozaki mengacak rambutnya. Menatap pekerjaan yang tidak kunjung selesai. Tubuh besarnya terduduk, merapikan beberapa lembar kertas yang tidak beraturan. Mata ungu mengekor dari kelopaknya. Pemiliknya menggenggam gelas yang tengah di genggamnya.

"Selalu saja!", Chiyo meletakkan gelas cukup keras. Suaranya bahkan memancing telinga di sisi lain dalam ruang yang sama. "Apa ada masalah?", tanyanya. Mata itu bahkan tidak melihat ke asal suara. Ia masih terfokus dengan beberapa draft yang masih saja dibolak-balik oleh jemari panjangnya.

Chiyo tidak menjawab. Matanya teralihkan pada westafel yang kering dan tak berisi. Tak ada setetes air pun disana, tidak juga piring-piring kotor. Mata itu beralih pada sudut dapur, tempat itu pun masih sama seperti saat dia pergi. Kosong, tak berjiwa. Bola ungu itu melesat dengan cepat kembali pada Nozaki, matanya bergerak mencari sesuatu. Menatap tumpukan kertas di meja tengah. Pria itu masih sibuk dengan pensil dan penghapusnya. "Apa kau belum makan sesuatu, Nozaki- _kun_?"

Mata hitam itu bertemu dengan bola ungu yang telah menemukan tujuan arahnya. Pria itu diam beberapa detik. "sudah", menjawab tatapan Chiyo yang memancarkan sedikit amarah namun lebih banyak kesedihan. "sepertinya", ia melanjutkan kembali gerakan tangan yang konstan. Mengukir garis demi garis dalam selembar kertas.

"Apa kau begitu mencintai _manga_ mu hingga kau lupa dengan isi perutmu?", Chiyo membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa sayuran. "Apa gunanya semua itu jika hanya membuatmu sakit?", tangan mungil itu mengambil pisau. "Orang bodohpun akan merasakan lapar", pisau itu menari melewati sela-sela wortel. "Sayangnya suamiku lebih dari orang bodoh itu", kini sawi menjadi korban kesadisan mata pisau. Untuk sesaat ia terhenti, bibirnya tak bergeming mengeluarkan mantra. Sementara orang yang dianggapnya bodoh hanya memperhatikan dalam diam.

"Hei—"

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanmu? Apa tidak ada yang bisa membuatmu berhenti?", Chiyo memanaskan minyak di wajan. Memasukkan bumbu dan telur kedalamnya.

"Sa—"

"Waktumu, tenagamu, pikiranmu, emosimu, perasaanmu. Selalu saja tentang _manga-manga_ itu!", kini panas api membakar nasi dan sayuran di dalam wajan. Mereka terombang-ambing menjadi sesuatu yang tak mereka ketahui. Berbaur dengan kecap, garam, penyedap rasa. Mereka sudah tidak berdaya, menunggu untuk di santap.

"Sakura—", gadis itu menoleh kemudian bergerak mengabaikan pria yang memanggilnya. Tubuhnya berjalan mengambil piring.

"Jika bisa aku akan membakar semua itu dari kepalamu. Bahkan jika aku harus menggunduli kepalamu itu, aku akan melakukannya", ia memindahkan nasi goreng itu ke piring putih dengan ukiran bunga di tepinya. Ia memegang tepi nampan dengan keras. Menatap nasi dan teh hangat yang tertidur manis diatasnya. Matanya nanar seketika. "Bahkan aku memotong mahkotaku, agar kau melupakannya", kali ini mantra itu dilafalkan begitu pelan. Bahkan terkesan sunyi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?", tentu ia tahu gadis mungil dihadapannya itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Chiyo meletakkan nampan diatas beberapa draft Nozaki. Ia tidak perduli jika suaminya harus mengulang pekerjaannya, ia tidak perduli dengan amarah yang akan menghujam hatinya. Ia sudah cukup merasakan sakit hingga tak ada yang bisa menyakitinya lagi. "Makanlah. Aku tidak ingin menjadi istri yang tidak bisa mengurus suaminya". Matanya tak bergeming dari nampan itu.

"Kau mulai bertingkah kekanakan, Sakura", Nozaki memakan nasi goreng itu. Matanya bahkan tak menatap gadis yang masih setia berdiri di sisinya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini. Apapun itu, cukup menyusahkanku", ia meneguk teh hangat yang rasanya sedikit asin. Chiyo mencengkram ujung _blouse_ nya. Ia melewati batas emosinya, kesedihan mempengaruhi amarahnya yang tidak lebih besar dari kesedihan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu", mantra itu melejit bagaikan roket yang menghantam pergelangan tangan Nozaki. Pria itu meletakkan kembali sendok yang hampir saja menyentuh bibirnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Nozaki Umetarou", sepasang mata hitam terdiam melihat garis senyum di wajah istrinya. Jantungnya seolah berhenti begitu cairan bening mengalir dari sudut mata gadis itu.

"Aku tahu", katanya. Ia melanjutkan santap malamnya tanpa berusaha menghapus air mata dari pipi Chiyo. Gadis itu terjatuh dalam lututnya. Posisinya setengah duduk, bertumpu pada lututnya, menatap wajah suaminya yang begitu tegas. Bahkan guratan lelah dapat ia lihat.

"Waktumu", suara itu bergetar menahan tangis yang lebih hebat. "Pikiranmu, perasaanmu", Nozaki masih menikmati makan malam yang tidak bisa ia nikmati sama sekali. "Tidak bisa kah kau berhenti menggambar _manga_?", tangis itu hampir pecah namun ia menahannya.

"Tidak bisa kah kau berhenti menjadi _mangaka_?", Nozaki membanting sendoknya hingga air suara itu pecah. Tangis itu sudah tidak tertahankan lagi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sakura?", nada suara Nozaki begitu tegas. Bahkan tidak pernah setegas itu di telinga Chiyo.

Chiyo menjatuhkan duduknya. Mengapit tumit kecilnya. "Tidak bisa kah kau mencintaiku?", suara Chiyo beradu dengan isak nya. Namun telinga Nozaki masih mampu mendengarnya. Pria itu melenguh, membuat tubuh Chiyo merinding. Ia tahu suaminya akan berkata apa, kata yang selalu di ucapkan untuk mengingatkan dirinya tidak punya hak atas hati Nozaki. "Aku tidak ingin mendengarkanmu", Chiyo membuang wajahnya pada jendela yang gelap dengan bintik cahaya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Sakura"

Chiyo mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Mencengkram _blouse_ nya lebih kencang, memastikan tidak ada jiwa lagi yang tersisa. Bahkan jika bisa ia ingin menghujamkan pedang ke jantungnya. Ia ingin menangis dengan kencang. Namun ia mampu menahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku mengerti", tubuh kecil itu terbangun. Kakinya seolah lemas tak berdaya membawa tubuh itu berjalan. Ia menghapus air mata di pipi dengan punggung tangan.

"Sakura", langkah Chiyo terhenti. Tangannya sudah memegang kenop pintu begitu namannya di panggil. "Hori _senpai_ —"

"Dia masuk rumah sakit. Aku sudah tahu", potong Chiyo tanpa memalingkan tubunya. Ia tidak ingin air mata yang masih mengalir deras itu terlihat oleh Nozaki.

"Kau sudah menjenguknya?"

"Hm...", kini kedua tangan Chiyo memegang kenop pintu. Entah benda apa lagi yang akan menjadi korban kesedihannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?"

Chiyo menarik napasnya agar isak itu tidak terlalu terdengar. "Tidak lebih baik dari sebelum aku datang"

"Apa ada masalah dengan operasinya?"

"Bisakah kau tanyakan saja pada Kashima!", gadis itu tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. ia membuka pintu itu dan membantingnya keras. Tangan mungil itu kini beralih pada bibir yang hampir menumpahkan tangisnya. Tangis itupun pecah, meski tanpa suara.

.

.

.

" _Maaf. Aku tidak langsung memberi tahumu, Umetarou_ ", suara di sebrang sana terdengar menyesal. " _Apa dia sudah pulang?_ ", tanya nya.

"Ya. Dengan rambut pendeknya", Nozaki menjatuhkan keningnya pada telapak tangan. Berusaha memijatnya, namun masih terasa sakit.

" _Apa maksudmu?_ "

"Sakura memotong rambutnya, Kashima. Kau tahu aku menyukai—"

" _Dasar bodoh! Apa kau berpikir dengan menikah dengannya kau seperti mendapatkan Yukari? Dia datang dengan wajah penuh kesedihan! Kau tahu betapa menderitanya gadis itu menikah denganmu? Mengapa kau begitu bodoh, Umetarou?_ ", amarah wanita itu pecah. Bahkan getarannya seolah sampai melalui ponsel.

Nozaki hanya diam. Tak sepatah kata pun ia memotong kalimat Kashima.

" _Gadis itu. Kau tahu ia mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Umetarou. Kumohon, tidak bisakah kau mencintainya?_ "

"Mengapa kau menanyakan hal yang sama, Kashima?"

" _Chiyo datang dengan kesedihan di matanya. Ia membawa foto Yukari_ ", Kashima terdiam. "... _akhirnya ia tahu mengapa kau menikah dengannya. Bukan hanya karena ibumu atau semua kebebasan yang kau inginkan..._ "

Nozaki membisu. Tangannya tak lagi memijat kening bidang itu, kini jemarinya menelusuri sela-sela rambut hitamnya dan terdiam memangku kepala itu.

Wanita jangkung itu menarik napasnya, menghembuskannya pelan. " _...karena ia sangat mirip dengan Yukari saat SMA. Saat dimana kau memuja wanita itu hingga saat ini, hingga wanita itu pergi meninggalkan hatimu, hingga ia jatuh hati pada pria lain, hingga Yukari menikah dengan pria itu, bahkan hingga saat ini. Hidupmu selalu berputar di lingkaran yang sama, Umetarou_ "

Suara Kashima jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Nozaki tahu kesalahannya sejak awal, pernikahan ini memang salah. " _tidak ada yang salah dengan pernikahanmu, Umetarou. Bahkan ku pikir malaikat itu akan merenggut hatimu, kabar baik untukku sebagai sahabatmu. Namun, hatimu membuatnya menjadi salah_ "

Nozaki kembali mengurut keningnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kashima?", pria jangkung itu sudah kehabisan akal dan juga rasa angkuhnya. Suaranya terdengar menyerah di telinga Kashima.

" _Kau lebih tahu dariku, Umetarou. Kau tahu, kau harus berhenti mencintai Yukari. Cintailah wanita yang menjadi istrimu saat ini_ ", Kashima memutus panggilannya. Meninggalkan Nozaki dengan jiwa yang mengambang.

Nozaki menatap draft _manga_ nya. Ia tahu waktunya selama ini habis oleh Miyako. Bahkan setiap detail guratan napas pensilnya, selalu saja Miyako. Kini ia merasa iba dengan dirinya sendiri, merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh.

"Kau belum tidur?", sebuah suara lembut menyapanya bersamaan dengan cahaya matahari yang mulai menembus kaca jendela. Pria berambut hitam itu menatap pemilik suara, dengan rambut oranye sebahu dan piyama merah muda solid gadis itu mengucek matanya yang sedikit lebam. Sisa tangis semalam.

Nozaki hanya mengangguk dan memijat keningnya. Pikirannya mulai kalut. "Apa belum selesai juga?", tanya Chiyo yang berjongkok di depan meja Nozaki.

"Sudah". Nozaki melihat pola Chiyo seolah tidak ada yang terjadi semalam. Gadis ini hanya berusaha menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dunia 'tidak ada yang terjadi'. Dunia dimana ia tidak ingin mengingat hal buruk dalam hidupnya. Gadis ini bahkan menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas tumpukkan kertas draft Nozaki.

Mata Chiyo membelalak seolah rasa kantuk hilang dari matanya begitu tangan besar Nozaki menyentuh rambutnya. "Apa kau tahu, Sakura...", tanyanya menggantung. Sementara itu Chiyo bisa mendengar pacuan jantungnya yang semakin kencang. "Kau memang lebih cocok dengan rambut pendek"

Chiyo mengangkat kepalanya, membuat Nozaki melepaskan rambut Chiyo. Mata itu penuh tanya dalam tatapannya. "Apa maksudm—", kalimat itu terpotong dengan suara bel, bahkan matahari masih malu menampakkan seluruh dirinya.

"Sepertinya itu Pak Ken. Gantilah piyamamu atau diam saja dikamar, Sakura"

Tentu ia lebih memilih megganti piyamanya. Untuk sesaat, jantungnya seolah tertinggal di meja itu. Ia masih mempertanyakan pujian yang dilontarkan Nozaki untuknya. Menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri, apakah dia mabuk atau tidak.

Chiyo keluar dengan _t-shirt_ longgar berwarna putih dipadu celana _jeans_ selutut. Ia dapat melihat dua orang pria yang tengah serius dengan pekerjaanya. Yang jangkung menunggu yang bertubuh tambun bicara, sementara yang bertubuh tambun itu dengan teliti mengecek kalimat demi kalimat dalam draft Nozaki.

"Kalimat ini", pria berkacamata itu menunjuk kertas yang di ikuti bola mata Nozaki. "Bukankah ini terlalu janggal, Yumeno _sensei_?", ia terdiam sesaat.

"Seharusnya, 'aku akan selalu melindungimu', kan? Mengapa kau malah menulisnya 'aku akan membunuhmu'? kau pikir ini _manga_ horor?"

"Maaf Pak Ken. Akan ku perbaiki"

"Aku tahu kau sedang banyak pikiran, kau bahkan tidak tidur lagi malam ini. Sesekali jagalah kesehatanmu, Yumeno _sensei_ "

Chiyo berjalan dengan membawa nampan berisi dua gelas teh hijau hangat. Bahkan ia tidak melupakan madu untuk suaminya. Meletakkan nampan itu diatas meja hingga kedua pria ini akhirnya menyadari bahwa masih ada oranglain di ruangan yang sama.

"Ah terimakasih, nak", ujar Pak Ken. "Sejak kapan kau punya adik perempuan, Yumeno _sensei_?", Pak Ken menyeruput tehnya. Menatap dengan senyuman kepada Nozaki. Sementara Chiyo mematung dengan madu yang akan ia tuang ke gelas Nozaki.

"Dia istriku", Nozaki angkat bicara. "Jangan salah mengira, usianya dua puluh tahun", Nozaki mengurut dahinya.

"Ah! Maafkan aku Nona Nozaki"

"Tolong. Chiyo saja cukup"

"Baiklah. Kupikir kau gadis SMP, Chiyo- _chan_ "

"Banyak yang bilang begitu, cukup menyusahkan juga"

"Sekarang aku mengerti penderitaanmu, Yumeno _sensei_ ", Chiyo dan Nozaki terdiam mencoba menangkap perkataan Pak Ken. "Pasti sulit tinggal bersama istri yang terlihat seperti gadis SMP, seperti melakukan dosa besar. Kupikir pria dewasa seperti mu lebih menyukai wanita seperti Miyako, tapi ternyata kau lebih suka anak-anak, Yumeno _sensei_ "

Kalimat itu begitu menghujam hati Chiyo. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa makna di hadapan editor kebanggaan suaminya itu.

"Oh ya mengenai _manga_ barumu, kapan kau akan memberikan aku draft nya?"

"Aku masih mengerjakannya."

"Cepatlah selesaikan yang ini, jika kau memang ingin mengeluarkan yang baru"

"Asisten yang mengerjakan latar sedang sakit, jadi aku tidak bisa memberikan chapter ini secepat mungkin, Pak Ken"

"Benarkah? Tidak apa, akan ku tunggu sampai minggu depan. Pastikan kau mengubah kalimat menyeramkan itu, Yumeno _sensei_ "

"Aku mengerti"

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Penerbanganku satu jam lagi, aku tidak ingin tertinggal pesawat"

Pria berkacamata dengan sedikit janggut itu pergi untuk kepulangannya ke kampung halaman. Entah urusan apa, Nozaki tidak tahu dan untuk saat ini, dia tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Sesekali mata kecilnya mengekor pada sosok Chiyo yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Ia sedikit merindukan sosok gadis mungil berambut panjang, namun matanya juga di segarkan dengan malaikat yang memiliki potongan rambut pendek. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, dia yakin betul, bahwa hatinya masih tertaut pada sosok Miyako. Namun, terkadang hatinya serasa melompat dengan kehadiran Chiyo.

"Aku akan melewatkan sarapannya", Nozaki memegang seluruh peralatan kerjanya. Mengangkat tubuhnya hingga berdiri tegak, kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang kerja.

Chiyo tidak pernah berpikir akan menyerah secepat ini. Pernikahan ini tidak lebih dari dua bulan. Bahkan ia dapat menghitung berapa kali mereka makan bersama, berapa kali mereka berbincang, hanya satu hal yang tidak dapat ia hitung—berapa banyak air mata yang mengalir.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas ketika pria jangkung itu mengecup keningnya lembut dan hangat. Ketika sebuah cincin kertas melingkar di jari manisnya, ketika sebuah tanda membuat hidupnya menjadi serba salah. Jari manisnya bermain naik turun diatas sup yang mendidih.

.

.

Beberapa hal membuatnya ragu, termasuk benteng pertahanannya yang mulai goyah dan mungkin akan runtuh. Nona Nozaki itu terduduk di ranjang, menghela napas begitu dalam, memperhatikan setiap inci bahkan setiap mili sudut-sudut kamar tidurnya. Bagaimana gorden putih itu menari dengan alunan angin, bagaimana matahari masuk tanpa permisi melalu jendelanya, termasuk bagaimana seorang pria jangkung pernah terduduk dihadapannya dengan bahu yang bergerak statis. Ia tidak percaya akan semudah itu dirinya menyerah pada keadaan.

"Kurasa aku sudah cukup bahagia. Sekarang giliranmu, Nozaki- _kun_ "

Jemari kirinya tanpa rasa malu melepaskan satu-satunya ikatan yang mendekatkan dirinya—Chiyo, dengan Nozaki. Memutar benda bundar itu perlahan,menariknya dengan lembut, hingga tak ada lagi pertahanan, keangkukan, kekuatan, pengorbanan, dalam jari manis Chiyo. Kosong, tak ber-asa.

.

.

.

Pria jangkung itu mungkin tidak tahu apa yang hilang saat ini pada dirinya. mata tajam itu hanya dapat melihat plafon dengan warna monoton—cenderung putih. Tubuhnya terbaring dengan tangan yang beristirahat di keningnya. Lenguhan dalam keluar bersamaan dengan udara yang menerobos rongga hidungnya. "Sejak awal, pernikahan ini sudah menyusahkanku". Kini ia menarik tangan kirinya yang bebas menggenggam secarcik kertas.

Ia membaca setiap kalimat dengan teliti, tidak melewati satu katapun. Bahkan huruf sekalipun. Membolak- balikkan kertas itu di udara tidak mengubah setiap mantra yang terukir disana. Dengan kekuatan sedang ia menarik tubuhnya untuk terduduk. Kini, pandangan mata itu tertarik pada benda bundar dengan lubang ditengahnya. Bentuknya kecil dengan sebuah permata—tertidur diatas meja rias. Sebuah kertas melingkar di sisi dalam cincin itu. Mengingatkannya pada malam dimana ia meyakinkan seorang gadis polos untuk menikah dengannya. Ia segera membuang gambaran itu dari pikirannya.

Langkah kaki jenjangnya membawanya menggapai benda itu. Dengan apik, ia membiarkan benda itu tertidur untuk selamanya bersama surat cerai dari Chiyo di dalam sebuah kotak.

.

.

.

"Chiyo...", panggil suara yang lembut dari balik pintu kamarnya. Wanita itu tersenyum seperti malaikat menatap anak gadisnya merapikan surai oranyenya.

Chiyo tidak menoleh, ia cukup melihat Ibunya yang berjalan kian mendekat di belakangnya dari cermin. "Hm?", ujarnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"sesuatu? Apa itu, Ibu?"

"Bukankah terlalu lama untukmu tinggal disini?"

Chiyo mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin. Ditatapnya guratan-guratan halus yang menghiasi kedua kelopak mata nyonya Sakura. "Apakah seorang anak tidak boleh tinggal bersama orangtuanya? Aku rindu suasana rumah, bu..."

"Tapi ini hampir dua minggu, Chiyo"

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan suamimu?"

"Hm?", Chiyo memutar kembali tubuhnya ke cermin. Ia kembali menyisir rambutnya yang sudah mulai panjang, walau sedikit. "...tidak", lanjutnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau begitu lama tinggal disini? Suamimu juga tidak menjemputmu. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan rumahmu? Bagaimana dengan sarapan, makan siang, makan malam suamimu? Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?", tanyanya tanpa henti hanya membuat hati Chiyo merasa bersalah. "Chiyo...", Ibu menegaskan.

Hidung Chiyo menghirup udara lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, menghempaskannya melalui mulut dengan lembut. Ia kembali menatap mata yang menua namun tetap secerah saat muda dulu. Chiyo menggenggam lengan ibunya, mengusapnya lembut. "Kami sudah bercerai"

Tiga kata itu begitu menusuk setiap aliran darah yang mengalir ke jantung nyonya Sakura. matanya membelalak hebat, bahkan keriput-keriput disisinya seolah sirna. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak—"

"Bagaimana hal bodoh ini bisa terjadi? Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan pada suamimu, Chiyo!"

"Ibu. Dengarkan—"

Dalam diam Ibu Chiyo memendam amarahnya. Tidak, ia tidak marah pada anak gadisnya. Ia hanya sedikit terkejut dengan berita ini. Chiyo menggenggam kembali tangan ibunya. Menatap matanya begitu dalam, berharap sang Ibu mengerti akan kesedihan dalam pernikahannya.

"Ibu. Taukah kau jika anakmu sangat mencintai suaminya?"

Ibu menganggukkan kepalanya. Chiyo tersenyum. "lalu, apa Ibu tahu jika suaminya tidak mencintai anakmu?"

"Kalian di jodohkan. Kalian butuh waktu Chiyo"

Chiyo menggelengkan kepalanya, tersirat senyum yang menyakitkan dari wajahnya. Dan ibu tahu itu. Chiyo tidak pernah benar-benar bahagia dalam pernikahannya.

"Dengarkan aku ibu. Pria yang kau jodohkan denganku bukanlah pria yang sama seperti pria yang aku cintai tujuh tahun lalu, meskipun aku masih mencintainya hingga saat ini.", Chiyo tersenyum mencoba menenangkan sedikitt ketegangan dalam hati ibunya. "Kami terpisah cukup lama, bukan? Selama tujuh tahun semuanya berubah, begitu juga dengan orang itu, Nozaki Umetarou. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar sama, setidaknya itu yang aku rasakan"

Chiyo menguatkan genggamannya tanpa menyakiti.

"Ibu. Percayalah, kebahagiaanku ada padanya. Dia mencintai oranglain, dan dia tidak cukup bahagia menikah denganku. Aku hanya ingin membiarkannya bahagia, dengan begitu kebahagiaanku juga kudapatkan"

Ibu Chiyo hanya membisu namun, air matanya cukup menceritakan kepedihannya.

"Akan kubicarakan dengan ibu dan ayahnya"

Chiyo hanya tersenyum, matanya mulai nanar begitu punggung dan bahu mungil dihadapannya menghilang. Tangannya mengepal kuat menahan isak yang akan pecah. Sama seperti ibunya, air mata menjawab semuanya.

.

.

.

Nozaki Umetarou menatap sebuah ruang hampa di sudut apartemennya. Setiap ia memasuki ruangan itu bayang-bayang Chiyo selalu muncul dalam memorinya. Pria ini hanya memiliki keegoisan dalam hatinya, dan ia butuh sebuah batu untuk menghantam hati dan pikirannya. Menyadarkannya, bahwa sedikit celah dihatinya menginginkan istrinya kembali, ke apartemennya.

Apartemennya tidak pernah lebih baik dari saat Chiyo tinggal didalamnya. Meski ia sudah mulai menjaga kerapiannya, tetap saja tidak akan seindah sentuhan Chiyo. Semua dalam apartemennya, di setiap sudut ruang, di sela-sela lemari, dan di rongga udara, hanya raga tanpa jiwa yang menemaninya selama dua minggu terakhir ini.

"Umetarou?"

Pria ini bahkan enggan mengunci lagi pintu apartemennya—hanya karena malas untuk membukanya.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang dan _dress_ kuning berdiri dihadapannya sekarang. Penuh nostalgia.

"Pintumu tidak terkunci. Chiyo pasti akan memarahimu"

"Ada perlu apa, Miyako?", pria jangkung itu merapikan beberapa kertas yang berserakan di meja. Ia masih berkutat dengan _deadline manga_ nya.

"Dimana Chiyo? Aku membawakan cindramata dari _Oirase_ untuknya.", Miyako menunjukkan tas jinjing kepada Nozaki. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura. Aku yakin Kashima telah memberi tahumu apa—"

"Kau terlalu naif, Umetarou", celah Miyako. Pria itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau sebodoh itu? Aku tahu, aku sudah tidak ada di dalam hatimu cukup lama. Tidak kah kau rasakan itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika aku bisa menghentikanmu sebagai _mangaka!_ ", geram Miyako. Suaranya cukup tinggi. Hingga memancing tekanan darah Nozaki.

"Miyako!"

"Lihat! Sejak awal kau tidak pernah benar-benar menyukaiku Umetarou, bahkan tidak mencintaiku", Istri Maeno itu menurunkan nada suaranya. Ia menarik napas yang cukup dalam. Tangannya mengelus lembut perutnya sendiri yang masih rata. "...Umetarou, aku sedang hamil"

Pria itu membuang napasnya, melepaskan emosinya, menstabilkan tekanan darahnya. "Selamat."

"Berhentilah, kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, Umetarou"

"Aku pernah—"

"Kau tidak pernah", sanggah Miyako. "Aku hanyalah sebuah objek yang kau puja dalam _manga_ mu. Aku tidak pernah lebih dari itu"

"Kita sepasang kekasih, dulu"

"Karena aku yang menginginkannya. Karena aku yang memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku. Karena sejak awal kau tidak pernah menganggap kehadiranku selain untuk _manga_ mu. Apa kita pernah tidur bersama saat di usia kita waktu itu hal _itu_ begitu sangat menggoda? Apa pernah, kita berciuman? Walau hanya dikening. Atau apakah pernah kau memanggil nama depanku? Tidak. Tidak ada satupun yang telah kita lakukan"

Nozaki terdiam mendengar setiap kata dan kalimat yang begitu memekikkan telinganya. Dia tidak pernah menganggap semua itu haruslah terjadi. "Semua itu tidak harus terjadi dalam sebuah—"

"harus terjadi. Setidaknya kau memanggil nama depanku. Kau hanya terpaku dan memujaku sebagai objek _manga_ mu. Kau tidak pernah benar-benar merasa sedih ketika aku memutuskanmu, Umetarou. Kenapa?", nada suaranya begitu konstan tanpa emosi.

"..."

"Karena aku tetap menjadi temanmu, aku akan selalu ada sebagai objek _manga_ mu. Yang kau lakukan bukanlah sebuah cinta, Umetarou"

"Maaf", hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibir tipis Nozaki. Suaranya pun pelan seolah tak bernyawa.

"Bukan aku yang pantas mendapatkannya, Umetarou. Bagiku hal itu sudah berlalu", Miyako kembali berkomunikasi dengan calon anaknya dengan tangan di perut. "...Chiyo berhak menerimanya.", tambahnya. Senyuman tipis tergaris dalam wajahnya. Tanpa suara seperti kedatangannya, ia pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan tuan Nozaki dengan pertengkaran batinnya.

Tak lama berselah, sebuah suara berat menghantam telinganya lebih keras dari Miyako. "Umetarou!", pria itu berjalan penuh dengan amarah.

"Ayah..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada putriku! Jawab aku!", tangan renta yang masih memiliki otot mencengkram kerah baju Nozaki tanpa iba. Pria jangkun itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap mata pria yang telah membawanya kedunia ini. "Tatap mataku!"

Nozaki Umetarou tahu benar kesalahannya. Tidak sedikitpun ia mengelak.

"Ayah. Dengarkan—"

"Tidak ada yang perlu di dengarkan. Aku sudah tahu semuanya! Kenapa kau bisa sebodoh itu, Umetarou? Dia, Chiyo..."

Nozaki diam. Bahkan ia tidak sanggup menatap mata yang basah dihadapannya. Pria yang tak pernah menangis dihadapannya. Pria yang selalu tegar bahkan ketika sahabatnya tiada.

"Chiyo sudah seperti putriku, bagaimana bisa kau menyakitinya sekejam itu! Tidak bisa kah kau mencintainya! Membalas setiap kasih yang ia berikan untukmu?"

"Ayah...", Nozaki melepaskan tangan ayahnya dari kerah tak berdosa itu. Ia tidak memegang tangannya seperti Chiyo memegang tangan ibunya. Pria jangkung itu hanya melemparkan tatapan kepada ayahnya. "Aku tidak pernah berharap akan menyakitinya seperti ini. Dia sudah sering menangis selama menikah denganku, aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lebih dari ini. Aku tahu aku yang salah"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menandatangani surat cerai itu dasar bodoh", ayah Nozaki terduduk. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan seluruh kedua telapak tangan. Menariknya kebelakang lalu membantingnya ke udara. "Kau membuat gadis itu tergantung, akan kebahagiannya sendiri"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **©Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **A/N: One chapter remaining. Terakhir sebelum yang terakhir.**

 **.**

 **—** **Hanya Kamu (?)—**

 **Chapter 12**

 **By shirenihime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang wanita bersurai biru dengan potongan pendek berdiri menyilangkan tangannya. Memperhatikan setiap langkah seorang pria. Pria itu berjalan dengan bantuan dua buah tongkat yang menyanggah kakinya. Wanita itu mengurut dahinya, rasanya akan ada sebuah bom yang memecahkan kepalanya.

"Dokter", sapa seorang wanita lainnya dengan pakaian serba putih. "Ini hasil pemeriksaan lab tuan Hori", suster itu memberikan sebuah dokumen kepada Kashima.

"Terimakasih", ia membaca setiap detail rekam medis ditangannya. "Kau terlalu cepat sembuh, tuan Hori"

.

.

Sebuah bel berbunyi di kediaman Sakura. Wanita paruh baya yang masih mengenakan celemeknya bergegas membuka pintu itu—dengan _spatula_ ditangan kirinya. Ia berjalan dengan tergesa. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa dan siapa yang ada dibalik pintu berwarna cokelat dengan ukiran bunga warna senada.

"Umetarou?"

Sosok jangkung berwajah tirus dan bermata hitam tegas berdiri dihadapan ibu Chiyo. Untuk beberapa saat ia tidak bisa berpikir. "Apa yang...", ia tertegun dengan sebuah tas yang melayang kokoh pada tumpuan genggaman Nozaki. "Ah, masuklah Umetarou"

Menantu satu-satunya itu duduk di ruang tamu, dia masih ingat suasana ceria ketika ia datang bersama orangtuanya untuk melamar Chiyo—bahkan hari pernikahannya. Mata hitamnya nan kecil menyusuri setiap udara disekitarnya, mencari sebuah keajaiban kecil.

"Minumlah", Ibu mertuanya memberikan secangkir teh hangat. Kepulan asap itu tidak memberi jawaban atas pencariannya.

"Ibu. Dimana Sakura?", seketika ia ingin mengutuk lidahnya sendiri. "...maksudku Chiyo"

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Umetarou", wanita paruh baya itu menurunkan bahunya. Membuat dirinya sedikit lebih nyaman. "Maaf membuat kalian berada dalam kondisi seperti itu"

"Ini bukan salahmu atau ayah dan ibuku. Kalau aku tidak menerima permintaan ini—"

"Ibu. Apa kau sudah menyiapkan makan malamnya? Sepertinya aku—"

Begitulah. Waktu terhenti. Mata hitam itu menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia bisa melihat gadis kecilnya menuruni tangga dengan _sweater_ longgar ber-lengan panjang. Rambut pendeknya tidak sama sekali di hias—ia terurai dengan gelombang indah. Untuk sesaat jantung Chiyo sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Nozaki. Ia tidak memungkiri rasa rindunya memuncak.

"Akan kutinggalkan kalian berdua."

"Ah, maaf Nozaki- _kun_. Mungkin kau harus datang lagi besok. Aku sedang ada urusan"

Nozaki tidak memperhatikan _clutch_ selempang di bahu Chiyo. Gadis itu memang akan pergi malam ini.

"Chiyo. Tidak bisa kau tunda saja?", sang ibu menghampirinya yang berdiri di anak tangga pertama. "Berbicaralah dulu dengannya. Selesaikan urusan kalian dengan baik", bisiknya hingga Nozaki tidak bisa mendengar.

"Semua sudah selesai dengan baik, ibu", bisik Chiyo. "Baiklah aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa, Nozaki-kun". Gadis itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Nozaki—seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Berjalan dengan cepat seolah waktu memburunya—padahal tidak. Dibalik pintu—diteras rumah—ia bisa merasakan tabuhan drum menghentakan jantungnya. Bahkan kepalan tangannya di dada tidak bisa menghentikannya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Nozaki- _kun_?"

Sebuah suara yang agak berat menyapa Chiyo. Menghilangkan segala keterkejutan jantungnya.

"Chiyo?"

"Hori _senpai_ "

.

.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kashima?"

Seorang wanita jangkung dengan _blouse_ lengan pendek dan celana _jeans_ panjang merebahkah punggungnya di kursi _family restaurant_. Ia melenguh menanggapi pertanyaan sahabatnya. Mata biru seolah kehilangan cahayanya—begitu sedih.

"Entahlah apa aku bisa menyebutnya baik-baik saja atau tidak, Yukari"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Umetarou", wanita berbandana itu terdiam sesaat menunggu respon Kashima. Wanita kurus itu hanya menarik diri dari sandarannya. "Aku mengatakan semua yang ingin ku katakan padanya sejak kami putus. Tapi, aku menyayangkan perceraian mereka"

Kashima membuang napasnya dalam. Ia meminum _iced mocca_ miliknya. Indra pengecapnya dapat merasakan rasa kopi dan cokelat yang samar. "Kuharap perkataanmu dapat membuat ketegasan dalam hatinya. Semoga ia mengambil—"

"Kashima... itu—"

Wajah tirus itu mengikuti arah telunjuk Miyako—keluar jendela. Menampilkan dua orang insan, pria dan seorang gadis. Mata Kashima kenal betul dengan pria tersebut—pendek, berwajah cuek, mata kecil, dan otot-otot lengannya—begitu pun dengan gadis yang tengah bersamanya.

"Yukari", Kashima tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Miyako. "...kurasa aku tidak baik-baik saja."

Jemari lentiknya menarik sebuah kunci mobil diatas meja serta sebuah jaket baseball berwarna merah dikursi. Berjalan. Tidak. Ia berlari mengejar kedua insan yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Kuharap kau juga bahagia, Kashima"

Wanita yang akan menjadi ibu itu mengelus perutnya lembut. Tersenyum menatap Kashima dari balik jendela yang dengan cepat sudah bersama kedua orang itu.

.

.

.

"Chiyo!"

Untuk kedua kalinya, jantung Chiyo dibuat gemuruh oleh tabuhan drum begitu sosok wanita jangkung yang sedang tidak memakai jubah dinasnya—Kashima—menghampiri dirinya dan Hori. Seperti biasa, wanita itu selalu terlihat ceria.

"Kashima."

"Aku sedang disekitar sini. Lalu melihat kalian. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Hanya sedang berjalan-jalan"

"Kencan?"

Kashima menanti dengan sabar jawaban Chiyo. Menunggu ekspresi sekecil apapun yang akan mereka tunjukkan.

"Kami hanya sedang berjalan-jalan, dokter"

"Akh! Pria boncel!"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menahannya, tuan Hori", Kashima menggaruk mahkota pendeknya.

"Tolong, Hori saja. Kita sedang tidak di rumah sakit, dan aku bukan pasienmu lagi sekarang"

"Baiklah", mata hijau milik Kashima bisa menatap sebuah senyum tulus yang mengembang sempurna di wajah Hori. Sementara itu, ia bisa merasakan mata miliknya memanas. Jika bisa, ia ingin menyimpannya dalam lemari pendingin. "Ah, Chiyo. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kashima. Bagaimana denganmu? Sejak dua minggu yang lalu aku tidak mendengar kabarmu"

"Aku baik. Tapi tidak lebih baik saat kau bersama Umetarou"

Chiyo bisa melihat ada cahaya nanar di balik mata Kashima. Bahkan air mukanya tidak seceria saat wanita jangkung itu menyapanya. Chiyo menggeleng pelan.

"Percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Jangan pikirkan hubunganku dengannya, tapi pikirkan juga perihal hubunganmu dengan seseorang. Hn?", Chiyo tersenyum tulus. Kashima tahu, gadis kecil Nozaki bukanlah anak-anak lagi. Dia bahkan jauh lebih manis dari Miyako, sahabatnya.

"Hubungan? Kau mengejek ku? Aku sedang tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, Chiyo"

"Benarkah?", satu-satunya pria yang ada diantara mereka angkat bicara. Suasana pinggir jalan bahkan tak dapat menghilangkan sosok kecilnya.

"Sayangnya seperti itu. Apa kau ingin menjalin hubungan denganku, tuan Hori?"

Raut wajah Kashima tidak pernah seserius itu. Menggetarkan dua bola mata Hori, pupilnya mengecil tiba-tiba. Sementara Sakura Chiyo hanya tersenyum di sisi pria yang tengah terkejut itu. Mengabaikan rasa cinta Hori padanya yang sudah agak terkikis dalam dua minggu terakhir.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan kediaman Sakura. Nozaki, dalam kegelapan dapat melihat dua manusia yang baru saja turun dari mobil hitam itu. Ia tidak dapat mendengar suara mereka dengan jelas, namun ia dapat melihat dengan cukup jelas siapa pemilik wajah itu. Beberapa saat kemudian sang pria kembali menaiki mobilnya lalu, menghilang dalam pekatnya malam.

Sakura Chiyo menatap arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kecilnya. Cukup larut untuk membangunkan ibunya. Beruntung ia membawa kunci cadangan di tas.

Suasana begitu sepi saat ia masuk rumah. Ia memang hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya namun, sosok Nozaki yang muncul begitu tiba-tiba hari ini membuatnya rindu suasana apartemen. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, ia sudah mengambil keputusan untuk berpisah.

Klik!

Chiyo menyalakan lampu kamarnya, dan untuk ketiga kalinya drum band menggemuruhkan jantungnya. Seorang pria jangkung sedang tertidur di kasurnya. "Apa yang kau...", mata Chiyo menemukan sebuah tas di sudut kamar dekat lemari pakaian. Tas sama yang ia gunakan saat pergi ke _Oirase_. "Apa kau berniat tinggal disini?", Chiyo berjalan ke sisi kosong tempat tidur. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana oksigen menggerakkan dada Nozaki lembut.

"Aku sedang _hiatus_ ", pria itu menjawab dalam pejaman matanya. Chiyo terdiam.

"Ada apa hingga kau harus kesini. Aku sudah memberikan surat cerai untukmu", Chiyo duduk dikasur membelakangi tubuh besar di belakangnya. Suaranya masih terdengar santai.

"Aku tidak pernah menandatanganinya. Jadi, secara hukum kita belum bercerai", pria itu terduduk. Menatap dinding dihadapannya. Ia belum berani menatap surai pendek itu, meskipun hatinya seolah ingin.

Mata Chiyo membesar seketika. Ia memutar tubuhnya hingga dapat menemukan seorang pria berambut hitam tengah menatap dinding. "Apa yang kau inginkan?", pertanyaan itu membuat mata hitam beralih pada Chiyo.

"Entahlah...", jawabnya ringan. "Aku juga tidak tahu"

"Kau tidak tahu?", sudut bibir Chiyo tertarik keatas. "Mengapa kau tidak tahu! Apa kau senang membuat hatiku tak karuan seperti ini!", suara Chiyo pecah. Penuh amarah. Ia bahkan melempar Nozaki dengan bantal yang tidak akan melukai suaminya.

"Hori...", pria itu membuka suaranya dengan tenang. "Aku melihatnya mengantarmu"

Chiyo membuang pandangannya. Amarah dalam hatinya bergejolak, walau ia tidak menginginkannya.

"Kau tahu dengan pasti, Kashima menyukai pria itu. Meskipun... pria itu menyukaimu"

Hanya Chiyo yang tahu pasti bagaimana perasaan Hori padanya. Pria itu tidak lebih dari seorang kaka dan akan begitu selamanya.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa aku tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain selain dirimu?"

"Aku tahu, dalam hatimu...", Nozaki menatap statis wajah Chiyo, meski wajah gadis itu enggan membalasnya. Nozaki ingin mengambilnya, menyentuh kedua pipinya. "...Pria itu masih aku, suamimu", lanjutnya dengan tenang.

Kilat menyambar hati Chiyo dahsyat. Bersamaan dengan topan dan badai, hatinya bergemuruh. "Bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu, Nozaki- _kun_?"

"Kau tidak menatap mataku. Kau tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan perasaanmu dengan sempurna, Nozaki Chiyo"

Mata Chiyo bergetar. Kini ia melihat wajah tegas itu. Ia rindu wajah itu. Suaminya benar, ia masih mencintainya. Namun ia berkelit, tetap bersembunyi.

"Aku memberikanmu surat cerai! Itu artinya—"

"Kau menyerah pada keadaan. Mungkin aku terlalu naif mengatakan ini. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menerima percerain kita"

Wajah Chiyo bertanya-tanya. Tubuhnya mematung statis, tak bergeming.

"Jauhilah Hori. Aku tidak ingin kau jadi seperti ku"

"Sepertimu?", Chiyo menggernyitkan alisnya. "Tida—"

"Kau akan menikah dan hidup bersama pria yang mencintaimu tapi kau tidak, itukah yang kau inginkan? Lalu, apa yang membuatmu berbeda denganku, Sakura? Hori... akan merasakan apa yang kau rasakan"

Ah, Sakura Chiyo tersedak dengan perkataan itu. Ia tahu hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, bahkan membayangkannya saja ia tidak ingin dan tak akan ingin. Gadis itu melenguh. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang letih setelah berjalan-jalan. "Lalu, apa kau ingin terus menyiksaku dalam ikatan pernikahan?"

"Tidak", pria jangkung kesayangan Chiyo itu terdiam. "Tapi, bisakah kau bertahan satu bulan lagi?"

"Ha?", gadis itu melempar pandangannya pada Nozaki.

"Miyako datang menemuiku, kemarin", Chiyo membuang pandangannya. Ia ingat betul telah membuang segala sesuatu tentang wanita itu dari pikirannya. Tapi bagaikan air terjun yang mengikis batu, ia kembali di ingatkan pada sosok Miyako. "Dia sedang mengandung"

"Anakmu?", tanya Chiyo berusaha acuh.

"Maeno"

Mereka terdiam. Untuk beberapa detik, detak jam dinding terdengar jelas di telinga kedua insan itu. Secara misterius pikiran Nozaki membuyar dan Chiyo tidak tahu berkata apa.

Lenguhan yang diam-diam di rindukan Sakura Chiyo memecah keheningan itu. "Miyako. Jangan membencinya", pria itu menatap tubuh kecil yang tersandar. Matanya mengarah pada langit-langit. Dia tahu, gadis itu tengah menahan bendungan pecah dari mata besarnya. "Sakura..."

"Aku rasa...", Nozaki mendekatkan duduknya. "...aku mulai menyukaimu"

Seperti banjir bandang, tanggul pertahanan Chiyo pecah. Longsor bersamaan suara lirihnya. "Jangan berbohong padaku seperti ini, Nozaki- _kun_ "

Chiyo masih menatap langit-langit.

"Tidak", suara itu terdengar tegas dari bibir Nozaki, membuat Chiyo menolehkan pandangannya pada seorang pria dengan rona merah muda yang sangat halus, bahkan hampir kasat mata. "Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku mencintaimu atau tidak. Tapi, aku ingin kau kembali ke apartemen. Selalu ada yang kurang di setiap sudut, selalu ada yang salah di setiap tempat, selalu ada yang janggal di setiap saat. Detik dan menit seolah lambat berjalan, banyak yang salah di apartemen tanpa dirimu. Aku—", Nozaki menelan ludahnya. Mencoba mengeluarkan kalimat yang membebani hatinya dua minggu terakhir.

"—kehilanganmu, Sakura"

.

.

.

"Ja— jangan. Jangan se-serius itu, tuan Hori. Ah, maksudku Hori", Kashima tanpa sadar menggetarkan pita suaranya begitu pria dihadapannya menaikkan sebelah alis dengan mimik tegang.

"Untunglah...", Hori melenguh lega. Matanya dilempar pada ujung trotoar di sebrang jalan. "tidak seharusnya seorang wanita mengutarakan perasaannya lebih dulu", lanjutnya. Ia mengalih pandang pada mata biru selaras dengan mahkotanya.

Sakura Chiyo, terhening menatap dua pola pria dan wanita yang diam-diam membenam rasa. Mencoba untuk menahan tawa diantara kegetiran dua insan. "kurasa kalian harus bicara berdua saja", sela Chiyo menghempaskan kebisingan yang tiba-tiba tercipta.

"Ti—", Kashima merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergetar. Jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih kencang. Telapak tangannya mulai basah dengan keringat.

"Ya, kurasa begitu", potong Hori. Membuat rona tegang diwajah Kashima. Entah mengapa ia merasa menjadi wanita yang pengecut. Tatapan matanya menjalar masuk ke iris Chiyo. Gadis mungil itu hanya melemparkan senyum pada Kashima. Seraya menyiratkan kata penyemangat.

" _Jaa_ _ne_ —"

"Akan ku jemput ketika selesai"

Chiyo menggangguk. Surai oranyenya menari pelan.

Tubuh yang berbeda itu mematung—disisi jalan. Lalu lalang kendaran tidak cukup menghentikan keheningan yang tercipta. Kashima masih berkutat dengan pikiran, ketegangan, dan ketakutannya. Entah kenapa, peluh mengalir melewati pelipisnya. Mata cokelat yang tajam menatapnya, seolah menelanjangi pikiran wanita jangkung itu.

Hori membuka suaranya. "Maaf. Tapi, harga diriku masih jauh lebih tinggi daripada pria pada umumnya"

"Hn?", rasa tegang mulai menipis dari hati Kashima. Namun, ketakutannya belum juga sirna.

"Yah, maksudku", Hori mengacak lembut surainya. Lebih seperti menggaruk asal. "Seharusnya pria yang mengutarakan. Bukan wanita", mata Hori mengekor melihat wanita yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Pria ini lebih dewasa, sangat dewasa. "Apa kau punya masalah dengan tinggi badan?"

"ya, terkadang...", Kashima meragu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku juga", Hori masih menatap statis iris biru yang bergetar bimbang.

"Ah, tidak. Maksudku, wanita yang terlalu tinggi itu sedikit kurang menarik. Agak sulit menjadi wanita paling tinggi di kelas", Kashima menggaruk lembut pipi tirusnya dengan ujung telunjuk.

"Bagiku mereka cukup menarik", Hori jeda sesaat. Memaksa Kashima mengikuti langkah kakinya. "Aku suka seorang wanita dengan kaki jenjang", imbuhnya masih menatap ke depan. Sementara Kashima berjalan di sisinya, arah pandangnya berubah pada ujung _flat shoes_ merah.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku menyukai semua jenis kaki jenjang", tambahnya. Kashima mulai menatap ke depan. Sesekali matanya mengekor sedikit ke bawah, memperhatikan ujung ujung helai kecoklatan milik Hori. Matanya dilempar ke depan begitu Hori berbalik mengekor tatapannya pada Kashima. Wanita itu terdiam, tidak sepatah katapun terujar. Padahal biasanya, dia yang akan memimpin pembicaraan yang terkadang di acuhkan oleh pasien kesayangannya.

"Berapa usiamu, Kashima?"

Jantung Kashima sedikit menggebu dengan pertanyaan sederhana. Namun, ketika namanya dipanggil tanpa embel-embel dokter sedikit membuat hatinya tercekat bahagia.

"Hm?", ia mulai kikuk. "du... 26 tahun", katanya.

"Mungkin kau tahu, kalau aku adalah senior Nozaki. Jadi usia ku lebih tua darimu", Kashima hanya mengangguk. "Aku 28", Kashima masih mengangguk. Tanpa mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan tuan Hori.

"Apa kau siap menjalin hubungan yang serius?"

"hn?", Kashima menoleh pada pemilik wajah tegas itu. Mereka telah sampai di sebuah taman. Taman kecil dengan bak pasir yang di duduki dua anak kecil. Hori duduk di sebuaah bangku dengan payung dedaunan rindang. Menatap Kashima yang mematung.

"Menikah?", imbuh Hori.

Kashima mulai memahami kemana angin yang dihempaskan oleh Hori. Nyatanya dia tidak sepolos dan sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengerti. "Tapi kau mencintai Chiyo"

"Nozaki.", ujar Hori. Kashima terheran tidak mendapatkan jawabannya. "Aku menemuinya setelah pulang dari rumah sakit", ia sedikit tersenyum. "Aku menggertaknya untuk melepaskan Chiyo. Tapi dia tidak mau. Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan bosku yang satu itu", Hori melenguh pelan. Menarik kembali oksigen yang masih segar dari daun-daun diatas kepalanya. "Tapi mereka tetap bercerai"

"Kau masih mencintai Chiyo?"

"Ya", seketika hati Kashima memanas. Rasanya menyesal mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah ia ketahui jawabannya. "dia adik ku. Bagaimana aku tidak mencintainya"

Iris hijau Kashima bergetar bertemu si coklat yang tenang. Simpul senyum terpantri di wajah Hori. Namun berubah cemas seketika begitu suara tangis Kashima meledak—menarik cukup banyak perhatian.

"Hei?"

Kashima terjongkok. Ia menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan. Kemudian mengangkatnya dengan cepat, buliran air mata masih mengalir dengan deras. "Aku tidak punya masalah dengan tinggi badan, percayalah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ tiga tahun kemudian ]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yuzuki! Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan ku?", suara lembut terhantarkan pada wanita yang tengah terbaring di rumah sakit.

"Ah, maaf Chiyorin. Pria bodoh ini terlalu panik hingga membuatku ikut panik", Seo melemparkan pandangannya pada pria yang tengah menghibur seorang bayi kecil. Rambutnya ungu plum dengan iris amber secantik amber milik ibunya.

"Hei!"

Suara keras Wakamatsu membuat sikecil menangis. Bayi itu baru saja lahir beberapa jam yang lalu. "Kemarikan", Seo mengulurkan tangannya. Ia menyambut pangeran yang masih sangat kecil, amat kecil. Mendekapnya dalam pelukan, dan menyusuinya.

Pipi Chiyo menghangat menyaksikan pemandangan luar biasa didepan matanya. Sedikit rasa iri terpecik dalam hatinya, ia juga ingin merasakan itu. Mengandung, melahirkan, menyusui, dan mendidik anaknya. Tapi, setidaknya ia harus menikah terlebih dahulu.

" Yuzuki terus berteriak kesakitan, aku tidak mungkin bisa berpikir dengan jernih"

Yuzuki dan Chiyo hanya tertawa mendengar pembelaan Wakamatsu.

"Chiyorin, kapan kau akan menikah lagi?"

"Tidak dalam waktu dekat, Yuzuki"

" _Sensei_ menunggumu, Chiyo", Wakamatsu membuka suaranya. Pandangan mata Chiyo nanar. Ia tersenyum untuk alasan yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Sudah ku bilang. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya", Tatapan Chiyo nanar namun penuh kehangatan. Jemari mungilnya tertaut pada jemari yang lebih mungil lagi. "Nama apa yang akan kalian berikan pada keponakan ku?"

.

.

Sakura Chiyo menyusuri rumah sakit dengan tenang. Rambutnya tidak pernah sepanjang dulu, selalu dengan potongan yang sama. Oranye pendek sebahu dengan poni, dan sebuah karet rambut berwarna merah yang mengikat sebagian rambut pendeknya kebelakang.

 _Heals_ nya bernyanyi dengan pelan hingga tak seorangpun terganggu. Tas _clutch_ yang tidak terslempang—hanya jatuh terkait pada bahu—mempermanis penampilannya. Langkah kakinya bergeming ketika sepasang kekasih berjalan didepannya. Seorang anak kecil bersurai biru dengan iris hijau berjalan dengan papahan ayah dan ibunya. Ia nampak ceria menapaki bumi dengan menatap kaki-kaki mungilnya. Senyum anak perempuan itu merekah ketika menemukan sosok gadis ber _dress_ hijau _tosca_ dengan _belt_ putih, beberapa meter dari jarak pandangnya.

"Bi Chichan!", serunya. Ia melepaskan tangan yang memegangnya. Anak itu berlari dengan tertatih. Kedua orang tuanya hanya menatap dengan senyum ketika tahu disebrang sana Chiyo menanti dengan terjongkok.

"Sora!", Chiyo merangkuh dengan pelukan hangat begitu si kecil mencapai dirinya.

"Ah, Chiyo...", sapa Kashima. "Sedang apa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku menjenguk Yuzuki. Dia baru melahirkan"

"Benarkah?", pria yang sedari tadi berjalan di sisi Kashima hanya terkejut bukan main. Mata cokelatnya seperti melompat.

" _Senpai_ , Sora sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Dia menggemaskan"

"Kau benar. Ku harap anak ini tidak sejahil ibunya"

"Tapi aku suka jika ia seperti ayahnya. Bukankah ayahnya sangat imut", Wanita berambut biru itu mencubit pipi suaminya.

"Jaga tingkahmu, Nona Hori. Kau itu lebih imut dariku", Pria bernama Hori melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang ramping Kashima. "huh?", tambahnya dengan nada sedikit menggoda. Seketika wajah putih nona Hori berubah jadi merah, seiring dengan itu suara tawa terdengar ditelinga Kashima. Tawa itu hanya membuatnya semakin tak berkutik.

"Hei, ada anak kecil disini", interupsi Chiyo. Sementara anak kecil bernama Sora hanya memilin-milin rambut Chiyo dengan tangan mungilnya. Usianya sudah dua tahun, ia sudah pandai merangkai kata dan berujar. Meskipun dengan nada yang lucu.

"Bi Chichan. Sola cuka wanyi"

"hn?", Chiyo mencoba mencerna kalimat itu. Dialihkan pandangannya kepada sang pemiliki.

"Dia suka aroma rambutmu", jelas Hori.

"Eh? Sora menyukainya?"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk lembut. Tawa tak lepas dari wajahnya. Memberi kehangatan pada hati Chiyo. Dia juga ingin memeluk anaknya sendiri seperti ini. Sangat ingin.

.

.

.

Langkah kakinya kini berjalan santai menyusuri kota Tokyo. Ia melewati beberapa toko perhiasan, sesekali langkahnya terhenti untuk mengintip display dari balik kaca. Namun tidak satupun perhiasan yang menarik hatinya. Ia kembali berjalan. Kaki mungilnya terhenti di sebuah toko buku. Ia melihat jam tangannya sebentar. "Mungkin mampir sebentar", ujarnya pelan. Kemudian _heals_ putih itu membawanya masuk kedalam. Melewati beberapa rak buku penuh dengan novel terbaru.

Kakinya terus melangkah hingga terhenti di depan perlengkapan seni. Ia memilih-milih kuas dengan seksama. Mencari bahan yang telah habis dari lemari penyimpanan miliknya.

"Sakura"

Gadis itu menoleh, suara agak berat mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Maeno- _san_?"

"Ternyata benar kau. Aku sempat tidak mengenalimu tadi", Pria dengan pesona tinggi itu mendekati Chiyo.

"Apa aku berubah sejauh itu?", gurau Chiyo. Ia tertawa pelan.

"Ya... Kau tahu", Maeno membawa telapak tangannya ke belakang telinga. Menggerakan tangannya memukul angin. "...rambutmu", sambungnya.

"Ah.. begitu rupanya", Chiyo tersenyum.

"Belanja perlengkapan lukis?"

"Ya... hanya beberapa saja. Apa kau sendiri, Maeno- _san_?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku bersama istriku. Yuzu juga"

"Yuzu?", tanya Chiyo. Telinganya cukup asing dengan nama itu.

Seorang wanita berambut panjang sepinggang menghampiri kedua orang yang sudah tak lama jumpa itu. Rambut panjangnya masih setia dengan bandana cantik di kepala. Ia menuntun seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut hitam dikuncir dua. "Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, Chiyo- _chan_..."

"Kak Miyako", gumam Chiyo ketika ia menemukan mata biru dihadapannya. Namun iris Chiyo tidak bertahan lama, perhatiannya teralih pada malaikat kecil yang tengah memegang buku bergambar.

"Ini Yuzu", ujar Maeno memecahkan misteri otak Chiyo. "...anak kami", lanjutnya.

"Ah... dia anak yang manis", Chiyo tersenyum singkat. Meskipun mantan suaminya berkata untuk tidak membenci Miyako, Chiyo masih enggan menemuinya. Namun, entah apa yang diinginkan Tuhan dengan mempertemukan mereka disini.

"Punya waktu untuk minum teh?"

Chiyo berpikir sejenak. Ia menekuk lengan kanannya, iris ungunya tertuju pada jam analog yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut, sepersekian detik kemudian ia mengangguk pelan menerima ajakan Miyako.

.

.

.

Miyako meletakkan belanjaannya di kursi sebelah. Matanya menatap keluar jendela, menangkap deretan manusia yang lalu-lalang. Mereka bergerak, dinamis. Berlari, berjalan, kadang ada yang berhenti lalu kembali berjalan. Iris biru Miyako statis menatap taman di sebrang jalan. Seorang anak kecil tengah bermain ditemani ayahnya. Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu tertawa pelan. Membuat hati teman dihadapannya sedikit menghangat.

"Usinya dua tahun lebih tiga bulan. Dia sangat senang bermain, terutama menggambar", ujar Miyako lembut, tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya.

Chiyo ikut menatap sebrang jalan di depan _cafe_. Ya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dalam hatinya. Chiyo tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk lembut.

Mata Miyako akhirnya teralih pada Chiyo, namun kini Chiyo lah yang menatap sebrang jalan. "Umetarou—"

Chiyo dengan cepat menarik tangannya dari meja. Membuat Miyako terlepas dari genggamannya, pada punggung lengan Chiyo. "Maaf kak Miyako. Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama, aku harus pergi"

Chiyo membangunkan dirinya. Ia mengaitkan _clutch_ pada bahu, dan jemari mungilnya menenteng belanjaan. Dengan tergesa ia hendak meninggalkan Miyako. Kakinya hampir menjauh ketika kalimat itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Umetarou mencintaimu!", Miyako sedikit berteriak, namun tidak cukup menggema. "Apa kau tidak tahu, Chiyo? Pria itu mencintaimu", suaranya kali ini terdengar lebih pelan. Namun dengan telak menghentakkan jatung Sakura Chiyo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **©Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **A/N:** **Meminjam judul terkenal milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei. The Last.**

 **.**

— **Hanya Kamu (?)—**

 **Chapter 1** **3**

 **By shirenihime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ tiga tahun sebelumnya ]**

"—kehilanganmu, Sakura"

Sebuah hantaman kapal yang tersapu ombak cukup menjelaskan pergulatan batin Chiyo. Air seasin garam itu mengalir tanpa celah. Hangat seperti permukaan laut di siang hari. Tak dipungkiri, ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Dua minggu tanpa Nozaki bukan hanya menyiksa hatinya namun pandangan matanya rindu menangkap sosok pria jangkung itu.

Sedikit harapan mencuat dilubuk hati Nozaki. Chiyo tidak akan menolaknya kali ini, ia tidak pernah bisa.

"Aku tidak bisa", jawab Chiyo singkat. Sebuah rona kecewa terlukis dari mata suaminya.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Sakura". Suara Nozaki terdengar tegas.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanmu, Nozaki- _kun_. Kau sudah terlalu banyak berbohong. Meskipun aku masih mencintaimu, rasanya tetap berat untuk kembali padamu."

"Aku tahu. Kesalahanku terlalu besar padamu," Nozaki menatap intens iris ungu milik gadis yang masih menjadi istrinya. Mencoba berenang lebih dalam untuk menembus hatinya, Chiyo tidak akan sesulit itu untuk di taklukkan. Setidaknya, itu yang ia pikirkan. "Kata maaf tidak akan cukup untuk semua ini. Tidak bisakah kita mencobanya lagi satu bulan kedepan?"

"Apa kau dapat menjamin dalam satu bulan kau akan melupakan kak Miyako? Setelah bertahun-tahun hidupmu hanya berada dalam lingkarannya?" Chiyo membuang pandangannya ke seprei berwarna _peach_. Begitu lembut dan lemah hingga dengan pasrah menerima cengkraman jari mungil Chiyo. "Bisakah kau, Nozaki- _kun_?" mata itu kini tertarik pada iris hitam yang tajam namun bersamaan terlihat letih dan hampa.

Pria itu melempar pandangannya kembali pada dinding. Ia diam untuk beberapa saat. Tidak bisa memberikan jawaban.

"Aku lelah untuk bertahan", kata itu berhasil membuat Nozaki kembali menatap Chiyo. Pupilnya bergetar.

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, Sakura", tangan besar Nozaki sukses mendarat di pipi Chiyo. Jemari panjangnya menghapus air gambaran kesakitan hati Chiyo. Namun, sebuah tangan yang lebih kecil mengambilnya, mengapit telapak besar Nozaki diantara telapak kecil Chiyo. Gadis itu berusaha menatap mata hitam Nozaki.

"Kau tahu", katanya. Ia sedikit tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Ia tidak tahu kapan aliran itu akan terhenti atau kapan sumbernya akan mengering, ia tidak tahu. "Hatiku cukup menderita selama ini, aku bertahan dengan kebohonganmu. Menahan rasa sakit bukan seberapa untukku", air suara Chiyo dibuat tenang tanpa gelombang.

"...tapi sayangnya, lukanya sudah terlalu dalam. Aku harus mengobatinya, Nozaki- _kun_ "

Nozaki merasa ada yang hilang dalam dirinya, dia tahu itu. Ketika ia hampir saja mendapatkannya, sesuatu yang hilang itu menghukumnya. Meninggalkan dirinya, tetap dalam kehampaan. Celah dihatinya tidak akan tertutup dengan mudah, begitu juga Chiyo.

Nozaki memejamkan matanya sejenak. Membukanya hingga ia bisa melihat iris ungu yang berpijar. Lenguhan lembut terdengar jelas di telinga Chiyo. "Baiklah. Aku menghormati keputusanmu, Sakura"

"Aku tidak akan kembali, selama hatimu masih meragu, Nozaki- _kun_ "

"Pulanglah, saat kau mulai meyakiniku"

Sebuah anggukan kecil mengakhiri segalanya. Malam itu, Nozaki ingin kembali ke masa saat ia melamar gadis mungilnya. Matanya mulai terpejam, dan Tuhan menjadi saksi untuk setetes air asin yang menerobos sudut dalam kelopaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Now, Cafe ]**

"A... aku tahu", suara Chiyo bergetar. Cengkraman jemari mungil cukup menyiksa tas belanjaan miliknya.

"Berhentilah menyiksa dirinya", suara Miyako terdengar lebih rendah.

"Aku tidak—"

"Tidak apa? Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, Chiyo? Pria itu masih menunggumu. Apakah tiga tahun tidak cukup untukmu? Ia hanya menyakitimu tidak lebih dari tiga bulan", Miyako menggenggam tangan Chiyo. Menahan amarahnya sementara.

Namun, Chiyo menarik lengannnya. Matanya memanas. Amarah tidak tertahankan memuncak begitu saja.

"Hanya katamu?", suara Chiyo lebih tinggi daripada Miyako sebelumnya. "Tiga bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk ku, Kak Miyako! Apa kau tahu rasanya tinggal satu atap dengan seseorang yang mencintai oranglain? Bahkan satu haripun kupastikan kau enggan bertahan!"

Chiyo mulai merasakan sesuatu yang hangaat mengalir dari balik kelopaknya. Menjalar, menurun melewati pipi.

"Setidaknya ia bisa mencintaimu", suara Miyako melembut. Tidak sedikitpun terpancing oleh emosi Chiyo. Miyako tahu betul, Nozaki memang bersalah. "Kau tahu? Nozaki tidak pernah mencintaiku, kurasa tidak akan pernah", Miyako menatap ungu yang basah. Semakin dalam warna itu semakin gelap, mengisyaratkan kondisi hatinya. Miyako tersenyum, membuat pertanyaan dalam benak Chiyo.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu, kak Miyako! Setiap detik, menit, jam", ia terhenti menarik napasnya. "...setiap saat, setiap waktu. Hidupnya, napasnya, hanya untukmu! Apa dia tidak mencintaimu? Dia sangat mencintaimu"

Miyako menarik napasnya. Hatinya sedikit jengkel dengan perkataan Chiyo.

"Si bodoh itu! Apa dia tidak menceritakannya padamu?" mata Miyako berputar bersamaan dengan lenguhan yang dalam. Wanita itu tak membiarkan Chiyo berkata apapun. "Duduklah", Miyako menarik lembut tangan Chiyo. "Akan kuceritakan semuanya kepadamu"

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, waktu terus bergulir tat kala kisah-kisah tersampaikan dari bibir Miyako. Tentang bagaimana dirinya bisa menjadi kekasih Umetarou Nozaki. Tentang bagaimana kisah romansa Miyako untuk Nozaki. Dan... tentang kekaguman serta tersudutkannya hati Nozaki pada sosok Miyako muda.

"Apa kau percaya? Itu bukanlah cinta. Sesunguhnya kaulah yang meragu, bukan dirinya. Tidak ada keraguan dalam cinta Umetarou untukmu, Chiyo. Jadi...", Miyako menatap intens bola ungu yang bergetar hebat. Chiyo cukup terkejut akan sebuah kebenaran yang tak pernah benar didepan matanya. Nozaki tidak pernah sempat membicarakan hal ini. Pria itu terlalu larut dalam penderitaan karena celah dihatinya.

"...terimalah ia kembali", lanjut Miyako.

Mata Chiyo bergetar. Hatinya masih gamang. Ia tahu tiga tahun tanpa Nozaki hidupnya sangat menderita, meskipun ia sudah bisa menafkahi dirinya sendiri. Perasaanya tidak pernah bahagia. Bohong, jika ia berkata kebahagiannya ada pada kebahagian Nozaki. Nyatanya, ia tidak pernah merasakan hal yang benar-benar membahagiakan selama tiga tahun ini.

"Apa kau masih perlu bukti, Chiyo?" Miyako menarik atensi batin Chiyo.

Tangan Miyako mengacak tas tangan hitam miliknya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah _manga_ , karangan Yumeno Sakiko. Masih dengan judul yang sama, Mamiko sang _heroine_. Miyako sang model aslinya. Tubuhnya sudah agak lusuh dengan sesikit noda di _cover_ nya. Miyako selalu membawa benda itu dalam tasnya. Berharap saat seperti ini akan terjadi.

Melihat itu hati Chiyo semakin terusik. Wanita dihadapannya hanya membuka luka kering, menjadi basah dan perih. Chiyo membuang wajahnya.

Miyako mulai membuka halaman terakhirnya. Merentangkan manga itu di atas meja. "Pria itu membunuhku, Chiyo" ujarnya kembali menarik tatapan Chiyo. "Suamimu itu—"

"Mantan suami", tukas Chiyo dengan penekanan.

"Yah baiklah. Mantan suamimu itu sangat jahat, kau tahu?"

Chiyo tidak mengerti. Meski ia kini tahu Miyako hanyalah sebuah objek, Nozaki tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang jahat. Terlebih pada Miyako. Dan membunuh? Wanita itu jelas-jelas duduk dihadapannya.

"Lihat ini!", titahnya dengan paksa. Jarinya menunjuk sebuah panel di halaman terakhir. "Bagaimana pria bodoh itu tega membunuhku dalam _manga_ nya?"

Chiyo memperhatikan dengan seksama. Membaca penggalan halaman terakhir dari panel paling atas. Mamiko sekarat diranjang rumah sakit, sebuah garis panjang dengan efek _'ngiing'_ tergambar disana. "Aku mati", tukas Miyako. Wajahnya tersenyum kesal.

"Aku turut berduka untukmu, kak Miyako. Tapi, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu?"

"Perhatikan panel terakhir"

Mata Chiyo kembali memeperhatikan kertas yang ditindih jari telunjuk Miyako. Suzuki menatap langit dipemakaman, ada angin yang menerpa rambutnya. Ia memegang sebuah jeruk dari altar makam Miyako. Secara bersamaan seorang wanita berambut sebahu melewatinya. Kemudian Suzuki memperhatikan rambutnya yang di terjang angin. Dalam hati Suzuki berkata, "Selamat tinggal, Mamiko. Terimakasih untuk _jeruk_ nya. Kau tahu, aku menyukainya"

"Apa?" Chiyo menatap bingung Miyako. "Suzuki suka jeruk, lalu?"

Miyako membuang napasnya dalam. Menatap iris ungu Chiyo yang polos. Tangan kanannya mengambil ujung helai rambut Chiyo. "Jeruk", katanya. Ia memilin surai oranye. Chiyo masih belum menangkap. "Lihat gambar wanita ini", Chiyo menurunkan lirikannya ke _manga_.

"Rambutnya pendek, Suzuki menyukai jeruk", Miyako memiringkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum manis. "Menurutmu, jeruk itu berwarna apa?"

" _O—orange_ ", jawabnya sedikit ragu.

"Lalu, diantara kau dan aku siapa yang memiliki rambut pendek berwarna _orange_?"

Mata Chiyo bergetar begitu sebuah anggukan dan senyuman berada dihadapannya. "Dia mencintaimu. Sejak tiga tahun lalu, bahkan hingga saat ini", gumam Miyako.

.

.

.

Sakura Chiyo. Dengan rambut pendek sedikit dibuat bergelombang, menatap dirinya pada pantulan lift. Sesekali ia merapikan rambutnya. Kali ini tidak ada apapun yang menghias rambut pendeknya. Tidak pita, tidak ikat rambut, tidak juga penjepit rambut. Untuk ke-empat kalinya gadis itu merapikan _dress_ sifon selutut tanpa lengan. Warnanya ungu muda dengan sedikit corak bunga Sakura di ujung dressnya. Sebuah _clutch_ masih setia menemani tubuh mungilnya. Senada dengan _clutch_ , kali ini _heels_ merah bata mengiringi setiap langkah kakinya. Jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berpacu sejak ia melangkahkan kaki dari galerinya.

Chiyo menarik oksigen sekuat yang ia bisa, lalu menghempaskan karbondioksida ke udara. Tangannya maju-mundur dengan ragu untuk menekan sebuah tombol. Sesekali ia mundur, kemudian hendak pergi. Begitu sampai lift di dekat pintu itu, ia kembali. Mengulangnya dari lenguhan dan berakhir kembali ke depan pintu lift. Ia sempat melakukannya sampai tiga kali.

Sekarang ia benar-benar menekan sebuah tombol di samping pintu. Ia menunggu dengan tidak sabaran. Kakinya bergerak maju dan mundur, jemari mungilnya menari-nari gelisah. Namun, tidak ada jawaban dari kediaman tuan Nozaki.

"Apa dia tidak ada?", suara Chiyo terdengar kecewa. Ia menghela napasnya. Memundurkan langkah kakinya, kemudian berjalan kembali kearah lift.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka. Sekali lagi, sebelum ia menapakkan kakinya dalam lift, Chiyo melenguh. Tanpa ia perhatikan seseorang tengah keluar dari pintu tujuan Chiyo. Mahkota hitamnya nampak berantakan, ia menoleh ke kanan namun tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kemudian mata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya menangkap sekelibat oranye yang memasuki lift. Otot matanya menegang, dengan cepat kakinya berlari menyusul oranye yang menggetarkan hatinya. "Sakura!", teriaknya.

Chiyo tengah tertunduk tat kala pria jangkung itu mencoba menyusulnya, namun seketika wajahnya terdongak hebat ketika namanya di panggil oleh sebuah suara yang tak asing. Iris hitam dan ungu bertemu, dan...

Ting!

Pintu lift tertutup.

"Nozaki- _kun_ ", gumam Chiyo tak percaya. Matanya mulai bergetar, ia menatap angka yang tertera di atas pintu lift. Ia hampir melewati satu lantai, dengan cepat telunjuknya menekan angka tiga. Namun lift itu gagal berhenti, ia kembali menekan dan pintu itu terbuka dilantai dua.

Nozaki yang untuk sesaat masih tertegun di depan pintu lift, menatap tanpa pikiran pintu itu. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang terjadi. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia tersentak dengan suara yang menggema dari bawah tangga disisi lift. Suara itu meneriakkan namanya. Membuat kerinduan meledak dari hatinya.

Langkah besar dan cepat terpantri di lantai. Di setiap anak tangga. Hanya beberapa anak tangga untuk menemukan seorang gadis yang tengah terengah menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang menyatukan langkah mereka. Mereka bertemu di lantai tiga.

Sakura Chiyo menarik napasnya kuat dan menghembuskannya pelan. Berjalan dengan anggun menaiki setiap anak tangga yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Nozaki. Ia tersenyum lembut. Tatapannya bergeming. Bola hitam itu bergerak statis, menuntut jawaban.

" _Tadaima_ , Nozaki- _kun_ "

.

.

.

"Ciuman pertama Chiyo. Sangat menegangkan!", seorang wanita berdada besar yang tengah menggendong anaknya bersorak dengan semangat. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Siapkan kameranya! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan momen ini!", titahnya pada seorang pria berambut ungu plum.

"Iya iya. Tenanglah sedikit, Yuzuki"

Sebuah cincin di sematkan sempurna pada jari manis Chiyo. Tanpa sebuah kertas yang tertindih. Kali ini Nozaki membeli cincinnya sendiri, bersama Chiyo. Sehingga, tidak akan ada insiden cincin terlalu besar dihari pernikahannya.

Pendeta meminta mempelai pria untuk mencium permaisurinya. Sayup-sayup terdengar siulan-siulan di telinga raja dan ratu sehari itu. Mata Chiyo mengekor pada ibu, dan kedua mertuanya. Senyum bahagia terlukis disana. Mengulang masa tiga tahun yang lalu.

Tanpa meminta aba-aba, Nozaki menyentuh pipi Chiyo. Ia merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dari mata yang telah menjadi suaminya—lagi. Sebuah kecupan yang sangat ia rindukan, mendarat tepat dikening Chiyo. Terasa hangat dan memabukkan kenangan.

" _Sensei_!" Seo menginterupsi ciuman hangat itu. Membuat Nozaki melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan terpaksa tertarik dengan dirinya. "Itu tidak asik. Seharusnya kau mencium bibir Chiyo. Ini yang pertama kali. Aku ingin mengabadikannya"

" _Gomen_ Yuzuki. Aku sudah melakukannya", bela Chiyo. Ia sukses membuat suaminya memiliki rona merah yang manis.

"Sa—"

Chiyo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sudut bibirnya ditarik sebelah, kepalanya sedikit dinaikkan dengan mimik sedikit angkuh. "—Chiyo", ujar Nozaki.

"Wo! Chiyorin!", Yuzuki heboh bukan main melihat Chiyo menarik dasi Nozaki. Gadis itu merenggut dengan paksa ciuman dari Nozaki. Membuat mata hitam suaminya bergetar, namun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

.

.

Nozaki berjalan dengan sebuah tas di tangannya. Cukup besar untuk menampung semua pakaian Chiyo. Beberapa langkah di belakang, seorang gadis menarik koper berukuran sedang. Rasa yang pernah di alaminya tiga tahun lalu, terulang kembali.

"Tunggu aku, Nozaki- _kun_ "

Nozaki menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu apartemen. Membuat Chiyo tepat berdiri di sisi suami kedua sekaligus suami pertamanya. Pria itu terdiam, tidak membuka kunci pintu.

"Ada apa, Nozaki- _kun_? Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?"

Lenguhan lembut terdengar manis di telinga Chiyo. "Sampai kapan kau akan memanggil nama keluarga ku, keluarga mu sendiri?"

Chiyo hanya tersenyum jahil. "Jadi? Aku harus memanggilmu apa?", tanyanya bingung. Dengan nada sedikit menggoda ia bertanya, " _Anata_?" Chiyo tertawa kecil.

Pria jangkung itu membawa tangan besarnya melewati leher kecil Chiyo. Telapaknya penuh menggenggam tengkuk, hingga menggelitik Chiyo. Tawanya sirna seketika begitu sebuah mata hitam memblokade pandangannya. Pipinya mulai memerah, dan telinganya terasa panas. Jantungnya akan melompat. Ia dan Nozaki memang sudah pernah melakukannya—ciuman—tapi bukan berarti ia terbiasa melakukannya. Mereka baru menikah hari ini, dan pernikahan tiga tahun lalu tak mengijinkannya untuk melakukan hal sakral itu.

Nozaki lekat menatap wajah Chiyo. Tidak seinci-pun semburat merah yang ia lewati. Chiyo memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk mengurangi debaran hatinya. Bibir Nozaki semakin maju, mendekatkan hidung untuk mengadu karbondioksida. Dan mata Chiyo membelalak seketika begitu hempasan udara menyapu keningnya. Nozaki meniupnya. "Tidak terdengar buruk", ujarnya.

Ia membuka kunci pintu seraya meninggalkan istri manisnya dengan rona merah padam. "Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana, Chiyo?"

Chiyo dapat mendengar gemaan tawa halus dari bibir Nozaki. Tawa itu berteleportasi hingga ke gendang telinganya.

"Ja— jangan menggoda ku!"

Nona Nozaki memasuki rumah dengan sedikit kesal, meski rasa senangnya lebih besar. Hal kecil yang membuatnya cukup bahagia.

Ia cukup tertegun dengan kondisi apartemen yang cukup rapi—tidak seperti saat pertama kali dirinya menginjakan kaki ditempat itu. Sungguh, pria ini sudah mulai menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Nozaki duduk di ruang tengah. Merebahkan dirinya serampangan. Meregangkan otot-otot yang kaku karena mengemasi barang-barang istrinya. Sakura, ah bukan. Nozaki Chiyo masih tertegun, ia mengintip setiap sudut ruang dengan teliti. Meskipun tidak serapi saat ada dirinya, setidaknya ini sebuah perkembangan.

Nozaki menarik tubuhnya hingga terduduk. Menatap Chiyo yang terlihat sedikit dewasa dengan potongan rambut pendeknya. "Chiyo", panggilnya. Gadis itu teralihkan dengan suara yang tidak akan pernah ia benci, suara yang selalu ia rindukan. Chiyo menghampiri Nozaki yang sudah bersila.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu?", Chiyo masih berdiri namun tidak membuat Nozaki mendongak hebat.

"Kita bisa urus itu nanti. Sekarang duduklah". Istri tuan Nozaki melaksanakan titah tanpa keluhan apapun. Mata hitam Nozaki menatap dalam mata ungu Chiyo. Rasa rindu dalam diri Nozaki tidak pernah sirna, selalu memuncak dengan tiba-tiba.

"A— ada apa?", Chiyo meragu.

"Tidak ada", tangan besar Nozaki mendarat pada pipi tembam Chiyo. Seketika, Chiyo berpikir suaminya akan mencium dirinya—lagi. Tapi, tidak. Kali ini ia lebih waspada.

Nozaki membawa kepalanya mendarat tepat di kening Chiyo. Dagunya yang sedikit runcing menggelitik poni Chiyo. Ini sungguhan, dan Chiyo menghilangkan ke waspadaannya.

"Ada apa?", ia memaksa.

Kini kedua tangan Nozaki sudah merengkuh tubuh Chiyo sempurna. Dagunya tak bertumpu pada apapun, hanya pipi yang agak tergelitik dengan surai-surai oranye. "Entahlah", jawabnya mengambang. Lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar menyampaikan rasa rindunya.

Chiyo menarik tubuhnya. Merelakan begitu saja aroma tubuh Nozaki. Ditatapnya bola hitam yang tegas. "Kau mencurigakan", matanya menyipit. Ia tidak menyadari rasa rindu suaminya. Tiga tahun tidak pernah berjumpa, dan baru sehari menikah tidak membuatnya mengerti dengan mudah sikap suaminya. "Aku harus mengecek ruang kerjamu. Aku ingin tahu apa ada foto wanita lain yang kau sembunyikan atau tidak"

"Mana mungkin—"

"Mungkin saja!" ia berdiri. "Aku tidak bersamamu selama tiga tahun. Siapa tahu kau menyerahkan hatimu pada wanita lain"

Nozaki menggaruk kepalanya. Lenguhan lembut keluar dari bibirnya, "Kau..." ujarnya. Sebuah tawa kecil mengiringi di penghujung kata.

Nozaki berdiri saat Chiyo melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja, berjalan dibelakang Chiyo dengan sangat malas. Tubuhnya tersandarkan pada tiang pintu. Menatap Chiyo yang mengecek setiap sudut ruang kerja, bahkan kulkas. " _Anata_?", sela Chiyo membuat Nozaki menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bukan karena panggilan sayang seorang istri pada suaminya namun, karena intonasi yang dibuat Chiyo—kebingungan.

"Bukan kah aku memintamu untuk membuang ini?"

Nozaki mendekat, dan menemukan sebuah kardus milik Chiyo. Tiga tahun yang lalu, isinya begitu menyakitkan hingga Chiyo tak ingin lagi melihatnya. "Aku sudah membuangnya dari kamarmu ke ruang kerja"

Nozaki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sayang jika dibuang", imbuhnya. "Setidaknya ada bagian dari dirimu yang bernaung disini"

"Apa tiga tahun ini kau begitu menderita?", Jemari mungil Chiyo dengan berani menggenggam tangan besar Nozaki. "Apa kau menderita?", mata Chiyo mulai nanar. Ia sedikit menyesal karena pada nyatanya bukan hanya dirinya saja yang kesepian. Terlebih ini semua hanya karena salah paham.

"Aku sudah biasa hidup sendiri, bukan?", Nozaki mengacak lembut rambut Chiyo dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. "Tapi, memang cukup berat hidup sendiri tanpamu"

Cairan bening menerobos kelopak Chiyo tanpa aba-aba. Membuat suara yang bergetar, "Maafkan aku". Tubuhnya memeluk Nozaki tidak sempurna, namun ia bisa menyentuh kedua tangannya sendiri. Pinggang Nozaki tidak sebesar tinggi badannya. "Harusnya aku menerimamu saat itu", Chiyo mengangkat kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat wajah tegas suaminya. Sedikit lebih kurus, namun tetap setampan saat ia benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. "Aku mencintaimu, suami Nozaki Chiyo". Wanita itu tersenyum dan kembali membenamkan kepalanya pada tubuh Nozaki.

"Ya. Aku tahu." balas Nozaki seraya merengkuh seluruh tubuh Chiyo. "Sangat tahu."

"Seharusnya", Chiyo kembali mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku juga mencintaimu"

"Ya."

"Bukan ya. Tapi, aku mencintaimu!", imbuh Chiyo lagi.

"Ya. Aku tahu"

" _Mou_! Nozaki- _kun_!"

"Chiyo!"

Nona Nozaki melepas rangkulannya. Ia melempar pandangannya pada dinding polos. Tangannya yang terjatuh bebas di lipat ke dada. Ia kesal, tentu saja. Sekedar mengucapkan cinta, tentu tidak akan sulit. Nozaki hanya melenguh. Kenyataannya Chiyo tidak pernah benar-benar dewasa jika sedang bersamanya.

Lengan besar Nozaki bergerak cepat meraih pinggang ramping Chiyo. Menghempas udara pengap di ruang kerja yang tertutup jendelanya. Tubuh malaikat itu melayang, terbang dengan sayap kasat mata. "Aku mencintaimu, Chiyo"

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ tujuh tahun pernikahan ]**

 **.**

" _Anata_. Apa kau melihat bros bunga lili milikku?"

"Aku letakkan di dalam laci riasmu. Coba kau periksa"

Rambutnya tidak pernah panjang. Bahu itu tidak pernah terlewati oleh sehelai rambutpun. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, seorang pria jangkung sangat terobsesi penuh cinta pada potongan rambut wanita yang kini menjadi istrinya.

"Ini—", Nyonya Nozaki menemukan sebuah kotak kecil dalam laci riasnya. Tersudutkan dalam kotak hampa udara. Sedikit debu menghinggapi penutupnya. Ia membuka kotak yang ukurannya tidak lebih dari lima sentimeter, dengan kain pelapis berwarna merah menyala. "...apa ini?"

Ia membukanya dan menemukan sebuah cincin penuh kenangan. Sebuah cincin yang tidak akan pernah berlenggok di jari manisnya, tanpa sebuah kertas. Kertas itu masih sama, terpilin dengan apik tanpa luka sedikitpun. Jemari mungil yang tidak pernah berubah itu mengambil kertas berbentuk seperti cincin. Ia membuka lilitan kertas itu, iris ungunya menghangat ketika menatap kalimat manis yang tertulis disana.

"Kau memang ditakdirkan untuk ku, ya?"

Ia tersenyum.

"Sudah menemukannya?", Chiyo menoleh kearah sumber suara. Pria itu masih setampan ketika ia jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Sudah", Chiyo berjalan menghampiri suaminya.

"Ibu cepat! cepat! Ini upacara penerimaan murid baru!"

"iya... iya...", tangan kecil Chiyo mengacak lembut surai hitam anak laki-laki di sisi suaminya.

"Ibuuuuuu! Rambutku!"

"A!"

Mata pria itu masih tajam. Jarak pandangnya tidak pernah berubah. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas secarik kertas yang tertidur di atas meja rias istrinya.

"Chiyo...", Chiyo menoleh meski tangannya sedang merapikan rambut anak laki-lakinya. "...aku mencintaimu"

Seketika pipi wanita itu memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. Kata-katanya seolah tercekit ditenggorokan. Suaminya memang jarang mengatakan kalimat seromantis itu, terlebih dengan sebuah ciuman dihadapan anaknya.

"Ayah! Ibu demam! Lihat pipinya merah sekali! Ibu, _daijoubu_?"

Cubitan lembut mendarat pada pipi _chubby_ anak kecil itu. Dengan seketika anak itu berhenti berkata-kata,namun ia meringis. Wajahnya yang serupa sang ayah menatap bingung pola aneh ibunya. Terlebih sebuah tawa halus keluar dari bibir ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ End ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ sepatah dua patah kata sambutan dari author ]**

Akhirnya, *sigh* sebuah drama yang tak berujung telah mencapai batas chapternya. Saya bahagia. Fict ini cukup menguras emosi dan pikiranT.T

Hal yang tak pernah terbayangkan, chapternya panjang ternyata:v . Padahal niat hati mau dibikin 5 chapter aja:3 dan, OH! Endingnya drama banget yah(?) apalagi di lift, duh aduh :3

Terimakasih loh untuk yang sudah membaca dan memberikan review. Sempet mau bikin Nozaki menjadi duda, tapi kasian.

Lalu, apakah ada yang sadar kalau _heels_ (sepatu hak) di chapter sebelumnya di tulis _heals_ (menyembuhkan/sembuh)? semoga nggak. Well, Itu bukan typo. Tapi memang lupa gimana nulis sepatu hak dalam bahasa Inggris. Penyebutannya sama sih(-,)v

Mohon maaf itu nggak akan saya edit. Buat kenang-kenangan. Hoho, apalah ini:3

Saya juga ingin meminta maaf karena salah dalam mendeskripsikan si pangerannya Hori senpai:3 Matanya itu ijooooo! siapa bilang biru? Sepertinya Kashima itu mata uitan deh, haha pis!(*,*)v tapi udah di edit kok*wink* tercerahkan setelah rewatch animenya.

Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk readers yang membaca baik setengah perjalanan maupun hingga akhir. Terimakasih sudah setia sama drama picisan ini *terhoray* :') Semoga endingnya menggugah selera makan kalian. Sahurnya jadi makin banyak, hoho.

Sekali lagi, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu! see ya^^/

Review for the last?

Sip!

 **[ End of notes ]**

 **shirenihime**


End file.
